Universal Crossover
by hwdbz
Summary: It's a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. My second fanfic and its full of action and comedy. Find out what happens when two universes collide. Rated T for language and violence
1. story and setting

Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki's dream is to become hokage and be respected by everyone in his village. To become the best ninja ever he must complete missions and work his way up from genin. He overcame many villains such as Zabuza, Gaara, and the Sound 5. The one villain still at large is Orochimaru. Naruto's best friend Sasuke is so bent on getting power that he went to train under Orochimaru. Now Naruto's main priority is to bring Sasuke back. So far 3 months went by without any success.

Bleach

Ichigo Kurosaki has the ability to see spirits. There are evil ones called hollows. Since his mother is killed by a hollow he wants to protect everyone else from them. When he meets Rukia she gives him her powers he becomes a death god. For a while he is able to protect everyone. But soul society imprisons Rukia because giving her powers to a human is a serious crime. With his friends Ishida, Inoue, Yoruichi, and Chad he saves Rukia from being executed. Now with Rukia in soul society Ichigo and his friend stay in the real world to protect others against the hollows.

Two different shows but when a madman dreams of crossing universes, these two shows will collide.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

It was a good day for Naruto. He just got through eating some ramen and now he is going to do some training. He trains day and night, trying to become stronger to bring back his friend Sasuke. Hes been gone for 3 months and Narutos been training ever since.

Naruto heads for the forest to get some training done. "Damn ero-sennin. He never has time for me. Nearly everyone is gone on missions. Gets real lonely with no one around. Well at least I can get some training done." Naruto keeps walking and eventually makes it to his usual training spot."Well time to get started" Before he could even perform a seal his silver haired sensei comes out of nowhere. He grabs Naruto and pulls him in another direction. Naruto tries to get free but with no luck.

"Ahhhh! Kakashi-sensei what are you doing? I'm training over here!!!"

"We have a mission. Its urgent, come on."

"Sorry but today i got nothing but training scheduled."

"Its about Sasuke."

Upon hearing Sasukes name, Naruto stops struggling. "Its okay. You can put me down now." Kakashi lets go of Naruto and he lands on his feet. Kakashi heads toward the konoha exit and Naruto stays close behind him. "Okay sensei, whats the mission."

"Wow. You change your attitude toward the mission so suddenly. I guess me interupting you and carrying you away doesn't say 'urgent' as well as Sasukes name does it. Anyway, we are almost 100 sure that Orochimaru is near this village. He's trying to perfect some time and space traveling jutsu."

"How do you know?"

"Well it started out small. Noises, strange chakra, stuff like that. But a couple weeks ago we felt a large and intense type of chakra around this area. We knew it was him when a large snake tried to enter the village. With Orochimaru around he wouldn't come without his best henchmen, which means Kabuto and most likely Sasuke. With Sasuke being involved the hokage knew you would accept the mission. So, you up to it."

"Sasuke was my teammate for almost a year. We were like brothers. He saved my like many times and I have done the same. I promised Sakura that I would bring him back. When I failed to bring him back, the person who seemed to hate me the most was myself. I wasn't strong enough. But that was 3 months ago. I'm stronger now and now I have another chance to fulfill my promise. I won't screw up this time. This time Sasukes coming back. I swear it!"

Due to the intense answer Naruto gave, Kakashi didn't talk to him for a while. They go from tree to tree with nothing but silence. Soon they aproach an opening to a big cave. "Okay Naruto, we're here. They are definately in that cave."

"Okay, lets go in as quietly as possible so we aren't detected." They creep toward the entrance until Kakashi sees something out of the corner of his eye. 3 kunai fly toward him out of the trees. Kakashi rolls to the side dodging them and pulls out one of his own. One more kunai flies toward Kakashi only for him to deflect it with his own. He throws his kunai toward the tree and he hits the mark. They hear a groan and a sound ninja falls out of the tree and hits the ground, hard. "Uhhhh Naruto. I think its to late for us to creep." Kakashi moved his headband and reveals his sharingan. "Lets bust our way in."

Naruto nods his head and they enter the cave. Meanwhile deep within the cave 3 men plot a devious plan. Orochimaru walks to one of the caves sides and smiles. "This will do. I'll start the jutsu now." He looks at his right hand man as he pushes his glasses on his face as always. "We have company. I think its the kyuubi container and the copy ninja. Hows it feel to have your former team here, Sasuke?" He turns and looks at the boy sitting in the chair across the room. Its none other than the young Uchiha himself. He doesn't even respond to Kabutos statement. "Okay men..." Kabuto and Sasuke look at Orochimaru as he performs some seals. "With this jutsu we will be able to travel to another universe. Our journey start today. We enter a place that is called "Soul Society." Kabuto stands and walks toward him. "Sorry but I forgot. Why are we going here again?" "Kabuto, you act as if I told you nothing. Lets just say they have something I want. So i'm going to go get it. Also if these guys are too weak, I guess we can enslave them while we're there."

Orochimaru continues his seal while the others watch. The silence breaks when they hear a loud groan from a sound ninja. "Sounds like they're here. Shall me and Sasuke kill them, Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru stops making seals and looks at them. "No need. I'm going to take them with us. They'll suffer a little before they die." The three wait as Naruto and Kakashi continues. Soon the five are all in one room. Kakashi looks back and forth between Kabuto and Orochimaru. The only one Naruto was concerned about was Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other straight in the eyes. "Welcome!!! Sorry but time is of the essence. I just want to say get ready. Get ready to say goodbye to your friends, family, and all the ones you love!

Orochimaru performs one last seal and soon it feels like mother nature is roaring with anger. The ground shakes and the walls seem like they are about to crumble. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouts but he turns to see Naruto and Sasuke still having a stare down even through the massive earthquake. "Naruto we have to get out of here." Orochimaru snickers at his statement. "Sorry but there is no escaping now." The earthquake stops and behind Orochimaru it seems like time and space are distorting. The next minute, a portal was behind him. The portal begins to suck in everything. "See you in the next universe." That was Orochimarus last remark. He walked toward the portal and disappeared. Kabuto stood up and put that fake smile on like he always does. "See you later." He walks toward the portal and also disappears. All those left are Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke stands up and walks toward the portal. "Sasuke. Sasuke!!! Talk to me!!!" He turns toward Naruto and smiles.

"Naruto. When we fought, I spared your life. When I left you there, I left my old life. I left you and that entire village behind me. My heart has set itself on revenge. There is no saving me now. Leave me alone from now on. If I see you again I will fight you, win, and kill you. You better hope this is the last time we speak. Go home, LOSER!!!" Sasuke turns around and walks into the portal. Kakashi and Naruto is left standing there with a gateway to another world before them.

"Naruto lets go we gotta report this to the hokage." Naruto just stands there staring at the portal. "Naruto?" He begins to walk forward slowly, then faster, then faster. "Naruto no!!! Don't you dare go in there!!!" Too late. Naruto runs and jumps straight into the portal. "Damnit!" Kakashi has no choice but to jump in after them. Now the portal begins to cloase. And Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru are all heading toward another universe. Soul Society awaits them.

I hope everyone likes this so please read and leave plenty of reviews. i need my fans support to go on

sorry but the bleach parts come in next chapter so we'll see out death god soon enough


	3. Encounters

Chapter 2

We left off when Orochimaru's gang, Naruto, and Kakashi went through the portal and are heading to a new universe called Soul Society.

"Ahhhhh! Where are we? Whats going on?" Naruto and Kakashi seem to be floating through the air. You look to the left, then the right, then ahead, but all you see is a white light. As far as the eye can see... only a white light. "Well Naruto, we are in-between universes... I think??? We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't jump into an unidentified portal created by the enemy that could very well be a trap or just kill you instantly! Yes with all those uncertainties the number one knuckleheaded ninja jumps in to try to be the hero. Did I leave out anything?"

"Well if you say everything like that then of COURSE it will sound negative. Anyway we're floating through air with no where to go so what do we do now?" Getting impatient, Naruto trys to swim through the air like water. He swings his arms and legs wildly but don't seem to be going anywhere. "Calm down. We need to just wait and see what happens."

"Easy for you to say. I'm still young so I need something to do. I can't just stare into light forever. Hey are you listening to me? HEY!!!

Kakashi turns around with his favorite entertainment system in his hand. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"What the HELL??? Even in this situation you still got that DAMN BOOK!!!"

Meanwhile in a universe far far away, 3 men are seen running through the forest. Its nighttime and light rain falls. The 3 run in a "V" shaped pattern with the leader in front. "How much further is it" one of the men asks. The leader turns around and looks at him but then turns his attention back ahead. "Not much further. C'mon pick up the pace."

"Yes, sir" the 2 in back shouted as the 3 keep rushing ahead. Soon the 3 come to a clearing and they stop dead in their tracks. In front of them is a huge creature. He was big enough to play baseball with a tree and use any human as his toothpick. It had a white mask, kind of resembling a skull. It also had a huge hole in his stomach. You could drive a truck right through it. "There is no doubt about it," the leader stated "this is one big ass hollow."

The hollow just noticed the 3 and is very excited to "meet" them. He even licks his lips, ready to have his dinner. "Now what are 3 death gods like yourselfs doing out here. Not that it matters since explanations won't matter when you are sliding down my throat."

The leader walked forward and spoke. "Well we're here to take care of a hollow problem. Seeing as how you are the only big ass, butt ugly, walking piece of shit around here I take it that your the hollow." His teammates and even the hollow laughs at this statement. "Hahaha, sooo funny," the hollow says sarcastically "such a big mouth. How about I know the name of the bastard I'm about to kill." The leader laughs and pulls out his sword. "The bastard who you're about to be KILLED BY is the lieutenant of the 6th Division, Abarai Renji."

"Lets see if you can back up that mouth, death god." The hollow no longer has a smile on his face. Its time for battle."Okay men," Renji shouts to his 2 other teammates "you are new recruits so the still don't know that much yet. Today I am going to show you a zanpakutos initial release up close so pay attention." Renji holds his sword out with his right hand and puts his left over the handle. "Howl, Zabimaru!" As he moves his left hand down the blade it tramsforms in to a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. "Lets go." Renji jumps in the air and heads toward the massive hollow. The hollow swings his huge arm towards him but he easily dodges it. "Whoops. Too fast for ya huh. Well thats just too damn bad." Renji swings his sword at the hollow face. Zabimaru stretches all the way towards it and the point at the end stabs the hollow at the top of his head. Zabimaru retracts and Renji twirls it over his head. "How about that!"

The hollow stumbles backwards and gives Renji and intense stare. "Damn you death god." The 2 other recruits stare a Renji wondering 'just how much power does he have?' The hollow doesn't look anywhere near happy. "You will not make a fool out of me!" He rushes forward, ready to trample Renji and anything else in his path. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Renji laughed. "Time to send you to the afterlife, or is it the after-afterlife, or the after-after-after...whatever!"

Using shunpo ( flash step) before the hollow could step on him, he was gone in a flash. He stupidly look around for Renji but this was his final moments. "Down here." The hollow looked down and there was Renji. "Lets go, Zabimaru!" He stretched Zabimaru through the hollows legs and jumped as high as he could. The higher he got, the more of the hollow he cut through. After he landed on a nearby tree, the hollow was no more. Renji jumps down to his teammates to do what he does best... gloat. "And thats all there is to my initial release. Maybe when you all learn your zanpakutos name you'll become as cool as me."

"Amazing, sir."

"Wonderful, lieutenant Abarai"

Renji had them eating out of the palm of his hand. "Well lets get back." The 3 get ready to leave but they're stopped when the earth begins to shake violently. 'What is this' Renji begins to think to himself, 'this strange power I sense.' Soon the quake stops and behind them time and space begins to swirl and out of that, a portal of light is created. The 3 stare into it wondering 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' Out of the portal comes 3 of the most psycotic and ruthless people, Sasuke, Kabuto, and the evil master mind Orochimaru. "Well, well. Looks like my jutsu was a success. This must be Soul Society." They notice Renji and his crew so they all exchange powerful glares. One group uses chakra and the others use spirit energy so both these types of powers in one place equals trouble. Renji grips Zabimaru and gets ready for combat. "Who are you 3?" The other 2 grab their zanpakutos and also become battle ready.

"Yes, who are?"

"Answer us. Identify yourselfs."

Orochimaru smiles as he stares at the 3. "Oh yes, thats right. They don't have ninjas here do they? You 3 must be..., what do they call them? Ohhh yeah, death gods." Next Kabuto tries to analyze the death gods, while pushing his glasses back on his face, annoying us all. "Those swords, they don't seem ordinary. And the red-haired one, his sword has segments. Interesting. Orochimaru-sama, since you will master all jutsus, with you immortality maybe you can master this universes techniques too." Sasuke just keeps that badass silence. "Good point Kabuto, let me see." In a flash, Orochimaru disappeared. The 2 recruits look around but Renji didn't move a muscle. He was concentrating, tracking him. All of a sudden in another flash, he was back. "Maybe there is something to these strange swords." He held up both of the other 2's zanpakutos. They looked at their hands and they were empty, nothing but blood an their hands. "Hmmmm, maybe not." He threw the swords on the ground, disgracing both of them. "I didn't even bother to go after the red-haired one. You seem different, stronger. I'm sorry but we must go now. We spent too much time already. Maybe we will cross paths again, red-haired death god." Then Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Renji seemed angry at what just happened. He knew this would only be trouble. "Alright, pick up your damn swords!" The 2 rushed over and got their swords and looked at Renji. "This could only mean trouble. Lets go. We got to report this." The 3 run and head towards Seireitei, as fast as they could. During this time, Orochimarus group jump from tree to tree, off in another direction. "Orochimaru-sama, what about the others? Should the arrive through the portal soon?"

"Actually no. After all this jutsu is not perfect. They won't make it here but the 2 will be dropped of somewhere near here, I think." Sasuke turns toward him and now he has a reason to open his mouth. "The 2? So they both went into the portal?"

"It appears so, Sasuke-san."

"Fine, I see how it is. They really do want to die by my hands."

Meanwhile, we come to another world. It may not be the same as Soul Society but these 2 placed have some type of bond that keeps them together. Its the human world. It was an average day. Nothing special happened so far. Its was a nice, quiet day. "Damn it!!!" Well except for the quiet.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late for school, again!" It was the spiritual hero of the human world, Kurosaki Ichigo. After being late for school 2 days in a row, Ichigo hurries to make it on time. He runs and runs but can't when the earth begins to shake and tremble. The quake makes him fall and land right on his face. "What the hell, an earthquake???" After a minute or so, the shaking stops. "I really don't need this right now." Ichigo gets back on his feet and gets back to rushing to school. He turns the corner determined to get to school but after he sees whats ahead of him he stops dead in his tracks. He stands there staring at a portal of light.

"Okay...what the hell is this?" He stared some more and then a foot comes out the portal. "Ahhhhh, what the..." Soon the rest of him comes out and Kakashi steps out with his book in his hand, probably trying to make a cool entrance. "Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Naruto screames as he falls headfirst out of the portal. "We were in there for forever. But you still had you book and you wouldn't let me read." Kakashi and Naruto begin to walk forward. "Get older and you can read it. It was made by Jiraiya after all. Maybe when you..." The conversation stops when they see Ichigo staring at them. They knew he seen them come out of the portal and everything. 'Oh crap, we may be screwed' Kakashi thought. Many thoughts were in Ichigos head. 'Where did they come from? What just happened? And whats that...oh shit!!!' "What are you 2?" Ichigo rolls to the side and takes our his shinigami badge and taps himselp with it. Like that his soul was out his body.

"WHAT THE HELL??? 2 OF HIM???" Naruto always yells out something showing just how stupid he is but in his death god form they can sense his power and again the chakra vs. spirit energy thing happens and just like that, Kakashi and Narutos new enemy is Ichigo.

thats the end of chapter 2. there was a little action in this, there will be more in the next one so please read and review so i can continue, come one come all, tell your friends


	4. Clash of Heroes

For those who watch the japanese episodes of these shows, just to tell you i'll be using the english translations of the techniques and jutsus but the moves that haven't been seen in the english dub yet, they will remain japanese translated. Thank you and continue reading ()

Chapter 3

"What the hell!!! 2 of him?" Naruto yells as Ichigo's soul pops out his body. Kakashi takes out a kunai and gets ready for battle. After looking confused for a couple of seconds, Naruto does the same.

"I knew you 2 were different. You can see me in my death god form. Interesting." Ichigo holds up his hand and grips the sword thats on his back. Upon his touch the bandages almost instinctively comes off and Ichigo now holds the huge blade, Zangetsu, in his hands. "So, just who the heck are you guys anyway."

"Sorry but we can't tell you that. We don't want to fight but if you attack us we will defend ourselfs." Ichigo kneels down and picks up his bodys arm. He turns his attention to his wrist which has a watch on it. School started at 8:00, its now 9:26. Ichigo stands up with a smirk on his face. "Damn, looks like now i'm definitely late for school. Now theres no use in coming in at all. Since I have some extra time i'll just have to deal with you 2."

"Who the HELL do you think you are? You think you can beat us that easily?" Naruto says, now angry as ever.

"Who the HELL do you think YOU are? You're shorter, and younger than me. If you have powers then lets see them." Ichigo replies, almost as angry as Naruto. Now its certain a fights about to go down. Ichigo leads the two to a barren field to battle at. Now Ichigo stands and stares at the other two. Kakashi leans toward Naruto to wisper something.

"Remember the plan."

"You mean plan A? I remember, lets do it."

"There was only one plan so don't call it plan A, its just a plan. Anyway yeah, get ready."

"Okay lets begin, lets go Naruto." Kakashi pulls out a kunai and Naruto crosses his fingers, ready to do his signiture jutsu. Ichigo holds his sword out and aims it at the 2. "Fine, lets go then." The battle begins.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

5 clones come out a puff of smoke. Ichigo stares at the clones in wonderment. 'He copied himself. Is that even possible? Gotta remember that hes still a human so i'll go easy on him.' "Attack!!!" Hearing the originals command, the Narutos run towards Ichigo. One pulls ahead aiming a punch to the face. By leaning to the left, Ichigo dodges and lands a powerful kick the clones chest. It falls back and disappears in a puff of smoke. It was a good distraction because now hes surrounded with narutos on all sides. Four runs toward him and slides forward.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" Four kicks connect and knock Ichigo high in the sky. One more Naruto flips behind him ready to land the final blow. "I don't think so." Ichigo gains balance and hits Naruto right in the stomach with the end of his sword's handle. Thats one more clone down but the other three are there waiting for the death god to land. Before he could even hit the ground, one Naruto lunges at him with a kunai. 'I don't want to hurt them but they don't seem to care about me.' Ichigo ducks to dodge the attack and drives his elbow into the clones gut. Another clone down. Ichigo stands and looks around to see no one there.

'Where'd that punk go. The silver-haired ones gone too.' He hears footsteps. Ichigo turns around to see two Naruto running toward him. One is holding a swirling ball while the other seems to be forming it. One clone disappears and the other runs toward him with full force. "Lets see if you can handle this!"

"Oh shit." Ichigo holds his sword in front of him ready to take on the attack head-on. "Get ready, RASENGAN!!!" The sphere connects with the blade to make a huge clash of the two energys. Naruto uses all his strength to overpower his opponent. He seems to be winning the struggle, but when Ichigo notices this, he steps it up a notch. He closes his eyes and picture his blades spirit in his mind.

"Are you ready to continue fighting, Ichigo?" says the cloaked man, Zangetsu's spirit.

"Yes, lets do it."

"Very well, use my strength wisely."

Ichigo opens his eyes, ready to continue. "Lets go, Zangetsu!" Ichigos power begins to increase at a huge rate. Soon, his blade completely overpowered the rasengan and a huge explosion of energy occurs. After the dust clears, Ichigo and Naruto stand there looking at each other, completely exhalsted. From the clash, a huge crater lies before them. "You're good but still not as good as me." Naruto stands up straight and gives his tough guy stare. He crosses his fingers ready for another attack. "How would you know who's better, i'm not done yet. Shadow Clone Jutsu." This time only one clone comes out though.

"One clone??? Hahaha, what happened to five?" The clone and Naruto charge toward Ichigo. "I'll teach you to laugh at me." In a straight line they aproach Ichigo. Before one could do anything a kick to the gut knocked him back and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto is gone. Ichigo looks around and then looks up to Naruto aiming a punch at his face. He was so close that no human could dodge that. Good thing he wasn't a human, he was a death god. "Too slow." In a flash, Ichigo was gone, Narutos punch only hits air. With quick reflexes, Naruto lands on his feet. A few feet away, Ichigo appears, almost coming out of nowhere.

"What the... theres no way you're that fast."

"That was thanks to my flash step. You'll never beat me."

Just then, a hand shot up out of the ground. It grabbed one of Ichigos legs. "Ahhh what the hell???" Next a second hand shot out and grabbed his other leg. "I guess its time for me to make my entrance, Earth Style, Headhunter Jutsu."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi pulls Ichigo down into the earth. A couple of feet away, Kakashi pops out the ground, dusting himself off. Kakashi and Naruto walks toward Ichigo. All you can see is his head sticking out of the ground.

"Plan complete. You got to test out his skills and I got to save you before you get yourself killed. Happy now?"

Naruto crosses his arms and puts them over his head, giving a wide smile. "Well I could have beat him if I was serious. Anyway he's stuck now. What do we do?"

"Well next, we get him to tell us some information." Kakashi kneels down to talk to Ichigos sticking out head. "So, its over now. You gonna tell us something?" Ichigo grins, even finding time to laugh despite his current condition.

"I underestimated you guys. You're good, but i'm still now done yet. Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Ichigo charges his energy, he begins to glow with spirit force, this even causes a mini-quake as the ground shakes and trembles. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The energy is too much for the ground to handle. The violent energy eventually cracks up the ground and blows it away. Kakashi and Naruto jump back, making sure not to get injured. When the dust clears, Ichigo stands, holding his sword. Around him is a huge crater (even bigger than the first one) created by his great power.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Kakashi pushes Naruto aside, telling him to stay back. "I'll take him on this time, Naruto." He pulls his headband up to reveal his sharingan. Ichigo stares in amazment. 'His eye is red. Also theres something about it that I just don't trust'. He grips his sword even tighter, ready to go another round.

"Lets go!!!"

Kakashi and Ichigo run towards one another, Ichigo with Zangetsu, Kakashi with a kunai in hand. They get closer and closer but before they could reach each other...BOOM!!!!!!! Something falls out of the sky, fast, and lands right in-between the two rivals. They each look closely, as the dust clears, a huge creature is standing there, hole in stomach, white mask on face.

"What the hell is that!!!" Naruto blurted out. As soon as Ichigo sees the hollow, disappointment spreads across his face. 'Damn, a hollow had to come right now.' Then, Ichigo gets an idea. Kakashi moves over to Naruto and they both stare at Ichigo, looking as confused as ever.

"Okay guys, no time to explain. This thing is a hollow and its a dangerous creature. Since you guys said you didn't want to fight me I take it your just very confused people. Fight with me and I might explain things. You up to it?"

"What are you babbling about human, looks like i'll be eating three weaklings today." The hollow snickers.

Kakashi and Naruto look at each other, then back at Ichigo. "Well I guess we'll trust you for now, what about you Naruto?"

"Well all I know is that he called us weaklings. Can't let him get away with that."

"Alright." Using flash step, Ichigo appears right next to Kakashi and Naruto. "Well, you're fast." The hollow laughed. "This may be interesting."

Naruto crosses his fingers ready to make more clones. "Alright then, lets go!!!"

sorry for taking so long to update. anyway, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Continued Fight, New Threat

Sorry for the long wait. I gave up on this when not that many people were reading it but I decided that I can't abandon the little fans i do have so here is another chapter. Also the long wait did give me many different ideas.

Chapter 4

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Four clones appear out some smoke. Each with a kunai in hand. The hollow steps back and takes another look at his opponents. "You gonna run or are you gonna fight?"

"I may have pride but I'm not dumb. I need some backup." The hollow puts one hand in the air and a rip appears in the sky. Slowly it opens as hundreds of hands try to poke out of it. "You guys have gotten smarted lately," Ichigo admitted "whats with the new brainpower?"

"Well since our leader came back we have been getting better orders and training."

"Leader? You mean..."

"He especially wanted us to defeat a orange-haired death god so I think you know him. Our leader, Aizen Sosuke. Well times up."

The hole finally gets big enough that several hollows come rushing through. They surround our heroes. Ichigo charges his spirit force as the others do the same with their chakra. "Lets see exactly how good you guys are, Naruto."

"Lets go, Kakashi-sensei"

"Sure, I've been waiting for some action."

With some fast handsigns, Kakashi blows a huge fireball out his mouth. Some hollows dodge but some get caught in the blast. Ichigo jumps in the air with this sword over his head. "Getsuga tensho!" An energy blast shaped like a crescent moon slices open one hollow. Ichigo lands only to quickly dash forward, cutting another hollow right in half by the waist.

The Naruto clones have to all go after one hollow at a time. With no flashy jutsus to use, they all have to use teamwork. Five kunai to the head seems to take out hollows nicely. Although while they're fighting even more strange events begin to occur.

Back in the universe of Naruto, Anko jumps from tree to tree in the forest. "Man, I wanted a mission with some action. Now all I seem to do is search for stuff. How boring." She had to find out what happened to Kakashi and Naruto. Even though it means saving lives, she still prefers an action pack mission better. She continues her search but she comes to an abrupt halt when she hears footsteps and voices. She silently moves closer to finally arrive at her destination. Outside Orochimarus cave was 2 ANBU members chatting. "Wow, I let the ANBU find this place before me. I'm loosing my touch."

The ANBU enter the cave and Anko slowly follows. "If I easedrop and steal their report then I'll be the hero. They'll be so pissed." After walking for what seemed like forever, the ANBU reach the end of the cave. Anko hides behind a rock to begin her report.

"Hmmm so this is Orochimarus lair, kinda spooky."

"We came here for a reason. Now, I will begin the process."

"Whatever."

With some handsigns, another mini earthquake starts. Anko had to cover her mouth, making sure not to say anything and blow her cover. When it stops another portal appears in front of the ANBU members.

"Ok lets go, oh and also a little parting gift."

Anko waits until the voices stop to come out. She stands up to see the portal slowly closing. She walks up to it and stare until it completely disappears. "Well, now I have to report this. What was those guys up to any..."

She stopped when she heard a hissing noise. She looked around for the cause. Her eyes widened when she saw a kunai stuck in the wall. Attached was ten exploding tags.

"What the...damnit. What to do, what to do?"

The tag rapidly burns and time is running out. "Shit!!!" She quickly bites the tip of her thumb. After drawing blood she performs some quick handsigns.

"Ninja Art: Summoning..." BOOM!!!

Meanwhile, the hollows decrease in numbers. They may have defeated many of them but there is still a nice amount of them. "They just won't quit." Kakashi stated running at one hollow. The hollow lunges its fist forward punching him straight in the gut. Kakashi flies in the air only to transform into a log. The real Kakashi falls from the sky and strikes the hollow right between the eyes with a kunai.

"Damnit. Getsuga tensho!" The blast go through several hollows. Ichigo jumps in the air holding his sword downward with two hands. He begins to glow with spirit force. He then begins to come down to the ground like a meteor. His spirit force makes an explosion as soon as it his the ground. Many hollows get devastated in the blast.

"Well, there aren't as many now. We can finish this." Naruto jumps in the air and spots 2 hollows. "Take this." He throws 2 kunai at them. When they got close enough, the kunai transformed into 2 Naruto clones, each holding a kunai in front of them. With high speed they stab the hollows in the head. The clones disappear after doing their job.

Now only one hollow is left, the first hollow that came down and called for reinforcements. "Okay, I'll admit that you guys are good. I shall report you to Aizen." It jumps from the ground with great force. At high speed it heads for the rip in the sky. "Oh no you don't." Ichigo swings his sword and shoots another crescent moon blast. As soon as the hollow gets inside the hole, the rip immediately closes. Ichigo's blast just keeps going and going.

"Well..." Naruto runs in front of Ichigo. "You can see that we're strong so now you owe us an explanation."

"I said if you guys help then you are allowed to give ME an explanation, not the other way around."

"We saved your ass so you need to tell us!"

"Yeah but I didn't kill you so you need to tell me!"

"You spared us. HA, we spared you!"

"You wanna go another round and see who spared who!?"

"Gladly!!!"

Ichigo and Naruto stare each other in the eye, ready for another fight. Kakashi walks behind Naruto and holds his arm. "Now, now. Enough fighting. We all need to explain things. Do you know a place where we can talk."

"Fine. School is already halfway over so I can't go there anyway. I guess we go to my house. There is just one problem."

"What." Kakashi and Naruto say in unison.

"Do you guys know where I left my body?"

"Hahahaha!" Naruto bursts out, laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, this isn't funny."

"Dude, somebody probably picked it up and raped you. Hahahaha!"

"You bastard, don't say that. I'm serious here!!!"

Kakashi watched them argue and takes a deep breath. 'Always stuck with some kids.'

Well thats it for now. I need reviews to know that you all are still interested

Thanx 


	6. New Information

Well hey everybody. Some people wanted me to continue the story so i guess i'll update (thanx for the reveiw Ray). Anyway here you all go.

Chapter 5

"Ninja Art: Summoning..." BOOM!!!

The ground shakes and trembles as the cave begins to collape. The blast was so intense it could be heard from over a mile away. All the anbu in the area rush toward the destroyed cave to investigate. All thats left of the cave is rocks, dust, and a huge crater made by the explosion. The anbu leader steps forward and looks over the destroyed area.

"Ok, look around here to see if you can find the cause of the explosion. Be careful there could still be some enemy traps." Everyone scatters and began moving rocks, looking for some kind of clue. As they were searching, the leader found out something strange. "Hey, where the hell is Anko? She better not be slacking off." None of the anbu answer as they don't know where she is either. One member continues to look. He moves rock by rock trying to find evidence. But he stops when he moves one rock to see a big tail slide past.

"Leader, we got something alive over here! And its too big to be normal!"

He grabs a kunai and tries to follow the creature as more members assist him in his hunt. They follow it until it finally emerges from the rocks. "Its a big snake, too big." The members throw their weapons at it as it dodges and hisses, showing its big tongue and fangs. Before the members was able to use their ninjutsu, the leader stepped in.

"Hold it, hold it. Stop attacking!" he comanded. The members stopped their assult and watched the snake carefully. The snake layed its head down and a crack opens at the top of its head. Anko slowly emerges from the crack, holding her bloody right arm. As she steps from the snake its disappears in a huge explosion of smoke.

"Anko," the leader says relieved "what happened?" Two member rush over to help the struggling Anko.

"We must inform the Hokage. Two guys created a portal and went through it. I think thats the jutsu Orochimaru used. Also he might have taken Kakashi and his pupil hostage."

The leader was kinda skeptical. "Yeah, but Orochimaru must have recently developed this jutsu so who else but him could do such a high rank jutsu?"

"I think someone must have been spying on him and they copied the jutsu."

"Yes, but you can't copy a jutsu just by seeing it once."

"Actually you can, as long as you have the right eyes."

There was a moment of silence afterwards, until the leader spoke again. "We must inform the Hokage, this is an emergency. Two of you help Anko back to the village. The rest of us will go to the Hokage office. Now move out!" The anbu scatter towards the village. This is turning out to be a real disaster.

Meanwhile, after 20 minutes of looking for Ichigo's body, they finally arrive at the Kurosaki household. Ichigo takes out his key and unlocks the door. "Ok, don't say anything until we are in my room. And for gods sake don't touch anything." Kakashi and Naruto nod their heads as he opens the door. They take a few steps in but they stop when they hear foot steps.

"Ichigo!!!"

His father, Isshin, runs up and gives him a hard kick right in the face. Ichigo falls backwards and lands on the floor. Isshin stands in front of him and looks down on his son. Naruto and Kakashi just stood there and watched, too confused to act.

"Ichigo, you are not at school. You cut class then bring home strangers, what have you been up to?"

Ichigo rises to his feet and gives his dad a straight punch to the cheek. Isshin falls back and nearly breaks the living room table. Naruto and Kakashi just stood there, now even more confused.

"Dad! how many times do i have to tell you, if I cut school then i got a reason. And what type of parent kicks their son as soon as they walk in the door? Why can't you be normal?"

Isshin jumps to his feet and gives Ichigo an uppercut, nearly knocking him off his feet. "You always tell me to be more normal but this is the parent I am. Besides with your sisters gone theres nothing to do around here." Ichigo jumps to his feet and gives Isshin a hard kick to the stomach, sending him through the living room table.

"You're lonely, try getting a hobby or something because this fighting thing is getting pretty old. Anyway we will be in my room, don't disturb us." Ichigo goes up to his room and Naruto and Kakashi follow him. Isshin just lays on the broken table, too beaten to respond. When they got in the room, Naruto and Kakashi both sat on the bed and started to stare at Ichigo. "What are you guys looking at? Just don't ask about my dad ok. Anyway I believe you guys should start explaining some things."

The first thing the ninjas did was check their surroundings. After looking over the room a yellow item caught the young ninja's eye. He picked it up to see a stuffed lion. "Haha you still play with stuffed animals, pathetic." The stuffed lion wasn't what it seemed. It jumped onto the table and took a look at the 2 new people on the bed.

"Hey, hands off. The only one who can hold me is nee-chan. Who are you guys anyway? Well you should know. I'm the guy who saved Ichigo's butt more than anyone. I'm the brillant and handsome Kon-sama!" The 2 ninjas looked at the animal wide-eyed. 'What the hell is going on,' Naruto thought, 'maybe Kakashi has an explanation for all this'. But Kakashi looked at the animal just as Naruto did. 'What the hell is that?' he yelled in his mind.

Ichigo rushed over and smacked Kon to the floor. "Well this is my 'pet' as you can call him. I got nothing important to say about him." Kon looked up pointed his stuffed finger at Ichigo.  
"Just because I'm a stuffed lion that doesn't make me your pet. Why I ought to..." Before he could finish, Ichigo picked him up and threw him out the window. He landed on the grass and looked up at the window.

"Who do you think you are. Why don't you come down here and fight me, huh." The only response he got was the shuting of the window and the sound of it locking. "Fine, it was boring in your room anyway. I'm gonna go steal some guys body and get more girls than you ever could." He stuck out his soft tongue and turned toward the street. He looked around and smiled an evil grin. "Its time for Kon's Great Girl-Seeking Adventure to begin!" he yelled as he ran off with hearts in his eyes.

Ichigo turned towards the 2 ninjas sitting on the bed. "Like I said before, don't ask. Anyway shouldn't you 2 be explaining things?" Kakashi decided it was time to get down to buisness. After all, they came here for a reason. "Ok, to make a long story short we came here to take out an evil criminal named Orochimaru. He's very dangerous and he must be killed immediantly."

Ichigo looked with distrust. "Well how do I know I can trust you guys." Naruto smiled and looked at Ichigo. "Does this look like a face that can't be trusted?" Before Ichigo could respond, Kakashi started again. "Well first off we aren't attacking you right now, while in your human form. Also you would not have brung us to your house if you didn't feel as is you could trust us."

'He's right. They do seem like some good guys. Anyway if this Orochimaru guy is so dangerous then I might as well help them.' Ichigo sat there and thought for a couple of minutes. Then, he got up and looked at them. "Fine, i'll help you guys. Where's Orochimaru anyway."

"We don't know. After all we just got here."

All 3 of them sat there quietly, thinking of a course of action to take.

Meanwhile, back in soul society, Orochimaru made a new cave for him and his followers to stay. They each sit on a boulder, waiting for their leader to speak. "Ok, my snakes have collected a lot of information. There is a inner fortress where all the death gods, or shinigami, live. Its called Seireitei. If we try to break in then the spirit wall will be brung down, keeping out all spirit forces. The thing is we don't have spirit force, we use chakra. Even if the wall is brung down we could just walk over it. " Kabuto and Sasuke nod their heads, taking in all of this information. Orochimaru continued, "Shinigami fight with swords that each have different powers so be careful. We need to get to the research institute. It has information on various things and it holds some rare items there, including the one i'm after."

"Why don't you tell us what it is." Sasuke said annoyed.

"I told you its a surprise. Don't worry, it is valuable and its powers can help all of us become much stronger. Including you, Sasuke. Then you will surely be able to kill him." Sasuke decided to shut up after this comment. Now he wanted to get this item as soon as possible. "When do we strike?"

"We strike tomarrow. They outnumber us by a lot but its the captain level shinigami that we need to worry about. After some type of betrayal there are 10 captains now. In a one-on-one we could probably take them but if others join the fight we may have to retreat. Take out your enemys completely and swiftly. Is that understood?" The subordinates nods their heads again.

"Ok, tomarrow, the infiltration begins."

Little do they know that they are also being watched. 2 figures with cloaks and hats on stalk their enemys. "To take on a big place like this with only 3 people, they have guts."

"Crazy, yes but Orochimaru is not stupid. They are strong. But we are stronger."

"C'mon, lets just take them out now."

"No. We will follow them and then steal the item they are after. Then we will exit swiftly and stealthy, no unneccesary killing."

"Fine, but I look forward to killing those 3. Well maybe 2. It will be fitting that you kill Sasuke."

"Right, we strike tomarrow. Hopefully we won't have to kill too many innocent people. Just as long as we kill these weaklings." He stares at the cave where Orochimaru is. His red eyes deep and evil.

"Finally some action." The other one says excitedly. "Tomarrow, the fun begins."

thats it, kinda short though anyway please read and review also the plot gets better (even though everyone knows who the cloaked men are anyway)  
also since im not getting that many reviews i assume that not that many peoplae are reading it. if no one will give me a review then i will discontinue the story 


	7. Preparation

well, i've been getting some ideas so i might be updating sooner than usual. thanx Ray, your reviews are what keep me going. anyway heres another chapter

Chapter 6

For the past 10 minutes it was silent in the Kurosaki house. None of the 3 heroes could think of a plan. Anyway, before they think of a plan they must know as much as they can about the world they're in. "So tell us more about this world so we could think of a good plan." Naruto insisted.

"Ok fine. Where should I begin." Ichigo thought for a minute to see where he should start. "Well, the form i fought you guys in was my death god form, or my shinigami form. Anyway shinigami live in soul society, which is pretty much the afterlife. Their jobs are to enforce laws and kill hollows, those things we fought in the field. Shinigami and hollows can't be seen by ordinary humans. You can only see them if you have some spirit force. But the question is how can you guys see me if you don't have any?"

"Well, we don't quite know the answer either." Kakashi admitted. "Anyway, what happened when we came here? Anything abnormal?"

"When you guys came there was an earthquake. After that you came through a portal. Thats it."

"Wait, an earthquake you said." Finally, Naruto was on to something.

"Yeah, like when the ground shakes and trembles."

"I know what one is!" He said annoyed. "Well if Orochimaru came to this universe then there had to have been another earthquake. I'm sure you must have felt it."

"Nope. If there was one, I would have felt it. Everyone would have felt it actually."

"I got it!" Kakashi said triumphantly. "Orochimaru certainly came to this universe but he didn't come to this world. If he didn't come here he must have went to soul society. If the shinigami live there then they must have some type of advanced technology. That must be what he is after."

"Yeah, so we need to go to soul society and get Orochimary there." Naruto said, trying to be the last person to say something smart. "Ok," Ichigo said "we need to get to soul society as soon as possible. We should leave now."

"Yeah but how do we get there?" Naruto said nervously. "If its the afterlife then do we have to die first?"

"No of course not." said Ichigo. 'I'm dealing with a real genius here.' he said sarcastically in his mind. "I know someone who can get us there. C'mon, lets not waste time."

They took another minute to get themselfs together, then they were off. Ichigo left a note on his bed for his sisters so they won't worry about him. Now they need to get to the one person who can get them to soul society, Urahara Kisuke.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha. The Hokage has a lot on her mind. First, Orochimaru is breaking the laws of time and space, causing all kinds of problems. Then, theres the fact that Kakashi and Naruto could have been captured or killed or worse. Finally, theres the 2 mysterious men who went into the same portal Orochimaru did and they could be anybody. But if they were who she thought they were, then the problems have just begun. She sits in her chair, thinking of what to do next. She probably would have fell asleep if a knock haven't came to her door. The team she requested has arrived.

"Enter." she commanded.

The door opened and 3 ninjas walked in. First was the genius of the Hyuuga clan, Neji Hyuuga. Next was the dog loving ninja and of couse his dog, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Lastly was the lazy new chuunin, Shikamaru Nara.

"I have called you 3 here for a reason. I want you to check out Orochimarus cave, the one that was recently destroyed. Use your brains and unique skills to detect anything that could give us a clue about Orochimaru's plans. If you find out something bring the information back to the village. Do not act. This is a C-rank mission."she says as she hands the mission info to Shikamaru. "Be careful of traps and enemy ninja."

"Yeah, we'll be alright." says the chuunin. 'Finally, a mission that can be done quickly. It'd be a pain to be out all day on a mission.'

"Well you have your assignment, move out." And with the Hokages orders the 3 ninja set out to the cave, or at least to where the cave was.

Back in the bleach universe, the 3 hopefully soon-to-be saviors arrive at the Urahara shop. Instead of knocking to see if it was open, Ichigo thought it was appropriate to just barge their way in. Urahara was sitting on a pillow with his favorite fan and of course his favorite hat.

"My, my. You barge in unanounced and bring in strangers. What have you gotten yourself into, Ichigo?"

Ichigo steps to the side and points at the ninja. "Its more like what have THEY gotten me into. You guys explain things, i'm tired of talking."

'That'd be a first.' Naruto said in his mind.

They took the next couple of minutes explaining everything to the shop owner. After everything was explained, Urahara got up and looked at his visitors. "You know, Ichigo, you never come to say hello, its always buisness. You are a very serious man. Ok, I'll get you guys to soul society but you guys might want to take a companion."

"A companion?" Ichigo repeated. "Who did you have in mind."

"You know who, it just depends on if you can get her to go."

Just then, a black cat walks through the door and stares at the visitors.

"You guys can chat while I get the portal ready." Then Urahara was gone.

"Always a cat, huh." Ichigo laughed. "I thought you'd be in your human form more."

'Is he talking to a cat?' Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

"Well I happen to like being a cat and I heard the whole conversation. If you want me to go with you guys, then you should be nicer."

Both Naruto and Kakashi's jaw dropped. Of course, Kakashi can keep his shock bottled up better than Naruto.

"That cat just freakkin talked. First the stuffed animal, now a cat. What the hell is wrong with this world?"

Yoruichi decided to ignore the blond boy's comment. "Well since there's nothing to do around here, I guess i'll go with you guys but there is one thing that must happen first."

"What?" Ichigo said impatiently but when he looked down, the cat was gone. "Hey, where did you..." Then a beautiful, dark skinned, naked woman appeared before them. She ran and jumped on Ichigo.

"Gotcha." Yoruichi yelled.

Ichigo squirmed away and turned around. "Damn it, you know I hate that. I'm not the kind of guy that has those sick thoughts in his head. During this time, Naruto suffered from a huge nosebleed. He turned around and kept thinking to himself 'I won't become a ero-sennin, I won't become a ero-sennin.' As for Kakashi... ... ...well no one needs to know what went on in his mind. Lets just say he never turned his head, not for one second, actually i'm not sure if he even blinked.

After 5 minutes of being yelled at and being told to put clothes on (by Ichigo and Naruto mostly. as for Kakashi, we won't get into that) , Yoruichi led them into the huge basement beneath the store. Urahara stands in front of the portal to soul society.

"Ok, you guys know the drill. When you get there talk to a captain immediantly. If you go into seireitei unanounced then you will be mistaken for a ryoka and then, well you remember what it was like. Also since these 2 never been to soul society, make sure they don't get themselfs killed."

They all noded their heads. Even Naruto, though he did get pissed for him thinking they could die that easily. They took a deep breath and entered the portal. Soon, the real mission will begin.

yay thats it. dont worry, the action will be back in the next couple of chapters

yall know the drill, read and review peace out 


	8. Soul Society Situations

Thanx for the reviews guys. As long as I have some fans i'll keep on writing. Anyway without stalling some more, here is the next chap.

Chapter 7

It was just an ordinary day in Rukongai, West Rukongai to be exact. Everything was peaceful, children playing and birds chirping (they have birds right?) Anyway, of course when its this peaceful then it won't be peaceful for long. Just above a house, energy seemed to gather together. The energy formed a square and out of the square came 4 beams of light. The beams crashed into the ground and the square disappeared.

People gathered around to see what was all the commotion. Ichigo was the first to rise to his feet. He looked around to see all the townspeople gathered together. "Hey, does anyone remember me." Most of the people just signed and walked away. For all they know its just another shinigami returning from the human world. Everyone leaves the 4 in their crater.

"Not very polite are they?" Kakashi says dusting himself off.

Naruto gets up slowly, holding his head. "That didn't tickle."

"You'll get used to it. Anyway lets move...wait wheres Yoruichi?" He looks on the ground and all he sees are her clothes. Then, a black cat jumps on his head. "I told you. I'd rather be a cat."

"Heh, very funny. Can we get going now?" Naruto says impatiantly.

They walk towards the center of Soul Society, Seireitei. Kakashi and Naruto, since its their first time there, looked around to see how this universes afterlife was like. After minutes of walking Naruto came to one conclusion, there isn't any difference!"

"This is a rip-off. Shouldn't the afterlife be all white and have nothing but clouds and angels or something life that. This looks just like the real world."

"Nobody said this place had clouds and angels. You draw too many conclusions." Yoruichi stated.

Anyway, they finally reached the entrance to Seireitei. This time, for some reason, the spirit wall wasn't brung down. 'Maybe Soul Society was getting a little rusty' Ichigo thought. They passed through a gate and entered Seireitei. However before they could take too many steps, about ten shinigami surrounded the intruders. 'Maybe this is why the wall didn't come down. Surprise attack.'

"Who are you people?" stated a shinigami as he pointed his sword at Ichigo.

"We're friends of Soul Society." He said pulling out his skull badge Ukitake gave him. "I'm a shinigami representative."

The shinigami looked at the badge closely to make sure it was legit. Fortunately, the men were from squad 13 so they would know what their captain made. "Its official, you may pass."

When they were let go, they decided to walk straight ahead. So they walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. Soon Yoruichi found a hole in their plan. She turned to the ninja. "How are you guys gonna track Orochimaru anyway?"

The ninjas looked at each other then back at the cat. "Well Orochimaru usually makes big plans and is really flashy so if he came here he would make his presence known." Kakashi stated.

"But," Ichigo rebutted "since he came to steal something he might wanna become sneaky. So if he did make a sneaky infiltration then..."

"we're screwed." Naruto finished.

Back in the village hidden in the leaves, Shikamaru and his team headed toward the destruction site. "Its this way. Keep going straight." Kiba's nose picked up Naruto's scent so it would be easy to find out where the cave was. Soon they arrived at the demolished cave. Now Shikamaru could take charge.

"Neji, use your byakugan to see if you can find anything strange. Kiba, see if you can sniff out where Naruto was before he disappeared." The genin got to work, doing as they were told. Kiba followed the scent and crawled all over the place. He finally stopped when the scent stopped.

"Over here. It stops here."

"I'll take a look. Byakugan!"

Neji scaned the area where Kiba stopped. Nothing on or under the ground was unordinary. The wierd thing was in the air. "I think I got something. My byakugan should be able to see anything, no matter how small it is. But for some reason there are tiny spots in the air and i can't see anything through them."

"Tiny spots huh." Shikamaru was probable the wisest chunnin there was. After hearing Nejis explanation, many different plans started to fill his head. "What do you see when you focus on a hole?"

Neji walked around the spot while looking at the holes. "I see light. Its like a ball of nothing that floats in the air."

"Wait, I think I may have a plan. Give me some time." Shikamaru sat down and crossed his legs indian style. He then put both of his hands together creating a box. It was his meditation pose and with this he could think of many different plans all at once. Kiba and Neji just sat down on some rocks. This could take some time.

Back to Soul Society. The group were now doing the only thing they could think of..., walk around aimlessly. They kept going until one of them got a bright idea. "How about we split up. That was we could find him alot faster." and the one with the great idea was, Naruto!?!?

"Ok, good idea. We split up into 2 groups. One ninja on each team since we are the only ones who know what the enemy looks like. I guess i'll go with the cat." Kakashi decided to partner with the female cat that when she turns human she it completely naked, what a shock.

The 4 split up into groups of 2. One with Naruto and Ichigo, the other with Kakashi and Yoruichi. Lets start with the younger group shall we. All they do is run, turn corners, and run some more. A snake tracker would be a nice thing to have right now. Anyway, as they turn another corner, the run into a certain red-haired shinigami and knocks him to the ground.

"Dumbass, why don't you look where you're going. The only person I know this stupid is..." He calms down and looks at who was thedumbass he was yelling at. "Ichigo, speak of the devil."

"Yo Renji. I'm glad you're here. I need you to help me find someone."

"Yeah but before that who is he." he said pointing at Naruto. "He isn't a shinigami. He has no spirit force."

Ichigo looks at Naruto and scratches his head. "Its a long story. I'll tell you later. Lets just get out of this maze."

The group continue to walk forward. They keep walking until Ichigo felt a hand on his back. "Naruto what is it?" he said, not even turning around.

"Uhhh, look who is behind us." he said nervously.

"Hey, Ichigo." the stranger said.

Ichigo turns around to see who he who is talking to him. He looks at him and smiles. "Well how have you been..." He stops mid-sentance and wipes his eyes with his hands "Renji???" he finishes.

Renji turns around to see a freaked out Ichigo, a confused Naruto, and a clone of himself.

Back in konoha (again) Shikamaru rises from his meditation position and looks at the 2 genin.  
"Neji, use your byakugan and show me the exact spot of the closest hole to the ground. He did as he was told. When he spotted the one nearest to the ground he put his finger on it. "Good." Shikamaru then, useing his shadow possesion jutsu, connected his shadow to the hole. "Show me the next one." Even though he didn't know where Shikamaru was going with this, he showed him where the holes were. After a few minutes his shadow was connected to all the holes.

"Now that you're done playing connect the dots with you shadow, what do I do." Kiba said impatiently.

"You don't do anything. I need Akamaru for the next step. You said that his dynamic marking could also become strong acid. Well I need him to shoot it into my shadow." Kiba opened his jacket to let out Akamaru and he told him to do what Shikamaru instructed.

"Go Akamaru," he said pointing at the shadow. "Dynamic Marking!" Akamaru jumped into the air and, well, peed straight into the shadow. As it hit, the shadow expanded and when he was done, a big dark portal was in front of them, oh and it smelled like pee.

"There, now just walk into it." Shikamaru instructed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Neji asked.

"Well, if we go through it we could be crushed by time and space and be obliterated." Kiba and Neji hope was almost completely destroyed by this comment. "But if we just go home, then we would leave our good friend Naruto and our teacher Kakashi for dead. As Konoha ninja we must do whatever it takes to save one of our own. So, will you guys go in?"

"Yeah but the hokage did say report back to her."

"Thats true but every second we waste that could be time they are being tortured. Only us 3 can open this portal anyway so going and coming back doesnt make since."

"Well, we should listen to our leader." Neji stated as he entered the portal.

"If I am obliterated, then I'll make sure my tiny leftover atoms will kick your atoms' ass." with that Kiba entered the portal.

"Something told me this would be a troublesome day." he murmured to himself as he entered the portal. Without his shadow, the portal disappeared. As they walked in the darkness, they all thought different thoughts.

'This new universe better have some good clouds to look at.' Shikamaru thought.

'I guess saving Naruto is a good enough reason to defy time and space again.' thought Neji.

'We'll see how boastful Naruto is after I save his ass.' Kiba thought,

'Will this portal make me smell like my own pee?' thought Akamaru.

Back in Soul Society (again. ok no more flipfloping in this chapter) we join the elder group. The perverted man and the cat who probably used up most of her nine lives. They actually had a plan. They were going to the 1st squad building to warn the captain-commander. They kept going but stopped when they say a crowd of shinigami bundled together. "What do you think is all the commotion?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing good I bet."

They pushed through the crowd as fast as the could, well Kakashi did. Yoruichi just walked through their legs. When they reached the center, they saw 3 dead shinigami.

"Damn, I wonder who did this?" Kakashi said even though he had a couple of people in mind.

Some other shinigami picked them up and decided to take them to their squad headquarters. As the crowd dispersed, Yoruichi felt something that wasn't right. She jumped on a wall and looked as the shinigami went their seperate ways.

"Kakashi, I feel the same aura I feel around you. Someone here is from your universe."

Kakashi tries to feel the chakra but they were supressing it pretty well. "I can't tell. Can you show me where it is coming from?"

Yoruichi runs in one direction and Kakashi followed. They passed several shinigami but she stopped at the one who had the same aura Kakashi does. "Its him. He's the one."

Kakashi looked at the shinigami. He had never seen him before. How can he have chakra? The 2 looked eye to eye until Kakashi finally got an answer. He ran at the shinigami as he was pulling his sword. "Too slow." Kakashi stabs him in the arm with a kunai and then uses it to cut the shinigami's head off.

"Decapitating him wasn't neccesary you know." Yoruichi said.

"It doesnt matter. He was already dead. Thanks to Kabuto animating his body for a while."

"What did you do? Our target is Orochimaru." Naruto and Ichigo was standing behind Kakashi.

Yoruichi looked at Kakashi and they both nodded. Then, another Kakashi appeared behind them and stabbed Ichigo in the neck. "Save you breath." Ichigo fell to the ground and Kakashi put his kunai around Naruto's neck. The other Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I said save your breath. If that was Ichigo then he wouldn't have chakra but I could easily sense the chakra flowing through him. He was another dead shinigami that you controlled, Kabuto."

Then Yoruichi appeared in front of both of them. But she was human instead of a cat. Where she got her clothes from, I'm not sure. "Good job Kakashi. Now should we eliminate him or take him to the headquarters?"

"Neither is going to happen. Kakashi, there is just one thing wrong with your explanation. Kabuto lended me his animated bodies and told them to listen to me . I'm not Kabuto and soon you won't be alive." A puff of smoke appeared around the fake Naruto and Kakashi jumped back, ready for a fight. He could see light flashing through the smoke and he heard a noise. It sounded like...chirping birds.

and thats the end of the chapter. it is longer than my other ones im sure like i always say, please read and review sayonara 


	9. Student No Longer

Ok time for another chapter, yay, horay, yahoo.

Chapter 8

Naruto and Ichigo just stood to the side as they kept looking back and forth between the Renjis. They looked exactly alike. They sounded exactly alike. Theres got to be a way to find out which was real. It was up to Ichigo and Naruto to figure it out.

"Who are you supposed to be, me?" the first Renji said.

"No, you are supposed to be me. I'm the real one." the other retorted.

"Yeah right, I'm the real one." says the first.

"No I am." says the second.

Then the 2 began to argue about which one is real. Of course this arguement will never get them anywhere. Maybe they knew the arguement was pointless but for now the yelling continued.

"Ok why don't you guys shut up." Ichigo commanded. Sadly, the arguing did not cease. "I said shut up!" he yells as loud as he could. Still no response.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ASSHOLES!!!" Naruto yelled. Both the Renjis turned towards the ninja.

"Ok," Ichigo started "I will determine who is real. Now that you guys stopped arguing.

"Your welcome." Naruto says. 'I'm so unappreciated.' he thought to himself.

"Anyway first, lets see that zanpakuto in action. That will determine the fake."

"Alright lets do it." yells the first Renji. He unsheaths his sword and puts his hand over the handle. "Howl, Zabimaru." He moves his hand down the sword as it transforms into the segmented, whip-like blade its known for. "You can't possibly copy Zabimaru."

The other Renji puts his hand on the handle and looks Ichigo in the eye. "You can't be dumb enough to fall into this guys trap. Howl, Zabimaru." He moves his hand the same way the other did. Sure enough, the 2 Renjis were holding the same blade. "This is the real Zabimaru."

Ichigo just stared in wonderment. 'How can they have the same sword? This is impossible, zanpakutos are one-of-a-kind. No two have the same name or powers. Think dammit think.' "Ok one last test." he says.Naruto leaned in to whisper something. "You know who is real then?"

"Nope, not a clue." he responded.

Ichigo jumped in the air and the bandages flew off of his zanpakuto. "Now lets see whos the real one. Getsuga Tenshou!" He swings his sword and the crescent blast shoots from the blade. The first Renji dodged it easily, using shunpo. The second, however, jumped into the air and rushed toward Ichigo. "You bastard why would you do that?" He swings his fist but Ichigo caught it with ease. The 2 landed on the ground. Then Ichigo pushed the Renji back and pointed his sword at the fake.

"You are the fake. You copied Renjis sword and apearance well but you couldn't copy our rivalry. We may argue but even after a blast like that we won't turn our swords on each other that fast."

The fake smiled at the shinigami. "Why are you a clever one." A puff of smoke came around the imposter. A dark figure shot out of the smoke. He ran forward and touched Ichigo on the right arm. Ichigo drops his sword and holds his right arm with his free hand. Kabuto then pushes his glasses back on his face with his right hand, which had medical chakra flowing out of it.

Meanwhile, Kakashi stares into the smoke as the chirping becomes stronger. Now he could see the electrifying chakra flowing from it. "Yoruichi, go on ahead of me, I can handle him." he says as he lifted his headband to reveal the red Uchiha bloodline, the sharingan.

"Alright, catch up to me." she says 'I wanted some action too ya know' she thought. Then the shunpo master hurried off to the headquarters.

Kakashi used a couple seals then puts his hand around his mouth. "Fireball jutsu." A ferocous inferno shoots from his mouth and completely covered the puff of smoke. He then performs more seals and then holds his right arm with his left. "Persistent are we?"

Sasuke falls from the sky with chidori in hand. "Bring it on, sensei." He was wrong. Sasuke is a rouge ninja and now he has lost his copycat sensei. "Do you think your cheap copy can stop the original?" A circle of lightning appears on the ground around Kakashi. Strong, electrical chakra surrounds his hand. "Try me!" Sasuke yells. Finally, Kakashi thrusts his hand upward as Saskue does the same downward.

"Lightning Blade"  
"Chidori!"

Their jutsus connect and the struggle begins. Electricity flys all over the place. The ground begins to crack under the intense chakra. Kakashi and Sasuke both push as hard as they could. Neither of them gave up. "I see Orochimaru has given you some power. How nice of him but you still aren't at my level."

"Some power?" Sasuke says. "You have no idea." Then fiery marks began to spread on his face. After they coveedr his face, it turned black. Sasuke smiles. "Lets see how you can handle level one!" The chidori in Sasuke's hand begins to turn purple as the curse seal powers it up. He begins to push Kakashi back as he struggles to keep up with Sasukes power boost. "Dammit" Kakashi swears under his breath. The sudden boost of dark power makes the electricity go hectic. Both of the ninja were caught in a huge electrifying explosion. The ground and walls were nearly completely blown away.

As the dust clears. Sasuke and Kakashi were both standing, breathing heavily. The only difference was Sasuke was straight up. Kakashi was slouching down, holding his left sholder. "Well, thats sad. I though you had more in you than that." Then Kakashi looked Sasuke in his eyes. His stare was so intense that Sasuke moved his head back a little. Good job, Sasuke. Now Kakashi is pissed. He let go of his left sholder and stood straight up.

"That was your last chance. I tried not to, but for some strange reason I held back. Maybe Naruto had gotten to me. But, I saw no remorse or regret in that attack of yours. You don't care for me, Naruto, or Konoha. You are a missing-nin. Our bond has broken. Now I will strike you down and trust me this time you will clearly see the intent to kill in my eyes!" He performs some quick seals and puts his hand on the ground. The earth began to shake and a crack in the ground headed towards Sasuke. He jumped in the air but out of the crack came a shadow clone. The Kakashi clone flew upwards and grabbed Sasukes foot.

"Let go!" he yelled. He twisted his body and kicked the clone in the head with his other foot. He turned back around and with the clone distracting him, he didn't notice the huge fireball heading towards him. He had to think fast. He quickly threw down a kunai, he aimed for a small crack in the ground. When the kunai was jammed in, he used the sharingan tripwire to pull himself down, narrowly dodging the blast.

As soon as he landed, he jumped back into the air and decided to use a fire jutsu of his own. "Pheonix Flower jutsu." Multiple fireballs flew from his mouth and headed towards his former sensei. Kakashi put his hand on the ground again. This time, he seemed to sink in to the ground. The fireballs hit ground but they didn't hit the target Sasuke had in mind. Still in the air, he decides to land on part of a wall that was destroyed in the previous explosion. He looks around the battlefield trying to find the enemy.

"He must have more combos using his headhunter jutsu. He could pop up anywhere. Gotta be ready."

Then 4 clouds of smoke surounded Sasuke. Out of each cloud of smoke came a Kakashi clone. They all rushed toward Sasuke with a kunai in hand. He smiled and in a flash, Sasuke was gone. He reappeared right behind one Kakashi and stabbed him in the back. Stabbing in the back, typical Sasuke. When the clone disapeared he then threw that same kunai at another clone and destroyed it. Then a kunai came flying Sasukes way but again he disappeared. He reappeared in the air and threw multiple shuriken, destroying the last 2 clones. He lands back on the broken wall he was just on. 'Looks like he forgot about the speed he himself helped me obtain.' Then 4 puffs of smoke appeared on the ground just like last time. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and got ready for the 4 clones to come but nothing came out of the smoke. Instead, a hand shot from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle. Kakashi then pulled Sasuke into the ground as he popped up from it. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke's head popping up from the ground.

"Just like old times, huh." Kakashi laughs. He could remember the old Sasuke's face. He seemed so young and untrained back then. Also even when he tried to act cool and annoyed, you could still see the happiness in his eyes. Now was completely different. He could see the anger and intent to kill in his eyes. Also you could see how far he would go to kill Itachi just by looking at the curse seal on his face.

"Its over, Sasuke."

"I don't think so. This works out for me. Soon I will be the ONLY one on earth with the sharingan." The marks on his face began to expand. Soon they covered his entire face. An explosion of energy was created, freeing Sasuke from the earth. When the dust cleared. Kakashi saw the most powerful form of Sasuke. His hair was longer and his face was a shade darker. He grew a shuriken looking mark between his eyes and nose. The most noticeable feature was the hand-like wings coming from his back.

"I should've known that I would have to use this form against you. Level 2!"

there we go, another chap (not as long as my last one though)  
please read and review see ya later 


	10. Defending Their Pride

heres the next chapter, (also Ray why dont you make a profile then make a review instead of being anonymous? just suggesting it)

Chapter 9

"Dun, nununununununununununun Dun nunun Dun nunununun."

"What are you doing?"

"Its my guitar solo, Dun nununununununununun Dun nununununun."

"Aren't we supposed to be cleaning up Jinta?"

Jinta jumps behind Ururu and begins to give her a strong noogie. "Why don't YOU clean up, i'll clean up when i'm done."

"Ow ow ow ow ow that hurts."

"Then stop complaining."

As always, Jinta bullys Ururu while they are supposed to be cleaning the shop. When the noogie was over Ururu continued to sweep the porch while Jinta continued his broom-guitar masterpiece. While he is rubbing his fingers along the broom, he notices something strange. He looked at the broom closer. It was missing what almost everything in the world has."Ahhh, this broom has no shadow!"

"Thats impossible Jinta." Ururu says as she continues to sweep. She swept back and forth until she noticed her brooms shadow became long and wide. Finally, the shadow broke away from the broom itself. "Whats going on here?"

The 2 workers stared at the ground as many dark shadows rush to one spot. When they all gathered to one point, it began to rise into the air. It stretched and spreaded to create a floating ball of shadows. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know."

The 2 stared at the floating ball for a while. Then, the ball shaked violently and out of it came a boy with a dog in his jacket. "Finally, light. I'm tired of nothing but shadows." As he steped out, 2 more of his companions joined him as they steped out of the portal. The Konoha nin made it to the other world. The 3 ninjas stared at the 2 children and they did the same. Someone had to break the silence sooner or later.

"Who are you guys?" Jinta asked.

"Well... uhhh... you see... ," Shikamaru starts, trying not to tell them exactly everything. "we are from a place far away ...and ...we ...are looking for someone."

"You are not with the hollows are you?"

"Hollows??? What are those?" Neji asks confused. Jinta runs into the house and pulls out his huge weapon. He held it out and aimed it at the ninja.

"Everyone knows about the hollows, at least everyone with spirit energy. I can sense some strange energy in you guys. You got to know something. Now, who are you?"

"Well that didn't work." Kiba whispered to Shikamaru. "We aren't trying to start any trouble, we just need to find our friend."

"And who's that, Aizen?"

"Could you be talking about Naruto-san?" They all turned their attention to the porch to see Urahara sitting on the stairs. "And Kakashi-san."

"Yeah, you know them?" Neji asked.

He opened his fan and pointed it at the shop. "Come in, we need to talk."

Anyway, back to Soul Society. Ichigo holds his right arm. Strangly he isn't bleeding. 'Why can't I move my arm. Move dammit, move.' He looks up to see the strange ninja with chakra flowing from his hands.

"Kabuto!" Naruto pulls out a kunai and rushes towards his enemy. He lunges forward but Kabuto jumps and does a front flip. As he flips over Naruto, he grabbed both his sholders with medical chakra coming out of his hands. He lands and turns to look at his former friend. "You still have no skills do you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turns around and gets ready to throw his weapon at Kabuto. Well, thats what he wanted to do and thats what his brain told his limbs to do. Sadly, his arms weren't moving. "Damn you. You and your medical jutsu. I won't be defeated by Orochimaru's pet!" He runs up to him and tries to kick him but Kabuto just jumps back.

"Sad." He lunges forward and gives Naruto a strong punch in the chest. Naruto flies backward and lands on his back. "This is so much easier than I thought. At least try to fight back." His wish was about to come true. He hears footsteps behind him. He turned to see a whip-like blade swinging towards him. He bends backwards narrowly avoiding the attack.

"I'm still here and I also don't appreciate being impersonated."

Kabuto looked at determined shinigami. "Well then, let the games begin." He throws a couple of shuriken at Renji. Renji runs forward and blocks them with his sword. He then swung his sword horizontally at his opponent. Kabuto jumps in the air to dodge the attack. He pulls out a kunai ready to attack his enemy.

"Too slow." Renji yells as he swings his sword up at Kabuto. As it flys upward, it just goes through Kabuto. It went through him as if he wasn't even there. Maybe he wasn't.

"Its a clone, it isn't real!" Naruto yells.

Kabuto falls down towards Renji and swings his kunai. Renji moves his sword to block the attack but the attack just went right through him. Then Kabuto runs to tackle the shinigami but he goes through him again. Renji looks around to see the enemy no where in sight. "What just happened? Where did he go? What the hell is going on?" Then a kunai flew from the sky. It headed down towards Renji. "Sneak attack, huh." Renji gets ready to block the weapon with his sword but the kunai goes through him again. "What the hell?!" he yells angrily.

"Behind you!" Ichigo yells.

"No, under you!" Naruto added

Before Renji could react, he felt a hand grab each of his ankles. He felt medical chakra being poured into them.Unable to control his ankle, Renji falls to the ground. Kabuto pops from the ground and looks over his work. Ichigo can't move his right arm. Both Naruto's arms were useless. Renji could no longer stand on his own two feet. Three men defeated by one.

"You couldn't even stop one of the most basic jutsu. How sad. You guys are too pathetic to be left alive." He walks towards Naruto with a kunai in his hand. "You first then." He stopped in his tracks and a energy blast shot right in front of his face. He turned to see Ichigo with his sword in his left hand.

"I'm not left handed so my aim may be off but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"You won't quit will you?" He reached in all his pockets and pulled out all of his remaining weapons. "Lets see how good you really are." He threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Ichigo. With him using his left hand he won't be able to stop as many as he could have with his right. Ichigo moved his sword back and forth in front of his body trying to deflect as many as he could. He got a lot, but 3 shuriken penetrated his guard and one got him in the chest and the others got his left arm. He dropped his sword again. Before he could even take out the shuriken, Kabuto rushed forward and knocked him over, grabing his left knee in the process. Ichigo fell backwards now unable to move one of his knees.

"Sad, now back to my first target, Naruto-kun." He walkeed towards Naruto as intense chakra flowed from his hands.

"Back off."

He looked to the side to see Renji. Thought he can't stand he hoisted himself up and stood on his 2 knees. "You may have got a couple of good sneak attacks in but now I know your basic powers. And now I also know you can't defeat me."

"You talk big but all that does is make you just like Naruto. Can you back up what you say?"

"Sure. I can't believe I have to use this on a guy like you." He charges his spirit force and moves his swords handle across his face. "Bankai!!!" Renjis spirit force sharply increased. The power covered the entire area along with smoke created from the blast. 'What did I get myself into?' Kabuto thought. As the dust settled Naruto, Ichigo, and Kabuto looked as the dust slowly disappeared. When it completely disappeared, Renji held a big handle in his hand. He held what looked like a skeletal snake in his hand which was much bigger than the normal sword. The end had fur over it and out of it was a snake-like head that roared at Kabuto. "Hahaha. Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

All three of them stared at the huge monster Renji was holding. Even Ichigo, after all he knew he achieved bankai but he never actually seen it up close. Kabuto takes a step back as he looks the final release up and down. 'I may have to retreat. He isn't even a captain but he is capable of something this massive. This will be the last attack.'

Kabuto dashes forwards after Renji. Zabimaru's head bends down to intercept. Kabuto jumped in the air and as he fell he headed in Renji's direction. Zabimaru flew upwards and his mouth consumed Kabuto but actually it ate nothing but air. "Typical." Renji yelled as he swung his sword downward. Zabumaru crashed into the ground. Rocks scattered all over the place. Naruto and Ichigo just had to hope they wouldn't get hit. Kabuto jumped to the side since his hiding spot was exposed. "Looks like I will retreat. I wasn't supposed to fight unless it was neccesary. This is pointless." Kabuto turns and runs in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah? Lets go Zabimaru." Zabimaru's mouth got wider and red spirit energy gathered in its mouth. It molded together and created a big red ball of energy in its mouth. "Don't start something you can't finish! Hiko Taiho, Baboon Bone Cannon!" He shot out the huge orb of energy and it headed towards Kabuto. He turned around to see the big red blast coming right at him.

"Damn!" He turned and bit his right thumb. He formed a couple of seals and put his hand in front of the blast. "Summoning!" A puff of smoke bursted from his hand and out of it came a huge snake, heading right at the shrere. It opening its mouth and the blast went right into it. "Thats all you got?" Kabuto laughs.

Then the whole snake began to turn red. Its belly grew bigger and bigger. Finally, the whole thing exploded in an a hellish blast of red energy. Kabuto was shocked by the blast so he couldn't react instantly. Knowing that running is useless, Kabuto covered his face with his arms. The blast then completely consumed him. As the blast disapeared, Renji looked ahead to see if he could find his fallen enemy. He saw nothing but a path of destruction.

"And thats all she wrote." he said triumphantly. Renji falls forward, totally exalsted. Also due to his lack of spirit force, Zabimaru's segments fell apart since there was nothing connecting them.

"Ok, that was awesome." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, you better use that the next time we fight." Ichigo says. "Also what do we do now? None of us can walk properly."

"Are you kidding? I'm sure many shinigami saw my great performance. They should be here soon." Now the three just have to wait. Unable to more correctly, where could they go anyway?

Meanwhile, we rejoin the 2 sharingan users. Kakashi looks Sasuke up and down. 'What have you done to yourself?' he thought.

"You would really destroy your life and use this sick power just to kill your brother. How sad. You have to rely on a criminal to give you strength because you can't do it on your own."

"Shut up! What do you know about me? You know nothing! You will never know what i'm going through. This is my choice, my life. Just because I have the sharingan you want me to be like you. I walk my own path. I'm an avenger. My lifes goal is to kill Itachi. I don't care what happens afterwards. As long as he is dead, whether my body is taken over or if i'm tortured to death, I will die in peace!"

"Well looks like there won't be anymore talking. Looks like Itachi will have the pleasure of dying to someone other than you." Kakashi puts his hand over his mouth and shoots out a fireball. Sasuke vigorously flapped his wings and the fireball was blown away. Sasuke and Kakashi looked each other in the eyes. 'Looks like a sharingan user will die today' Kakashi thought. Sasuke looked down as he felt the earth shaking under him. He jumped in the air and a Kakashi clone popped from the ground and headed towards him. Sadly, Sasukes wings gave him an extra boost so the clone couldn't reach.

"Pathetic." Sasuke put his hand over his mouth and he shot out multiple balls of fire. The clone burned until it poofed away. Kakashi covered his face as the ground was pelted with fireballs. Sasuke stayed in the air and looked at the fire burning the ground. 'You gotta come out somewhere.' he thought. Then 2 kunai flew from the fire. His wings moved in front of him to block the attack but they both missed. One flew on each side of him. He looked closer and saw wires attached to each one. The kunai flew around him and the wires wrapped around his body. 'Damn, he copied me too much.' The fire on the ground disppeared and revealed Kakashi holding the wire with both hands. Then Kakashi caught on fire and a stream of fire flew up the wire and they were going to burn anything in their path. The fire continued forward and finally reached Sasuke, turning him into a big ball of fire. As he burned he fell from the sky and hit the ground.

Kakashi walked torward him and looked at his student burn. "You think you can kill an Uchiha with an fire jutsu? You know better than that." Sasukes wings flapped again and blew out of the fire, revealing Sasuke's body. His shirt was burned a little but he had no real injuries. "You just won't die will you?"

"Well these wings aren't just for flying. They can block almost any attack and they won't be destroyed that easily. They are my ultimate defense. You can't beat me. Now you will be destroyed with your own original jutsu." He stuck out his right hand and held it with his left. He pointed it torwards the ground as chakra filled his hand.

"You won't kill me with what I taught you." Kakashi does the same and holds his hand as chakra filled his palms. Lightning emmited from his hand and this time its destructive power seemed even more great. Sasukes palm, however, didn't have the normal chakra in it. The blue power began to get stronger. The color went from blue to purple. As he put more chakra into it, it began to turn darker and darker until it turned completely black. "This is it!" he yelled as he ran towards his former sensei. Kakashi runs towards his former student, hoping that this blast will finish it. They both thrusted their hands forward in unison.

"Lightning Blade"  
"Chidori!"

The black and blue chakra collided into a powerful explosion. However this explosion was quick and the chakra quickly disappeared. Through the smoke Kakashi and Sasuke each stand about 5 feet away from each other with their backs towards each other. The question is: Who will fall first?

Meanwhile, somewhere in Seireitei, the two dark figures that were watching Orochimaru continued their search. They walk with not a scratch on them, even though a couple yards behind them lie dozens of dead shinigami. They walked forward and turned a corner. When they looked ahead, they saw a single shinigami blocking their path. He didn't have a smile on his face either.

"Well, well. Itachi, look at the white on his uniform. You must be a captain."

"I see. You know a little about Seireitei but that doesn't mean you can compete with someone like me."

"Hmmmmm, Itachi-san this won't affect our plans at all. You go and start the procedure and I will take this guy on."

"Are you sure that is wise Kisame?"

"Sure, I want to see how strong their captains are anyway. I'm sure it won't take long."

"Fine, if you don't come back I will leave you here in this universe."

"Gotcha, now go so I can take care of my buisness."

Itachi turned around and went in a different direction. Kisame stayed back to fight the captain shinigami.

"You really don't know much if you speak of captains so lightly."

Kisame pulls his sword off his back and points it at his enemy. "Its polite to tell your opponent your name before a battle. Your killers name is Hoshigaki Kisame. And you?"

The shinigami unsheaths his zanpakuto as he spoke. "Your opponent will be the captain of squad 10, Hitsugaya toshiro"  
yay cliffhanger. What exactly happened to Kabuto, which sharingan user will be left standing, how will the new battle go as Kisame butts heads with a captain. Find out on the next chapter of Universal Crossover. (Jinta comes out and plays the theme song with his broom guitar. Dunnununununununununununun)  
please read and review 


	11. Reunion

Ok, you guys deserve an explanation so here it goes. First of all my internet has been off for a while so I couldn't go online. Also for a while my computer has been so screwed up that I couldn't even write on notepad or wordpad. Anyway, while I was deprived of my computer I had time to think of a lot of new ideas for my story. But now my internet is up and running. To make up for those updateless weeks I got a great update so read and enjoy. 

Chapter 10

Kisame rushed forward and swung his sword down with great force. Hitsugaya rolled to the side to dodge the attack. Kisame changes directions and horizontally swings his Samehada at the foe. The shinigami dodges easily with shunpo. "You're good at running aren't you." Next he swung around and threw his sword at his enemy. It flew fast like a sharp boomerang. Hitsugaya jumped and grabbed the sword's handle as he passed.

"A little too confident aren't you." Hitsugaya lands and quickly dashes towards Kisame. 'Perfect' the shark man thought. He performed a few handsigns and bended his head backward. Water filled his mouth but he kept it closed until the time was right. Hitsugaya quickly approached him. He swung down Kisames sword as hard as he could. 'Now!' Before the blow connected, sharp thorn-like blades poked out of the handle. It gave Hitsugayas left palm multiple cuts. He quickly dropped the sword and examined his hand. When he looked up again, he saw Kisame thrust his head forwards while opening his mouth. 'Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!' Water began to shoot from his mouth. Not just a little either. This had enough power to create a tidal wave. Hitsugaya was almost knocked of his feet but he stood his ground and gripped his sword.

"Enough!" As the water continued to flow Kisame noticed that some of it was beginning to freeze. He shut his mouth and stopped the rest of the water. 'Whats he planning?' Then, a shockwave of ice shot across the water. The whole river became a floor of ice. 'How did he...' As he was watching the ice in awe, he noticed Hitsugaya jump high into the air. "Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The sky began to get dark as water began to shoot from Hyorinmarus handle. The water twisted and turned like a serpent. Then a wave of ice began to cover the water. The front splitted a little and water poked out of the split like teeth. Finally, a dragon made of water and ice floated before the rouge ninja.

"Its wierd how you use water techniques. You couldn't have picked a worse opponent." Hitsugaya warns.

"We'll see about that!" Kisame yells as he throws his sword into the air. With his free hands he formed more handsigns and pointed his fingers at his enemy. "Water dragon." A dragon of water shot out of the ice he stood on. Hitsugaya swings his sword down sending the two dragons on a collision course. The two dragons butted heads causing water to spray all over the place. Hyorinmaru's ability allows Hitsugaya to control all water and ice. Hitsugaya swung his sword upwards and his dragon followed. The funny thing was that so did Kisames water dragon. "I didn't tell you to do that." Kisame screams angrily.

"Sorry but as long as its water then it's mine to control." He swings his sword downwards again and the two dragons headed for Kisame. "Its over." As the dragons heads in his direction, Kisame puts down his sword and performs some more seals. "Damn Itachi, I hate when you're right." The dragons collided with the ground creating a big explosion with water and ice chunks flying everywhere. As the water began to sprinkle back down to the earth, Hitsugaya's enemy was no where in sight. "That takes care of that."

A couple of yards away, the ground busts open and out of a hole comes Kisame's head. "I hate running from a battle. I'll come back for you." As he got up to walk away he remembered the name of the next name on his "to kill" list. 'Hitsugaya Toshiro'

Meanwhile, the sharingan users each stand with their backs facing each other. After that last power struggle, one of them has to go down.

"Damn. I underestimated you. You're strong, Kakashi-sens..." He couldn't finish. The pain was too much. Sasuke fell to the ground as the curse seal slowly retreated back into its original mark.

"Ha," Kakashi laughs "Right back at ya." Kakashi falls to the ground aswell. Blood dripping from his chest. 'I'm lucky.' Kakashi thought in his head. 'Urahara told me how its harder to die in Soul Society than it is in the real world. Sasuke is probably alive too. Nothing more I can do now but try to get out of here.' He tried to stand back up but he could barely rise to one knee. He tried to get on two but he just didn't have the strength. He fell back down and layed on his stomach. He decided to wait until help arrived. He layed still, that is until he heard footsteps come from behind him. 'Who could this be.' he said in his head. 'Haven't I been through enough already?'

"Really tore yourself up didn't you, Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He recognized the voice. He tried his best to say his name. "O...ro...chi..." He couldn't speak. He didn't have the strength. Then, his eyes slowly closed too. He couldn't open them back up. He didn't have the strength for that either. He had to use his ears to hear as much as possible. No one can stay awake with these wounds for long

"Its ok, I know you know its me. You don't have to answer, not that you have the strength to. Anyway, I have a proposition for you. read it when you get the chance." Kakashi felt Orochimaru slip something under his headband. "There you go, now you can sleep." With his head close to the ground, he easily heard some footsteps in the distance. He tried but once again he couldn't open his eyes. It was futile. He had to hear this conversation. "Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"My name is none of your concern. You and your followers have been disrupting Soul Societys peace. Anyone who does that must be cut down by my blade."

"Well lets see what you got then." Orochimaru yells.

He couldn't help it now. Kakashi couldn't stay awake any longer. The next words he heard were: "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Then he was out cold.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. 'My head, my body, my eye!' He felt his face to find his mask gone and his sharingan revealed. He quickly sat up and search for his mask, with his left eye closed. He noticed that he was in a house. Someone took him here. It had one door and one window. Also chairs, a table, and he was on a bed. 'Obviously no one is holding me captive.' he thought. He found his headband by the bed and immediantly covered his sharingan. He'd just have to use the bed sheet to cover his face.

"You need to rest, Kakashi-san." The door opened and out came another shinigami. He wasn't a captain, he didn't even have his zanpakuto with him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto burst through the door and sat in the chair next to the bed. "What happened to you."

"Glad to see you, Naruto. I ran into an old friend. Anyway, where is Ichigo?"

"He's in the other room along with his friend Renji."

"Who brought me here? And who are you?" he said looking towards the shinigami.

"Oh I'm part of squad 4, Yamada Hanataro. I'm a friend of Ichigos so I'm glad the captain called me."

"Who's the captain?" Kakashi asked.

"It was captain Kuchiki."

"Naruto, could you get everyone to come in here so we can explain our situation."

Naruto did as he was told and Ichigo, Renji, Naruto, Hanataro, and Kakashi were all seated and ready to listen. First Ichigo explained their encounter with Kabuto then Kakashi explained his story about his fight against Sasuke.

"Is Sasuke really that strong now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he has gotten a lot stronger thanks to Orochimaru and his curse seal."

"So what do we do now? We got nothing to go on."

"Well I remember what Orochimaru did before I lost conscousness. Hanataro, did you find anything in my mask?"

"Yes, I did." He walked toward the table and picked up a letter. "I didn't read it, just in case it was personal." He walked over and handed it to Kakashi.

"What does it say?"

Kakashi unfolds it and begins to read:

sssssssssssssss

Hello Kakashi, Naruto, and any shinigami you got with you. I got a little riddle for you. Maybe we can settle our dispute once and for all.

If you understand this, then soon will be the final battle/ Fight like a man, don't quiver and shake like a rattle/ My location and target, you soon will know/ But you must find the answers, deep within Ichigo.  
sssssssssssssss

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ichigo yells out.

"Its kinda obvious isn't it?" Renji points out.

"No." Ichigo and Naruto say in unison.

"That Kabuto guy did something to your head. That was probably his objective from the start."

"But I don't remember anything, besides it said Deep Within. Its not like someone can just walk in and find it."

"And thats where you're wrong." Kakashi said, "I can do it. But only under one condition."

"And that is?"

"I can put all my clothes back on first."

After minutes of getting dressed Kakashi emerged from the bedroom. He still had bandages wrapped on his body under his clothes. He had not recovered from the last fight.

"Ok guys, heres how its gonna work. Ichigo must be unconscous before I start the jutsu and then I can put someone in his mind. Chakra users only though, so Naruto must do this alone. So lets start."

"Theres only one problem." Ichigo pointed out. "I'm not unconscous. Can't you just wait till I go to sleep or..." Before he could finish a hard hit in the back of his head knocked him right out. He was hit in the head by Renjis zanpakuto handle. "I owed him for that blast he shot at me earlier. You can continue."

"So wreckless. Anyway, Naruto get ready." Kakashi raised his headband to reveal the Uchiha bloodline. He performed a couple of handsigns and then clapped his hands together. "Temporary Mind Relocation Jutsu." Then Naruto's spirit was sucked right out of his body. A blue blob of energy flew out of his mouth and started circling the room. Kakashi pointed his finger towards Ichigo and the spirit flew straight into his chest.

"And thats it." Kakashi says as he covers his eye.

"So how long will he stay in there?" asks Renji curiously.

"He stays until either I run out of chakra, I end the jutsu myself, if I get 50 feet away from him, or if I'm unconscous or killed. Hopefully none of that will happen. Especially the last part."

Meanwhile, inside the body of Ichigo. Naruto walks around aimlessly, looking for the hidden information.

"How am I supposed to know what information looks like anyway?" He continues until he steps on some glass. He looks down to see what it was. "Oh, I only stepped on a window... ... ... ... wait WHAT!!!" He looked all over the floor and noticed it wasn't a floor at all, it was a building! He looked forward to see some clouds and backwards to see a city street.

"AHHHHHH!" He layed on the ground and put his feet on the ledge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll fall if I don't do this."

"Not likely. I thought you were looking for information. Is this it?"

He looked up to see a hand holding a box. On the side it said "Information".

'How can things be that simple?' Naruto thought. 'Oh well who cares? Let me get the hell out of this twisted place.' Naruto jumps up and reaches for the box. He puts one hand on the box only to have it yanked away. "Hey just give me the box. You don't need..." He stopped talking when he took a look at who he was standing in front of him. "I...chi...go?"

Back in Soul Society, the others waited for Naruto to come out. Hanataro is in the livingroom where Naruto and Ichigo is, putting away his healing equipment. Kakashi and Renji were outside, looking for any strange activity.

"So if he does find the information how will he let you know?" Renji asks.

"He has to knock himself out. Then I can sense his chakra go down and take him out."

"Makes sense."

"I got a question for you. Whats your rating system in Soul Society. Exactly how strong is a captain?"

"Oh well there are a couple of positions. There are unseated members, seated members, vice-captain or lieutenant, captain, then captain-commander. Thats the order from weakest to strongest. I'm a vice-captain so i'm just in the middle. Plus the big gap comes in between vice-captain and captain. Unless they have bankai, a vice-captain will become completely destroyed by a captain." Renji then remembered his first battle with Byakuya. How his bankai was demolished and Byakuya's bankai was almighty. "Even with bankai, its still a long shot."

"So this captain Kuchiki must be very powerful. I know Ichigo isn't part of Soul Society's shinigami but what rank would he be if he was?"

Renji smiled. "I'd hate to admit it, but he'd be a little bit stronger than a captain."

Now Kakashi was very interested. "Is he really that strong?"

"Yeah I guess he is." Renji replied sadly. "My turn for a question. Just how strong is that kid, Naruto?"

"He's, well, I'm not exactly sure. But I will say that if Ichigo is as strong as you say he is, then Naruto would definitely give him a run for his money."

"Really, I'd like to see a fight between..." Renji stopped mid-sentence. His eyes opened wide. "No." he whispered.

"What is it." Kakashi asked until he felt it too. A strong amout of spirit energy was being released. Not just that, but chakra too. The power was ridiculously powerful. What could this mean.

"S-S-S-Somebody help. Renji-san, Kakashi-san!" It was Hanataro yelling from inside the house. Kakashi and Renji both ran inside to the room where Naruto and Ichigo's unconscous bodies layed. When the both got into the door, their eyes grew even wider. They could see the intense power shooting out of them. They both had their eyes fixed on a different person. Renji's eyes were fixed on Ichigo's face, where a hollow mask bagan to assemble. Kakashi's eyes were on Naruto's body, where red chakra completely covered it and his teeth and nails became sharp.

"DAMN IT!!!" they both yelled.

and thats it. im finally about to get to the big action parts so stay tuned read and review sayonara


	12. One Thing After Another

Hello, sorry for not updating for a while. I was so busy with my graduation, YAHOO, SUMMERS HERE BABY!!! Also in case anyones wondering im only 14 and I just had my 8th grade graduation. Anyway I gotta get back to this story so here ya go.

Chapter 11

The fierce energies continue to shoot out the young boys' bodies. Even the ground begins to shake from the intense power. Kakashi and Renji had to do something. They would have to stop things from going out of control. Sadly, before they could do that, first things first. They had to get the hell outta there!

"Renji! We gotta go, now!"

"I know that!"

Renji runs to the other side of the room and kicks the door in. He ran in and grabbed Hanataro and ran back to Kakashi. Kakashi and Renji both made their way to the exit, running as fast as they could. They finally made it outside and ran several yards away from the house. Renji put down Hanataro and the three of them looked at the chaos.

"Hey kakashi." Renji says.

"Yeah"

"Please tell me this isn't as bad as I think it is."

"Fine, I will." Then, the three felt a huge shockwave of energy shoot from the house. The power blew away and completely destroyed the house. Chunks of earth flies in all directions and dust hovers where the house once stood. "I'm almost positive that its ten times worse than what you think it is."

The three just stood and waited until the dust blows away. Its far too dangerous to go and see whats going on. Especially, with whats about to happen next. The dust began to glow red. Next, red energy shoots out of it, heading skyward. At first it was one line of red energy, but near the ends it splits into seperate lines.

"Oh my god." Renji couldn't help but blurt out. A huge hand made of red chakra hovers above the three heroes. They scatter away as the hand crashes down at them. Renji and Hanataro went one way and Kakashi went another. Because of the dust and debris, they couldn't see where the other team had gone.

Renji and Hanataro were already nearly a mile away, thanks to flash step. Of course they knew they had to go back. "Hanataro, you need to go get help. No one lower than captain level. This could get dangerous."

"O-O-Ok. I-I-I'll just g-g-go."

"Hurry!" Renji yells as he runs back in the demons' direction. He uses flash step to speed up the process. He continued running until he made it back to where the house once was. There was no one in sight. 'Where did they go. And where's Kakashi?' He tried to take a step forward but he stops mid-step. He could feel a ghastly force around him. He turns around to see a powerful demon standing before him. It was Naruto, or at least his body. It was Naruto's body, but not his mind. It was the mind of the kyuubi. Renji could notice it had a tail and ears made of chakra, resembling a real fox.

It began to slowly creep towards him while standing on all 4s. It let out a loud roar as it pounced towards Renji. He jumped to the side to dodge the strike. "Naruto, snap out of it!" It turned and pounced again. Renji had to use flash step to avoid it. "This is gonna be tough." he said while drawing his sword.

Kakashi slowly walks back towards the house, or where it was. 'I got to find Renji and Hanataro. I don't know about Ichigo but the kyuubi being released with Naruto's mind not in the body, this is bad.' He stopped when he felt another shockwave of energy. Then, a figure jumped in front of him. 'Ichigo?' he thought. It had Ichigo's sword, but it definitely wasn't him. Its skin was white with black marks on it. It had the hollow mask aswell. Ichigo's orange hair still came from the head too. It had a hole through its stomach and dark energy flowing from the sword. This thing meant buisness.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha!" It yelled its crazy laugh as it swung his sword in Kakashi's direction. A dark blast of energy shot forward and destroyed everything in its path.He jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. He had to get out of there. Kakashi turned around and began to run in the other direction. He didn't make it far though. He collapsed to his knees and held his ribs. His wounds were not completely healed yet. Bad timing, seeing as how the monsterous hollow was still hot on his trail.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"I...chi...go?" Naruto said slowly. "Is that you Ichigo?"

"Hahahahahaha, Ichigo huh. I admit we are alike but you can't mistake me for that amatuer."

"If you're not Ichigo then who are you, and how can you be in his body?"

"You ask alot of questions. I'm his inner self. His inner hollow to be exact." Naruto stared confused at the stranger. "Inner... hollow?"

"Thats right. I can turn his body into that of a hollows if I want. All I have to do is slowly suck away his sanity. But you made that easier for me, with that technique being used."

"Wait wait wait, so you're saying that right now on the outside Ichigo is a hollow."

"Correct, now all I have to do is destroy every other spirit in this body then I can control it forever."

"So you're going to destroy Ichigo's spirit?"

"Yes, don't you see it." He points to side and Naruto looks. His eye set upon a cage. Inside it was an unconscous Ichigo. "That cage is made from you partners technique. It keeps him from regaining conscousness.All I have to do is kill him then I will be dominant. The only problem is that you are a spirit aswell. You must also die for me to take control."

"Kill me? Don't make me laugh." Naruto reaches in his pouch and pulls out a kunai. He clenched his teeth as his head began to become filled with anger. "Looks like the information has to wait. I won't let you take over Ichigo's body!"

"Hahahahahaha, I'd like to see you try and stop me." Ichigo (who will now be known as H.Ichigo) grabbed his swords handle and the bandages flew off. He pointed it at the ninja and laughed that annoying hollow laugh. "I've seen your fight with Ichigo. I know your moves. You're good but what you don't know is he held back."

"So, whats that got to do with you? What exactly are you saying?"

"Hahahaha, you don't get it. His power is my power." H.Ichigo points his sword directly in front of him and grabs it with both hands. The bandage thats attached to the handle wrapped around his right arm. Energy began to swirl around him. His power grew stronger and his eyes began to glow blue with intense spirit force.

"Bring it, you don't know what I'm capable of." Naruto charges towards H.Ichigo, ready to fight. H.Ichigo just laughs as he looks at his next victim. "Bankai!"

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kakashi continued to run as Hollow Ichigo continued its rampage. Blood leaked from his ribs. The wound was open now. He couldn't keep running for long. He ran around the corner of a wall and fell to his knees. 'I can't keep running. He's still on my trail and with my wound still bleeding I won't make it very far anyway. What now Kakashi, think!' As his head swirled with thoughts, a friendly face turned the corner. "Renji."

"Kakashi, this isn't good. They're gonna destroy Soul Society."

"I know, but what can we do?"

"Tell me, can you still put more people in the jutsu, even if someone is already in it?"

"Yes, I can put up to five people in at any time but what does it matter? I told you if you don't have chakra then its a no go."

"Interesting." Renji smiled.

"What you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Not again!" Kakashi looked at Renji. "What the hell?" It was Renji's voice talking, but his mouth wasn't moving. The voice even came from behind him. Kakashi looked in the other direction to see another Renji with a confused look on his face.

"What the...?" Before he could continue, fire appeared on the ground in front of Kakashi. He was surrounded with fire. This was no ordinary fire though. It was black flames. Kakashi turned around to see not the Renji he was talking to, but someone else. His eyes grew wide as he stared into the eyes of the true sharingan user. "Uchiha... Itachi!"

sorry sorry sorry gomenosai gomenosai, i know this is really short but i just needed to make this to show im still with you. dont worry the next one will be bigger and better. i promise. please dont kill me read and review 


	13. Demonic Devastating Destruction

Its time for the story to continue. Also heres the big chapter that I promised. Enjoyz

Chapter 12

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at his enemy. The usual shinigami outfit was gone. H.Ichigo stood in a long black cloak, its ends fluttering in the breeze. The huge sword was gone aswell. He held a long all black sword with a manji as the handguard. Instead of a long bandage attached to the handle he had a chain with a broken link at the end. He looked completely different. And as his outfit changed, so did the intense power Naruto could feel coming from him.

"Whats the matter? Its still me. Hahahaha, you never seen a bankai before have you?"

"Ban...kai?" Naruto thinks back, searching his memories. 'I know I heard that before.' His mind stops at his encounter with Kabuto. The big baboon snake thing Renji summoned. The devastating attack it pulled off. The huge amount of power he felt. All that compared to what he was feeling right now. 'That is Bankai?'

"Maybe...I should show you what a bankai can really do." Then H.Ichigo disappeared from sight. Naruto snapped out of his memories and checked the battle field. He felt a ghastly feeling behind him. He jumped, and narrowly avoided H.Ichigo's horizontal slash. Naruto looked down to see his enemy still coming. He crossed his two fingers to do an attack of his own. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto was covered in smoke, causing H.Ichigo to retreat. He looked up waiting to see what comes out of the smoke.

"Ya stalling huh. You should know that stalling is pointless now." Naruto jumped out of the smoke and charged forward. H.Ichigo smirked at the boy. "Die!" He swung down his sword as hard as he could. Naruto got slashed right down the chest. He fell to the ground, face first, not moving. H.Ichigo smirked as Naruto hit the ground. He quickly swung around and threw a quick horizontal slash. Two Naruto got cut across their stomachs.

"I'm not stupid, they aren't real, they're clones." The three clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto stood before him. 'He really did see my fight with Ichigo. I gotta use something new.' Naruto crossed his fingers again and charged up more chakra.

"I told you that I've seen this move before. You can't suprise me."

"Too bad, since I'm just full of suprises. Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another puff of smoke surrounded Naruto. This wasn't a small one though. It was really a huge explosion of smoke. Out of the smoke wasn't one naruto. It wasn't one or two or five or ten. A huge army of Narutos stood before H.Ichigo. Each one with a smirk on their face and a kunai in hand. "How about a thousand. Can you stop all of us?"

"Well, we will soon find out."

"Well then, clones...CHARGE!"

"Haaaaaaaaa!" The huge army charged at the one shinigami (or inner shinigami). H.Ichigo laughed as the Uzumaki Military grew closer. "Whats so funny?" A few of them yelled out in unison.

"This is." H.Ichigo said as he raised his sword in the air with one hand. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung his sword down with great force. Instead of the regular Getsuga Tensho, this was different. A stream of black energy shot out of his sword. The power was bigger and stronger than anything Naruto ever witnessed. The blast swept past and completely destroyed the Naruto army. Each clone disappeared as the blast blew it back. As the energy evaporated, all that stood was one Naruto. Because there were so many Narutos, the blast grew weak by the time it reached the real one. He was unharmed, but couldn't help but stare at the creature that let loose such a horrifying attack.

"You suprised? Ha, I can tell you are."

"What...are you?" Naruto asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Sorry, but there has already been too much talking. My outside hollow is on a rampage so I should shut you up so I can take control. Prepare to die!" H.Ichigo dashed towards Naruto. As he grew closer, Naruto just stood there, in shock. 'My body...won't move. Theres gotta be something I can do. Theres gotta be!' H.Ichigo jumped in the air and swung down his sword at the ninja. "So long, Naruto!"

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The true sharingan heir stood before Kakashi. His stare was as cold and intense as ever. "I believe you know what I want, Kakashi."

"Itachi, what are you doing here? How could you... whats going on?"

"Enough questions. Put me in your jutsu."

"And why do you want to go into Ichigo body?"

"I have my reasons. I know you can't fight because of you prior conflict with Sasuke. You do know that if you die, that will cause problems for Naruto and Ichigo since their demons are running loose. Also there's the fact that you'll never know what Orochimaru is planning and this world will crumble."

"You were spying on us for a while weren't you. You know everything we know."

"Yes, maybe more. Face it, I'm in control. You do as I say or things could get ugly. Well, uglier." The black flames that surrounded them grew bigger and the circle they were in grew smaller. Kakashi could feel the intense heat coming from it. Then, he got a bad feeling. He looked forward and on top of a building far away, he could see a figure standing, watching them. 'If Itachi's here then I know who that is. This is a real pain.'

"Fine, you'll get what you want." Kakashi clapped both of his hands together and mumbled something under his breath. Then Itachi's soul was sucked out of his body. It fluttered around Kakashi's head. "Renji!" He yelled out.

"I know!" Renji yelled back. Kakashi pointed his finger in the air and Itachi's soul flew up in the air. It then quickly flew in one direction. Renji ran and picked up Kakashi. He then jumped on a building and ran after the soul. After all, it would lead them to where the rampaging hollow is.

After a minute of running, they finally made it to the demon. Hollow Ichigo and the Kyuubi were both in front of each other, looking eye to eye. Obviously Kakashi and Renji were no longer targets. The real prize contest was which demon will fall first. The demonic battle will begin... soon.

Anyway, back in Konoha, Tsunade ran and finnally spotted her assistant, Shizune. She yelled out at the woman. "Shizune, I just found out something. I love you!" Haha, just joking. Who cares about Tsunade now, back to the real battle. And shame on all the perverts that thought that actually happened. ()

Hollow Ichigo swung his sword down and the black energy shot towards Kyuubi. It jumped out the way and dashed towards the hollow. He kept swinging his sword wildly, laughing the whole time. Countless black blasts shot in the Kyuubi's direction. Too bad it still has the agility of a fox. It jumped left and right, dodging each attack. Even though the Kyuubi aproached, Hollow Ichigo kept attacking crazily. The Kyuubi slashed its claws forward. The hollow jumped backwards but using chakra, the claws extended. The hollow got a strong cut across its chest. It screamed in pain as it jumped forward.

It slashed its sword down and a blast shot from it. It was too fast for the Kyuubi to react. Kyuubi was knocked backward by the attack. It landed on its side but it quickly regained balance and stood on all 4s. It roared as its chakra began to rumble. Then, a second tail made of chakra came sprouting out. As its second tail grew, so did its chakra. The Kyuubi contunued to roar and a third tail shot out aswell. Renji and Kakashi could just stare in awe at the boost in power.

"Apparently, for each tail that thing grows it gets stronger." Renji pointed out.

"Its the kyuubi, so when it gets to 9 tails it will be at its greatest. We can't let it get that far."

Hollow Ichigo dashed straight for the Kyuubi. Kyuubi did not move though. It roared some more and out came its forth tail. Then, Naruto's blood began to boil. It came from his pores and surrounded his skin. Instead of being Naruto with red chakra around him, now it was completely red, like a mini fox. Hollow Ichigo swung its sword at the fox, with black energy shooting out of it. The Kyuubi then let out one devastating screech. The black blast was pushed back and Hollow Ichigo was knocked off its feet. Even Renji and Kakashi had to struggle to stay standing.

"This battle is crazy. Soul Society may not be able to withstand this." Kakashi yelled.

"All we can do is hope for the best." Renji responded.

Now we're sort of back where we started. Hollow Ichigo and Kyuubi were having another stare off. The difference is that now the kyuubi had four tails out. That means its four times stronger and it really wants to finish this battle, now!

The Kyuubi opened its mouth wide. The four tails flipped over and pointed towards its mouth. Then, red chakra gathered in its mouth. You could feel how intense the power was. Kakashi and Renji's eyes grew wide as they felt the power.

"Renji, you feel that?"

"Yeah, that blast could destroy about half of Seireitei all by itself."

"And the worst thing about it is there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah." Renji said, cluching his teeth.

As Kyuubi was gathering chakra for the attack, Hollow Ichigo just stood and laughed. It stared at the mini fox and dropped its sword. Then, it pointed two fingers at the Kyuubi. Red energy began to gather at its fingertips. The energy was pure evil. Its destructive power rivaled the Kyuubis attack.

"Its using a cero!" Renji yelled.

"Whats that?" asked Kakashi.

"Its an intense blast that can only be shot by very strong hollows. This cero is way stronger than ordinary ones though. I didn't think that it could create one this strong."

"The problem is that both of those blasts are on a collision course."

Hollow Ichigo charged the cero with intense energy. It smiled as the cero became complete. The Kyuubi's tails moved back and it aimed its mouth blast towards its enemy. Two blasts, two demons, one explosion, one survivor. The cero shot from the hollow's fingers. The blast flew with great speed, ready to destroy anything in its path. The chakra blast also shot from the Kyuubi's mouth. Even the ground burned as the intense blast shot past. Kakashi and Renji both looked away, seconds before the collision.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Normally I'd end it here but I promised you guys a long one so, I continue.

H.Ichigo jumped in the air and swung down his sword at the ninja. "So long, Naruto!" Naruto was then completely cut in half. Blood spewed out and the two halfs of Naruto hit the ground. "That wasn't a clone, hahahaha." He stopped laughing when he felt another presents. Soon he was surrounded by many different Narutos. He took another look at the Naruto he just slain. Blood still all over the ground.

"I killed the real one. How can there be more!" Then, the Narutos each transformed into many shuriken. Now countless shuriken surround H.Ichigo. "Whats going on!" Each shuriken flew torwards H.Ichigo at a great speed. He screamed as each one stabbed him in many different places.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

H.Ichigo fell to the ground. His sword fell out of his hands. He was out cold. The thing is, there was no scratch on him. Its like all that pain didn't even happen. Well, at least not physically. Naruto stares in shock at the man that just defeated such a powerful opponnent.

"I...ta...chi?" Why are you...how are you..."

"Looks like he even falls to the power of tsukuyomi. Now time initiate my plan."

"Itachi! What are you doing here? Answer me!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"Be lucky, for once my plan doesn't involve you or the Kyuubi. I've found a greater demon to control."

"Greater demon." Naruto says, thinking. He thought for a while until the answer finally hit him. "Ichigo's inner hollow. Thats what you're after."

"Yes, now be a good boy and be quiet while I work." Itachi says, reaching into his cloak.

"I won't let..." Before he could continue, him mouth was held shut. The speed of Itachi's jutsu are too great. Without even flinching, three shadow clones came and held Naruto. He tried but he couldn't get loose.

'I still got the Kyuubi. I can still win.' Naruto thought. He closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind. 'Kyuubi, give me your power. Even if its just a little.'

'HAHAHAHA, IM ALREADY HAVING FUN SO STAY OUT OF THIS!' The Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

'What do you mean having fun?'

'IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH YOUR OWN BODY THEN THATS A SHAME. FOR NOW IM FREE, SO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS YOURSELF!'

Naruto opened his eyes. 'Having fun, he's free. Whats going on in the real world? Without the Kyuubi, all I can do is watch Itachi do whatever he wants. Damn it!'

Itachi takes out a small cylinder. He took off the top and performed a few handsigns in front of the unconscous inner hollow. "Now you belong to Akatsuki."

Yahooooooooooooooooooooooo the end of the chapter. this is a nice long one so ther ya go. R&R and see ya 


	14. Demonic Devastating Destruction Pt2

Sorry for the wait. Heres more.

Chapter 13

As they turned around, they heard the blasts collide. They awaited the explosion to overtake them. They waited... and waited... but it never did.

"Lieutinant Abarai, you turn and quiver instead of fighting. Thats a shame."

Kakashi and Renji turned around to see Byakuya standing in front of them. "Captain Kuchiki!" Renji yelled. They both looked at the collision to see thousands of cherry blossoms, covering the blasts.

"You dare bring disgrace to squad 6 like this?"

"My deepest apologies, Captain Kuchiki."

"Hey guys we got an even bigger problem now!" yelled Kakashi.

They both turned to see the Kyuubi sprinting in their direction. Also in the backround was the Hollow, charging up another cero. Byakuya steped forward and pointed his hand at the hollow.

"If you will not fight then stay out of my way, lieutinant."

Renji leapt forward and drew his sword. "As if I'd let you get all the glory."

"Hmph. Destructive Art #33 Blue Fire, Crash Down!" A burst of blue energy shot out of Byakuya's hand and headed in the hollows direction. It jumped in the air and fired another slightly weaker cero. Of course before it hit him his cherry blossoms jumped in the way.

Renji jumped in the air and aimed his sword at the Kyuubi. "Howl, Zabimaru!" The zanpakuto transformed and streatched at the fox. It jumped back to dodge the attack. All four of its tails lashed out and using chakra, they extended in Renjis direction. Using shunpo, Renji dashed in all directions but you can outrun a foxes tail. One tail crashed into his back and sent him spiraling downward. Dust flew up when he collided the ground. Moments later, red energy could be seen through the dust. Then, Zabimaru came flying out of it. Though it wasn't together, but in pieces. "Higa Zekkou!" The segments flew at high speeds towards the Kyuubi.

"Renji, remember you can't kill them. You too Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya grunts as he hears that he can't kill them. "If they cause to much trouble then no matter who they are, they will be killed by my blade."

"Damn!" Renji says. He made the segments go straight at the ground, missing the Kyuubi entirely. The blades reconnected underground and out of the ground Renji pulled out the whole Zabimaru. "How can we fight them then?"

"Just keep then occupied. Its all up to Naruto to stop them. He's gotta defeat the demon inside Ichigo. When Ichigo's demon is defeated then we have a better shot at stopping the Kyuubi."

"And if Naruto doesn't stop him. Then what?"

Kakashi sighs as he realizes what they must do. "Give him five munutes. If he doesn't stop him then. . . . . we kill them."

Renji clenches his teeth as he hears Kakashi's words. "Got it."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

White energy began to surround H.Ichigo. It slowly moved through the air and entered the cylinder Itachi placed before it. "1 percent." Itachi said as the energy continued to flow into the container.

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned to see Naruto standing before him. "You defeated my clones. Impressive, but where did you get that extra strength?"

"Sorry, but I won't let you take Ichigo's inner hollow."

"You should be thanking me. Do you want this montrosity in you friends body?"

"Not really, but its not that its being taken from Ichigo's body that worries me. Its that that monstrosity will be in your hands, thats what bugs me."

"Do you really think you can beat me. Especially since you don't have the Kyuubi's power."

"I don't know." Naruto admitted out loud. "But I sure as hell won't let you have your way!" Naruto ran towards Itachi with full force. Itachi looked at the container and at the inner hollow. '20 percent complete. If I don't keep this handsign it will take three times as long. I will have to subdue him quickly.'

Naruto crossed his fingers and made 4 clones all charging in Itachi's direction. 'Just don't look into his eyes.' he kept telling himself. As the five Naruto's approached Itachi, in a blink of an eye, 4 Itachi's came out of thin air and each one destroyed a clone. Naruto stopped as he was surrounded by four clones.

"Your clones are good, but mine are better."

"How so? All I saw was a lucky sneak attack!" he yelled.

"How so, you say?" The clones around Naruto began to glow. 'Damn!' Naruto swears to himself. The four clones exploded around Naruto. Itachi stared at the explosion, hoping he didn't kill the demon inside. 'Still a long way to go. 25 percent.' Even as they fight, time slowly runs out as the inner hollows energy continues to be sucked away.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Renji kept swinging his sword madly at the Kyuubi. Sadly each attack he launched was successfully dodged. 'Naruto better hurry. Time's running out and I'm sure captain Kuchiki will easily kill these two with no regret.'

Kakashi stood back as he watched Renji and Byakuya keep the demons busy. 'Naruto, you need to hurry. This can't go on for much longer. You only have...' His train of thought was lost when a small cero came in his direction. It was too late to dodge. The blast connected and an explosion was heard. Renji turned to see smoke and dust surrounding his friend. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes since they closed as he flinched. When he opened them all he saw was pink. 'Isn't heaven supposed to be white.' he said to himself. The pink barrier broke away and he found out he was covered with Byakuya's blossoms. Byakuya landed next to him and he pointed hit fingers at the hollow. "Destructive Art #4 White Lightning!" White lightning shot from his fingers and the beam struck the hollows left arm. It put a hole right below the elbow. It screamed from the pain and swung its sword at Byakuya. Blossoms came up and blocked the black energy.

"Thanks for that save." Kakashi said.

"I don't know who you are but you seem to be friends with these beasts main souls. My blades are being destroyed by this hollows attacks. Your friend has three minutes. Any longer and these monsters will be destroyed." Byakuya used shunpo to get back into the fight. He left Kakashi angry and sad at the same time. This may make it two students he lost. There was nothing he could do but think.

'Two minutes. Theres gotta be something I can do. I can't fight with these wounds. Also with these wounds I won't be able to stop Captain Kuchiki from killing them. If I take Naruto out then the inner hollow will take over Ichigo's body completely. Also theres the fact that Itachi will be pissed if I take him out. Theres no way around it. I may have to...' Kakashi's eye grew wide when he was hit with this odd idea. He took a minute to ponder the idea. Finally he got on one knee and wipped blood from his wound to his thumb. 'I can't believe I'm doing this but a ninja sometimes must listen to his gut.I hope that I won't regret this. Summoning Jutsu!' A puff of smoke popped out of the ground and the ninja hound Pakkun stood before him.

"What do you need me for, Kakashi?"

Kakashi explained all he could in a short period of time. Pakkun had to know the full story to know exactly what to do. "So this is just a gut feeling?" the dog said.

"Yup, but if I'm right then Naruto and Ichigo can be saved. I need you to hurry. Full speed, you got it?"

"Got it." The hound sprinted in the other direction, going speeds that can maybe rival shunpo.

'Now comes the annoying part.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Renji! Come over here." Renji sighed as he ran towards Kakashi.

"Do you mind, I'm sorta in a fight."

"Listen, I can tell that your captain isn't the type of person that can be reasoned with."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well then I need you to stop him from killing them."

Renji got a confused felling. "But we agreed already. And if we don't, Soul Society will be..."

"Trust me Renji! Just stall him for a little bit."

Renji smiled. "Trust you huh. I better not lose my job because of this. Your plan damn sure better work." Renji jumped back and ran to continue his bout with the Kyuubi.

'Its all up to Pakkun, and you, Renji.'

The two shinigami from squad 6 continued to fight. Of course they waited and waited, but the hollow did not back down. That means Naruto didn't complete his job yet. Not good. Byakuya was getting even more frustrated as time went by. Soon, he got ready to burst. "Times up. Your friend isn't back yet is he?" Byakuya asked looking at Kakashi. He just shook his head. "Thats unfortunate." Byakuya used shunpo and got back to a safe and high place. He looked at the hollow from a distance and held up his right hand.

"No, Captain Kuchiki!" Renji yelled.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Byakuya chanted. Saying the whole chant actually doubles the power of the spell. "Destructive Art #66 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!" A huge burst of energy shot from Byakuya's hand. Two giant blue blasts headed towards the hollow. It screamed and swung its sword, sending out waves of black energy. As they approached the blue blasts, they were just knocked aside for their inferior strength. There was nothing that could stop these blue destructive bombs. Almost nothing. Byakuya looked ahead as an explosion of blue light filled his sight. He slowly shunpoed (is that a word?) his way forward to see what was destroyed.

As he arrived at the battleground, he was shocked to see the hollow still alive, rampaging about. What he was also shocked to see was a severly damaged bankai, that belonged to his own vice-captain. "You dare protect a hollow from extermination. It wasn't my plan to kill you too, but if you protect this threat then I will."

"Captain Kuchiki, we just need a little more time. If you continue you'll kill Naruto and Ichigo."

"I could care less about this Naruto person. As for Kurosaki Ichigo, I already told him if he meddles in my buisness then he shall be killed."

"You can't just kill a hero of Soul Society like that. How will everyone feel?"

"I could care less about others' feelings, lieutinent Abarai." He put his hand up towards the hollow, ready to cast another spell.

"You don't care about anyone's feelings? Not even your own sister!" Before byakuya could start the chant, he heard Renji's words and gave him a dark glare. "Could you at least do it for Rukia. After what you tried to do to her I believe you at least owe her this!" Renji yelled. He smiled as he knew his words were taking effect. Though it doesn't seem like it, Byakuya really does love Rukia. Thought he'd never admit it. NEVER! He was also kind of a fair person. After all, because of what he did he owes Rukia something. Even he knows how she'd feel is he killed Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked, looking at the confused look on his captains face.

"I shall leave this up to you." Byakuya stated. He shunpoed (again???) away from the battlefield. Renji smiled at the fact that he does care for Rukia, at least a little bit anyway. Of course theres still a problem. The hollow and the Kyuubi were still out there and now Zabimaru can barely move thanks to Byakuya's spell. What else could go wrong?

"Renji! Its time." Kakashi yelled.

"Finnally, just hurry up this plan of yours."

"Got it." Kakashi said, forming some handsigns.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Naruto flew throught the air and landed on the ground. Blood covered his right hand and some was dripping down from his forehead. He has all these injuries but Itachi had yet to be wounded. '90 percent.' he thought. 'Almost done.'

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi laughed at this outburst. "The only reason you aren't dead is because I don't want to kill the demon inside you. Can't you see that this is pointless? Or do you want to fight to the end? Even though you know you will lose. To protect the pride of Konoha. Hmph, pride will get you killed."

"Its not pride." Naruto said, slowly getting on his feet. "You taking this inner hollow will do nothing but cause destruction. You'll try to kill anyone in your way, including my friends. I won't let you do that!"

'91 percent. The last ten percent is always the slowest.' Itachi thought. "I think its time to silence you." Four clones again came out of thin air and each one grabbed Naruto. One even held his hand over his mouth. "With your body in that condition I doubt you'll be able to get out of this one. Its time for me to take..." Itachi stopped mid-sentence. He looked at Naruto with an angry face. "Looks like I was caught off guard."

Naruto looked confused at the Uchiha. 'What happened?' he thought. Then, all four of Itachi's clones disappeared. Naruto wondered what was going on. "You sure got yourself beat up." Naruto looked closer at his enemy until he finnally got it. He looked at Itachi's shadow and followed it to see a familiar face.

"Shikamaru!" he yelled with joy.

"Geeze, who do you think destroyed the clones that was holding you down?" said a voice from behind.

Naruto turned and tried to hug one of his saviors. "Neji!"

Neji pushed Naruto back onto the ground and stared deep in his eyes. "Never. . . . . ever. . . . . hug. . . . . me!" he stated coldly.

"O. . . . k." Naruto said, almost scared of what the Hyuuga might do. "Anyway, how did you two get here?"

"Long story!" they both said in unison.

All three of the Konoha ninja heard laughing come from Shikamaru's captive. "Two more of your buddies show up and you think you've won. I'm not through yet." He said with a smirk. '93 percent huh. Its clear it won't make it in time. I'll have to make my escape. Even if I have to take someone out in the process.'

"Whats with your new found confidence. You can't perform any seals as long as your caught in my shadow." Shikamaru stated.

"Who said I need to perform seals?" Itachi said. Then, black fire surrounded Shikamaru. He covered his eyes from the heat. As he covered his eyes, his shadow slowly retreated.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto and Neji both yelled.

"Goodbye." Itachi said as the circle flared inward and the lazy chunin was set on fire by the evil Uchiha. Shikamaru yelled out in pain and fell to the ground as the fire burned his entire body.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" his teammates screamed.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

and thats all folks, for now. ill try to update faster next time. R&R 


	15. Finish The Job

Heres another chapter. Enjoy. or else. bad things will happen. seriously, read. for the love of god stop reading this beginning and get to the chapter. i said STOP! you keep reading and i wont write anymore. good you better stop. you did stop right? right? i said STOP!!!

Chapter 14

The two genin watched in horror as their friend was completely covered in the mysterious black fire. The man responsible stood right next to his victum. He looked at his two enemies, staring with the red Uchiha bloodline.

"Looks like I had to resort to this. Naruto, you get us out of this jutsu Kakashi put us in. Your friend will not die yet, thanks to Soul Society's powers. If you don't cooperate then I will make that flame hotter."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he got ready to charge. Before such action his arm was held by Neji.

"Calm down, Naruto."

"What are you talking about? Look at Shikamaru!"

"I know, we can't just charge in. That will get us killed. Now, how do we stop this jutsu."

Naruto clenched his teeth when he took another look at his fallen friend. "If I'm either knocked out or completely exhaulsted, Kakashi-sensei will sense it, then he'll bring us out. He said it only works on the first person put in the jutsu."

"Ok, I'll stall Itachi. You do what you gotta do. And do it fast." Naruto gave Neji a smirk as he let go of his arm.

"Let's do this!" Naruto yelled. Him and Neji dashed towards Itachi. The Uchiha made a couple of seals and blew a huge fireball in their direction. Neji stopped running and pulled back his right arm. "Now's your chance!" he yelled to Naruto.

"Got it." he said, still running towards the fireball.

'Let's see how well I've mastered this technique.' Neji said in his mind. "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" Neji thrusted his hand forward and a large shockwave of chakra shot forward. The wave blew past Naruto and struck the center of the fireball. The entire fireball then broke apart. Naruto jumped through when he saw a small opening. He headed straight towards Itachi. He crossed his fingers and a clones puffed out and ran along side him. Naruto held his right hand back and the clone began to mold chakra on his palm.

'First that brat learned chidori, now this brat learns a jutsu like this. Kakashi does make sure his students are prepared.' Itachi thought.

Naruto and his clone ran towards their enemy. In a blink of an eye, an Itachi clone popped out of nowhere and headed forward. The Naruto clone jumped ahead of the real Naruto and went to deal with the other clone. The two clones collides, both were able to stab the other in the face with a kunai. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you really think you can stop me with a head on collision. How elementary." Itachi smirked. He waited for Naruto to emerge from the smoke. What happened next surprised him. Instead of heading straight ahead, Naruto dashed to the left with the rasengan still in his hand.

'What is he...?' Itachi began to think until he noticed Naruto's objective. He saw him heading straight for the inner hollow, still unconscous on the ground. 'Smart, but I will stop him.' Itachi thought. He formed more seals, ready for another fireball. Before he could blow it out, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Maybe the byakugan does surpass the sharingan." Neji stated. He was able to get in one gentle fist blow, before Itachi could release the fireball. Neji quickly gave him two more hits, but after the third Itachi disappeared and a log was in his place.

'He may have dodged the last two hits but I know the first hit him. He was fast enough to use replacement while I was talking. Uchiha's shouldn't be underestimated.' Neji thought. Instead of looking for Itachi, he looked at Naruto as he headed towards his goal.

Naruto jumped in the air. He looked down and got ready to land on the inner hollow. 'Time to get your body back, Ichigo.' He fell downward and pushed his palm on the hollow. "Rasengan!" A huge sphere of chakra surrounded the two. The hollow's body was destroyed in the blast. As the chakra disappeared, Naruto fell to his knees, tired from the blast. Before he could turn to Neji, he heard a voice in his head.

"Hahahahahaha, you were good. Looks like thanks to your friends you beat me." Naruto growled when he figured out it was the inner hollow communicating with him. "I'm not dead, I'll just be gone for a while. When I finally take over that bastard Ichigo's body, I'll kill you. So long, for now. Hahahahahaha." The irritating laugh slowly faded away in his mind. Naruto laughed as he thought of the hollows words. 'I got nothing to worry about, Ichigo will definitely be able to take that guy out when the time comes. Now I still have buisness to take care of.'

Naruto popped up and ran straight ahead. He stopped and bent over to pick up what he was there for in the first place. "Now the hollow is stopped and I got the info. We still gotta get out of here and save Shikamaru."

"You should try saving yourself first."

Naruto turned to see a huge fireball heading in his direction. This wasn't like the others. This one was HUGE!!! It was too late to dodge, what now. 'Damn damn damn damn.' Naruto kept saying over and over. Luckily there were footsteps of a savior behind him. As Neji ran, he looked back and forth between the fireball and his friend.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' he said in his mind. He grabbed Naruto from the back and held him with all his might. He lifted Naruto until his feet were off the ground. Then with excellent footwork, he spun around while holding Naruto in the air, releasing as much chakra as he could. He spun faster and faster until a dome of chakra protected them from the fire. Neji kept the rotation going until he was sure all the fire had been avoided.

After he was sure, he let go of a dizzy and confused Naruto. As Naruto walked around dazed, he wasn't sure what to complain about: how dizzy he was, or how Neji pretty much sexually assaulted him. Before he could think straight, he felt a hard hit on his head. He was already dazed from the spin, with a hit on the head he was out cold. Neji stood over his friend as he hit the ground. He bent down and picked up the info box.

'Now that Naruto's out, Kakashi should pull us out the jutsu. He needs to hurry before Itachi attacks again. And before Shikamaru looses his life.'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Renji and Kakashi stood back and looked at the rampaging hollow. It was screaming loudly and staggering as it walked. Even the Kyuubi kept quiet, wondering what the monster was going to do next. The hollow looked at the sky and let out one final yell. After screaming its lungs out, its skin began to crack like a shell. Then, the whole thing broke off and the shell fell to the ground. As the shell fell, Ichigo remained. He had no injuries. Even with no wounds, he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"Naruto did it. Looks like you guys came just in time." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but the fight isn't over yet." Kiba said as he landed next to Kakashi.

"Wait, I think Naruto's chakra just went out. I can pull them out now." Kakashi said. He closed his eyes and pictured Naruto in his mind. "Ok, I'm sure of it. I'll take them out now."

"You just take your time, after all its not like we're in any danger or anything." Kiba said sarcasticly. The Kyuubi snapped out of its amazement and headed towards Kiba and Kakashi.

"You ready for another round huh." Kiba yelled at it. He ran and began to spin his body at a high speed. "Gatsuga!" He pretty much turned into a sharp spinning top and crashed into the Kyuubi. It roared as it was pushed back. Kiba kept pushing forward until the Kyuubi was knocked aside. Kiba growled when the Kyuubi got back up on all 4s. 'No matter how much I hit it, it won't go down. Its hard to fight without Akamaru.' He looked over at Renji and Akamaru. Since Renji's zanpakuto was hurt he couldn't fight. He left Akamaru with him so if the enemy charged over there he wouldn't be defenseless.

Meanwhile, Kakashi performed some handsigns and looked at Ichigo on the ground. "Time to get you guys back." He clapped both his hands together and slammed them on the ground. "Release!" Ichigo's body began to glow. The first soul popped out of Ichigo's body. It flew around in the air until finally flying towards its body. It flew away from Kakashi though. 'Itachi.' he thought. Next two souls came out at once. They both flew around until one went to Neji and the other went to Shikamaru. Then, something else flew out. It wasn't a soul, it was an item. It landed next to Neji. Finnally the last soul popped out. It spun around and went to Naruto, or what was Naruto's body. The blue soul entered right into the Kyuubi's back. Kakashi lifted his hands and Ichigo stopped glowing. Only half of the problem was solved.

Kakashi turned to the two ninja that were just brought back. "Neji, Shikamaru, you guys did it." He smiled when Neji's eyes slowly opened. He stood up and looked at his body.

"Even after fighting in that inner world its like i never used any chakra. I feel recharged."

"Well I guess the chakra you used in there and the chakra you use out here are different. The bad part is your chakra is recharged but you injuries stay the same."

"Injuries!" Neji yelled out. He realized what was really important. He turned to see Shikamaru's eyes had yet to open. "Kakashi, Shikamaru was severely burned by Itachi's black fire. He needs help, now!"

"Damn, Hanataro already left, theres no where we can get him to get healed in time."

"Strangly his body doesn't look hurt." Neji wondered.

"It was his soul that was burned. His outer body may not be hurt but his soul is probably still burning."

"Whats going on?" Kiba asked as he ran towards his friends.

"Shikamaru's hurt. We need to heal him but theres no place we can get him in time."

"Damn that bastard Itachi." Kiba growled.

The three nin stood there to think. No matter how much they thought, nothing came to mind. All they could do was try to get him to a medical squad in time. It was a long shot. Kiba was the fastest so it was all up to him.

"Ok Kiba, look for fourth squad and tell them its an emergency. If you aren't sure if they're fourth squad don't approach them. These guys don't really like outsiders." Kakashi advised.

"Alright." he said putting Shikamaru on his back. "I'll get him healed in a flash."

"How about faster than a flash." came a voice from behind Kakashi. They turned to see a women with a smirk on her face.

"And you are?" Neji asked.

"Yoruichi!" Kakashi yelled out.

"You're the Yoruichi that Urahara told us about?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah yeah, no time to talk. I believe I can get him to a squad faster than your friend can." she said to Kakashi.

"Hey, you calling me slow?" Kiba said with a grunt.

"Who cares about being the slowest. Shikamaru needs help. Yoruichi, you take him to a squad. We'll stay back and deal with this problem.

"Ok, hurry." Kiba said as he took Shikamaru off his back and gave him to Yoruichi.

"Oh yeah and kid..." she said looking at Kiba. "I wasn't calling you slow. Its just that, I'm faster." she said as she disappeared with Shikamaru.

"Now what Kakashi?" Neji asked.

"One last attack." he said. "Naruto must be fighting the Kyuubi in his body just like he fought the inner hollow. To help Naruto we must fight on the outside. By us, I mean Neji. Use your abilities to cut off his chakra. If you cut down his Kyuubi chakra then that will make it easier for Naruto. Kiba, you back Neji up. Make sure he doesn't get hurt too bad."

"Got it." they both said in unison.

"I think Naruto has been through enough. Lets make sure he comes out the victor."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Naruto walked around the dark coridors of his body. He knew where he was. He was right around the corner of where the Kyuubi was sealed.

'Man am I tired if being just a spirit. Its my body dammit and I want it back.' he thought to himself. He turned the corner and entered the Kyuubi sealing room. This time it was different. There was red chakra EVERYWHERE. The Kyuubi's chakra was pouring out of the seal. Naruto sighed as he looked at all the power that had been released. 'It won't be easy this time.' he said.

"Why have you come here, brat?" said a voice coming from the seal.

"You're going crazy and fighting my friends outside. Maybe you forgot. This is my body. Guess I should've known you wouldn't behave yourself."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." The Kyuubi advided.

"I always have to have the blue light flashing on you, huh." Naruto said with a laugh. Then the red chakra gathered together and wraped around Naruto. He felt the pain of it squeezing him. He clenched his teeth, trying not to give the Kyuubi the satisfaction of a scream.

"Keep talking down to me. I'll kill you!" The Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto couldn't hold it in. He let out a loud yell from the pain. The Kyuubi just laughed at his suffering. Naruto had to think of a plan. It was hard to think with intense chakra crushing you. He thought about his friends. He couldn't let them down. Then a thought came to his head. 'I would never let my friends down.' he said to himself. 'And I know they would never let me down.'

"I have an idea." Naruto said. "You am me. One on one. Winner gets my body."

"Why agree to a contest when I can just kill you now?" he said as the chakra began to constrict Naruto harder. Naruto tried to talk while enduring the pain.

"Fine, I offered a one on one fight but you don't care so it looks like I'll win this even sooner."

"Whats that supposed to mean. You kill me?" It laughed a loud laugh that shook the entire room. "Say that again. I need another good laugh."

"You seem to be mistaken. Its not that I'm going to defeat you. Its that WE are going to defeat you." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by we? Are you so desperate that you resort to bluffing your way out of this. Why don't you fight back, if you can." The Kyuubi tried to clench Naruto harder but he couldn't. Something was stopping him from using more chakra.

Naruto knew what it was. It was his time to fight back. He released as much chakra as he could. His blue chakra was no match for the Kyuubi's chakra, however.

"Hahaha, you can't defeat me with that puny chakra. Who do you think you are? I'm gonna..." Before he finished he felt it again, and again. His chakra was steadily going down. What could be causing this? Before he could think of a solution, he was drawn by Naruto's chakra. It was actually going up! And his chakra was still decreasing.

Naruto's blue chakra began to fill the room. His chakra overpowered the Kyuubi's and its chakra released Naruto. Naruto smiled at the Kyuubi. He could see the anger in its face.

"You brat! What are you doing. How can your chakra go up? How can mine still be going down? What kind of jutsu is this? Answer me!" it yelled.

"Its because I have something you never had and never will. I have friends. Friends who care about me. Friends who I care about. Friends who will help me to make sure I won't lose to the likes of you." Naruto smiled at the monster. "Earlier you asked who do I think I am. Well I don't have to think about who I am. I know I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I know that I will become Hokage. I know that this is my body and it will continue to be MY body!"

"Damn you brat!" The Kyuubi yelled.

"Lastly, I'd like to say thanks. By using your power, I will be able to protect my friends for a long time. My body, my rules. I may need to borrow your power from time to time, but remember this. Even if I use your power a lot, if you endanger my friends I will silence you, for good!"

Naruto looked around. His blue chakra had overpowered the red chakra already. Thanks to Neji of course. "Now if you don't mind fox, I'm gonna go and reclaim MY body!"

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The Kyuubi roared as its chakra was being cut off. After many blows by Neji, it went back to its one-tailed form. The blood stopped boiling and now they could see Naruto's body through all the chakra. All it needs is one more technique and its chakra should be sealed.

With his byakugan, Neji looked at the ground below him. He then used the eight trigram stance and he saw the eight trigram circle under his feet. He looked up at the one-tailed Kyuubi. "Kiba, get him over here in front of me."

"Got it." He said as he performed Gatsuga again. The Kyuubi kept dodging the attack but with every dodge, he jumped closer towards Neji, which is exactly what Kiba wanted. He drove the Kyuubi back and with one final dash he made the Kyuubi dodge, and it landed right in front of Neji, right within the eight trigrams.

"Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!" he said as he jump towards the Kyuubi, so fast that it couldn't even react. "Eight Trigrams, 2 Palm." He said as he struck it with his index and middle finger on both hands. "4 Palm"  
He then began rapidly attacking the Kyuubi, making it roar in pain. "8 Palm, 16 Palm, 32 Palm." With each strike the chakra around it slowly disappeared. As he attacked not only did he do damage but he was hitting its chakra points, stopping its chakra flow.

"Take em down Neji!" Kiba yelled.

"Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!" Neji gave the Kyuubi one final blow, striking several chakra points all at once. He sent it flying backwards. It fell on the ground, severly hurt. Finnally all the red chakra disappeared. The original Naruto layed on the ground. Neji and Kiba walked up to their friend, along with Kakashi, Renji, and Akamaru.

"We did our part, the rest is up to Naruto."Neji said.

"He's been through a lot, along with Ichigo. They both should sleep for a while." Kakashi said. Of course, he underestimated Naruto's will to see his friends. Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He saw that he was surrounded by all his friends.

"Hey guys." he said weakly.

"Idiot, you should sleep so you could get better." Renji said.

"I'm too woried to sleep. How's Ichigo, and Shikamaru?"

"Ichigo is sleep now but he'll be fine. Shikamaru was taken to a medic squad but we don't know all the details."

"Thats good. Thanks everyone. Kakashi-sensei, Renji, Neji, and . . . is that Kiba?" he said surprised.

"Of course its me. Me and Akamaru helped save you too ya know."

"Wow, I didn't even know you guys were here."

"We help save your ass and you didn't even know we were here! Thanks." Kiba said angrily as he walked away with Akamaru.

"Kiba, thats not what I meant." Kiba didn't hear him though, he was already gone. "Same old Kiba."

"Why don't you sleep now, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"One more thing I gotta ask you Neji. In Ichigo's body when that fireball came towards us. You grabbed me from the . . ."

"I said sleep, Naruto." Neji said, interupting his sentence. Naruto could see the evil look in Neji's eyes. Maybe he shouldn't talk about that "awkward" situation.

"Haha, same old Neji. Thanks. . . .guys." he said. Slowly his eyes closed. Its about time he get some well deserved rest.

"So what now?" Renji asked.

"I guess we carry these two to a medic squad. That way we can hopefully get Naruto, Ichigo, and Shikamaru back to 100."

"Then we can get back to the current problem." Neji said. He looked down and the other two did the same. Neji had something in his hands. The thing that starting this whole inner soul mess. Orochimaru's information box.

THE END

of the chapter at least. we are getting closer and closer to the final showdown. get ready cause i got something big planned for the final fight, or should i say fights (wink, wink) also sorry for the long wait but this chapter is big, my biggest one i think P.S. if any of my classmate read this i stole that blue light flashing line from our teacher. Hahaha, i couldnt help myself it fit perfectly. 


	16. Preparation Again

We have the main course which is another chapter. As a side dish we have a author note at the end and french fries. (Turn on your printer and you'll get paper flavored fries.) Enjoy our food at Universal Crossover and please leave a huge tip. (or a review, thats fine too)

Chapter 15

It was a tough day. They had to kill one inner hollow, stop two rampaging monsters, and stop one clever Uchiha. Who wouldn't be tired after all that? Our heroes are all sleep in one room. Naruto and Ichigo were on the bed, Renji on the couch, Kakashi and Kiba on chairs, and Neji standing up. How Neji could sleep like that, the world may never know. They were in the fourth squad building. They all were taken in and taken care of by the generous captian of fourth squad, Unohana Retsu.

Soon the sun finnally rose, morning finnally came. When they all woke, they were brung food by their healer and friend, none other than Hanataro. No one talked during breakfast. (No, not even Naruto.) They all had things on their minds. Whether it was whats in the information box or the plans of Akatsuki. Of course another big worry was Shikamaru's condition. He was being healed by the captain herself, but could even her be able to heal a inner wound, that cannot be seen, only felt.

It was noon now, our six heroes all gathered back into the room and began to get down to buisness. "Everybody ready. I think we should open that box now." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, lets see what we all worked for." Ichigo said.

"So who got the box?" Renji asked. Kakashi walked over and went to a desk. Under it was the box. He picked it up and set it on top of the desk.

"I guess I'll do the honors." Kakashi said. He slowly took off the lid and looked inside. As he did he was bombarded with many "What is it" and "Tell us."

"Its a note." Kakashi said, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Read it, Kakashi." Renji kept yelling.

"Okay, here I go." Kakashi said annoyed as he began to read the note. "2 days, Sokyoku."

"Hmmm, he must mean Sokyoku Hill. Keep reading." Renji said.

"I can't." Replied Kakashi.

"Why not?" Kiba and Ichigo both said.

"Theres nothing else. It just says 2 days, Sokyoku." Everyone wanted to be sure so Kakashi passed the note around. They looked and all saw the same words. No one said anything until Naruto got the note. Naruto got angrier and angrier each time he read the note in his head. Finnally he let out a yell as he tore the note to shreads. He mashed together all the little pieces into a ball and threw it to the ground. Everyone stared at the ninja. What got him so worked up?

"What was all that for?" Neji asked.

"I just can't stand him!" Naruto yelled.

"Who, Orochimaru?" Ichigo wondered.

"Look at us! We all just recovered. We all worked hard to get this information. After all that trouble, we all got hurt and we don't even know whats gonna happen to Shikamaru. We all got injuried, and for what? Three god damn words! Three words that that bastard Orochimaru couldn't say to our faces!" They could see the anger in Naruto's eyes. Okay it wasn't just anger. He was really pissed off.

No one else had anything to say. He was right. They went through all that trouble because Orochimaru wasn't man (or snake) enough to say it directly to them.

"Naruto" Kakashi began, "I agree with you. I'm sure we all do. The problem is we can't change the past. All we can do is look ahead. Trust me, soon we all will be able to discuss our problems, straight to the sick snakes face. Then you can take out you anger at him." Naruto calmed down as he listened to Kakashi speak. "All we can do now is analyze this note and prepare for battle."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said calmly.

"Back to buisness then. You say that Sokyoku is a place."

"Yeah, its called Sokyoku Hill." Renji turned to Ichigo and Ichigo turned to him. "Me and Ichigo know that place far too well. I can't say its a place where good things usually happen."

"Well Orochimaru knew that I'd wake up from that last battle yesterday. That means the 2 days started today. Its safe to say that we are supposed to meet him tomorrow." They all looked at Kakashi. Could all this trouble really come down to what happens in 24 hours?

"So we got one day to prepare." Neji said.

"It seems so. We should all train soon." Kiba said.

"Well ain't this a happy bunch." came a voice. The great Yoruichi was at the door.

"Do you always have to sneak up on us?" Neji asked.

"Its fun to see your faces. Anyway, I got some news. From the captain-commander himself."

"The old man must know what happened." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Plain and simple, he wants you guys out." Yoruichi stated casually. Of course the others wern't expecting it.

"He wants us to leave Soul Society? Theres no way we can leave yet. What about Orochimaru?" asked Kiba.

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto added.

"He said that this Orochimaru guy will be taken care of by the 13 protective squads. Also, it seems he doesn't care about the injured. He wants you guys gone, soon."

"How soon?"

"In about an hour he'll send a team to every squad building. If they find you guys, I don't know if they will spare your lives."

"Yoruichi, we need a place to go. You know we can't leave yet." Kakashi said.

"I don't think theres a place in Soul Society that the commander wouldn't know about." Naruto said.

"I got it!" Ichigo yelled out. "How about that secret place you and Urahara build?"

"You said no one knows about that place but you, Urahara, and Ichigo and me." Renji said.

"Well, I guess since he met all of you he won't mind if you go there." Yoruichi stated.

"Then its settled, we can train there."

"But what about Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"I will take care of him." came another strange voice. Behind Yoruichi was the great healer Unohana.

"I will take care of your friend while you are gone." she said.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Renji said. Even though they weren't in one of the 13 squads, they all still said the same thing and thanked her.

"You said that you'll fight tomorrow." She said. "Come back in two days. Within that time I will have done all I can. Then I can tell whether or not you friend will live."

"Okay, so when do we leave." asked Kakashi.

"I'll come back in 20 minutes. Be ready by then." said Yoruichi.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get someone. They'll be able to help you guys train." She then left, off to get another shinigami. Next, they began packing. The final battle grew closer. They needed to be prepared. Soon, with kunais in their holsters and zanpakutoes by their sides, they anxiously awaited Yoruichi's return.

"Who do you think she's gonna bring to train with us." Naruto asked.

"Its probably gonna be Byakuya." Ichigo said. "She always had a thing with him. Like he actually listens to her sometimes."

"You think Captain Kuchiki will actually train with us." Renji asked.

"I certainly hope so. He was the strongest person I ever fought." Ichigo said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto yelled. "So your saying that when we fought I wasn't as strong as this Kuchiki guy?"

"Naruto, you never actually seen him fight. He could've kill the hollow and the kyuubi if he wanted to." Kakashi said.

"I can take him, watch when we train I'll take him on." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see that." Renji said. Luckily they wouldn't have to wait. In walked in Yoruichi.

"You guys ready? We got to move before the search team comes."

"Yeah, lets go. Then I can fight this Byakuya guy." Naruto pronounced proudly.

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi looked puzzled.

"He's excited to fight Captain Kuchiki." Renji said as he chuckled.

Yoruichi laughed at the thought. "I don't think you should fight him. You getting beat would not be a good thing right now."

"Just bring him out and we'll see." Naruto said.

"Oh, you mean as training." Yoruichi laughed. "Sorry boys, but he's not coming. You guys get to train with another Kuchiki." On cue, a young women entered the room. Ichigo and Renji smiled as she did.

"Well look at you, its been a while since I've seen your shinigami form." Ichigo said.

"How come everytime I see you I have to help bail you out of trouble." She said with a smirk.

"YOU bail ME out of trouble? Last time I check I saved you!" He yelled.

"Last time I checked if I haven't given you MY powers then you'd be at home doing nothing right now." she retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Then, like always, they seemed to argue over nothing. I could cover the entire arguement but I ain't got that kinda time.

"Okay settle down. For those who don't know you, this is Rukia. She's Byakuya's sister." The two stopped argueing finnally. Rukia got a chance to see everyone in the room.

"Like she said. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you all." she said.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog, Akamaru."

"Arf." barked Akamaru.

"Now that introductions are over, we should talk while we move." Kakashi said. Everyone in the room nodded and they headed out. Usually it would hard for a large group of people to travel undetected but not this time. They were ninjas and death gods. They were meant to not be seen of heard. Soon they stopped at a cave. They cautiously entered and followed the path. They continued until they saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"This place is HUGE!" Naruto yelled. HUGE, Huge, huge, huge. "Wow it even echos." He gathered his breath ready to let out one loud burst. Kakashi put his hand over his mouth in time.

"Don't even think about it." he said sternly.

They all began to descend the latter down to the floor. Naruto, being showoffy, just walked down the wall with his chakra.

"Showoff!" Kiba yelled.

When they reached the bottom, all the young ones were bunched up but the older ones (Kakashi and Yoruichi) were talking, thinking of a training plan.

"Okay," Yoruichi yelled to get their attention. "You guys do whatever. Me and Kakashi will be thinking of a plan for training."

"Get ready for some intense training. Be ready when we're ready. Dismissed." He said as if they were in school.

All the young ones seperated, mentally preparing themselfs for training. Well everyone but Naruto. Something has been bugging him ever since they left. He had to know the answer. He decided to walk over to Ichigo, who was taking some practice swings with his sword.

"Hey Ichigo." he said. Ichigo didn't reply.He was trying to get ready. Naruto of course didn't care.

"I got a question." he said. Still no reply. Ichigo was trying his best to ignore him. Naruto decided he should just ask anyway.

"Do you like Rukia?" Ichigo was in mid-swing. When he heard those words his whole body stopped and his hands loosened. Zangetsu flew out his hands and nearly decapitated a nearby Hyuuga. Neji ducked under the blade just in time. 'Thank god for byakugan.' Naruto thought.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said as Neji threw him his sword. He also gave him the evil Hyuuga glare that says "Stay out my way or die." Ichigo however didn't care about the death glare, but more of what Naruto said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Now I'm sure, you like Rukia." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Its obvious. The arguement. How you said you saved her before. Also I swear you were staring at her the whole way here."

"Its just that I haven't seen her in a long time." he said nervously.

"Ahaa. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You just admited that you like her."

"No. Its just that. . . . I just. . . . stay out of it Naruto. Go train!" he yelled.

"Okay, its your buisness." Naruto said as he walked away. He headed back to his spot but when Ichigo wasn't looking, he turned around and headed towards Rukia, who was also swinging her sword.

"Hey Rukia." he said.

"Hi, uhhh"

"Naruto."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Naruto."

"You must be a powerful shinigami. Yoruichi picked you out of everyone."

"Well, I'm not that strong, but I'm not a pushover either." she smiled.

"So, uhhh. Do you like Ichigo?"

Her eyes grew wide when he asked her. She didn't want to look too obvious but her expression already gave her away. "I knew it. You like Ichigo."

"Look I. . . . " Instead of continuing, she knew there was nothing else she could say. She remembered when she was back in the real world. When her classmates asked her the same question. 'Me and Ichigo are just friends, thats all there is to it.' Thats what she said back then. After he risked his life to save her, could she say the same thing now.

"You seem like a smart kid so I won't hide anything." (boy was she wrong with the smart kid comment.) "I care for Ichigo, I really do. Even though I care about him, I never thought about taking it to the next level. Shinigami are supposed to fight, feelings aside. Thinking about being with Ichigo just. . . never registered in my mind."

It turns out that Naruto sucks when it comes to his relationships. But when it comes to other peoples relationships, he actually knows what he's doing. (kinda like me.) Ironic isn't it.

"Thanks Rukia, you're a nice person." Naruto said as he ran off. Rukia just stood there and thought. 'What did I just do.' she said to herself. Naruto was on his way back to Ichigo to do more cupid work. Before he reached him, he heard a loud okay from Yoruichi. Looks like its time to begin.

THE END

i guess im gonna put the end after every chapter. anyway i have a proposition for you, or anyone whose reading. you get to choose the content im gonna write. choose between 3 paths. Action or Romance/Comedy. i could get right to the training or i could play around with some comedy and the relationships. Or i could do things my way, which would add both together but it may take longer for me to update. you guys choice, choose romance/comedy, action, or both but that'll take longer to update.

also P.S. sorry but we ran out of paper flavored fries. 


	17. Train Your Mind, Body, And Heart

OK, I now have the whole story planned out. All I have to do is finish typing the chapters. The only thing holding this story back is my crappy computer. Anyway, heres the next one. 

Chapter 16

Yoruichi and Kakashi stood up proudly as their friends lined up before them. They were like generals, ready to command their soldiers.

"Ok, lets get down to buisness." Kakahsi said. "You guys will be teaching each other. Shinigami rely more on speed and power. You guys need to learn to do more than just attack and evade."

"Yes, and you ninja rely more on tactics and deception. To help you guys become more rounded, you ninja need to learn how to evade, also in the power department you need more strength. You shinigami need to become tricky. Everything isn't just a straight up fight. You need to think about the situation and respond accordingly."

"At the end of the day I want you all to have a little bit of ninja and shinigami in you. By learning the skills of the opposite world, you will find even more hidden powers."

"So what do you want us to do?" Naruto yelled.

"Match-ups. Renji vs. Kiba, Ichigo vs. Naruto, and Rukia vs. Neji. Its just gonna be a fight. You vs. them." Kakashi said plainly.

"Theres no way we can learn from just fighting normally." Neji said in his usual attitude. "Whats the catch?"

Yoruichi smiled. "You're pretty sharp. You shinigami, the rules are: no shikai, no bankai, no special techniques, no kidou, and you can only fully swing your sword ONCE!"

"Wait, wait, wait. We can only swing our swords once? How can we win with just one attack?" Ichigo complained.

"I think I'm actually agreeing with Ichigo." Renji added.

"We must learn to evade and plan. Make a strategy, make that one hit count." Rukia said.

"Well someone gets it." Yoruichi said with a sigh.

"Thats not all. You ninja have rules too: no weapons, no hand to hand combat, and you can only use one jutsu of my choice. Neji can use his empty palm attack, Naruto can use rasengan, and Kiba can use gatsuga."

"You put us in the same boat as them." Kiba explained.

"Not exactly." Kakashi said. "They have swords so one hit is all they need to win. You guys need to learn how to strengthen your jutsu so that one hit is also all you will need."

"Heres whats gonna happen. If any shinigami misses with their one attack, they lose. Also if they are knocked out by their opponents attack then they lose."

"If a shinobi misses with their jutsu, then they lose. If their one attack doesn't knock the opponent out, then they lose. Also if they are cut by the enemy's sword, then they lose."

The shinobi and the shinigami stood and listened as they explained. This training is gonna be difficult for both parties. "Renji and Kiba, you guys go first." Kakashi said. Renji and Kiba both walked out a couple of feet, then turned and looked at each other. "You can begin."

Renji immediantly began using shunpo. He ran all over the place, confusing Kiba a little. The thing is Kiba has something that other ninja don't. He sniffed the air to try to find his opponent. 'When he comes up for his one attack, all I have to do is dodge. Wait, but if I dodge then, crap, this is harder than I thought.' he thought to himself. His train of thought was lost when he smelled his enemy approaching from behind. He turned and saw Renji behind him with his sword in the air. Before he could swing it down, Kiba jumped back and charged his chakra.

Renji looked at him confused. 'If he just waited for my attack then he could have dodged it and won. Instead he jumped back before I could begin my attack. Wait,' Renji thought. Now things are comming together. 'So thats their game. It seems he realized it before me. The match is still on. I can win this.' Kiba jumped forward as he spun around at high speeds forming his gatsuga. He zigzaged around the field, trying to find the best opening. Renji ran in Kiba's direction with his sword held high.

'Idiot.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I think they both got it." Kakashi whispered to Yoruichi. She nodded and turned her attention back to the fight.

Kiba flew towards Renji with full force. Renji held his sword in front of him to parry the attack. The jutsu and the sword collided. Immediantly, Kiba began to drive Renji backwards. As he flew backwards he dragged his feet on the ground to slow down. Kiba knew he had to finish this now before he used too much chakra. He screamed as pushed with all his might. Renji noticed this. He smiled. Now was the time.

Renji pulled his feet off the ground to stop the dragging. Without the dragging Kiba was moving nearly twice as fast. The sudden boost of speed made him lose control of his jutsu for a second. A second was all Renji needed. He turned his sword down and pushed his energy out his feet to shoot up in the air. Kiba stopped his jutsu and looked at Renji in the air. Then his eyes grew wide. He slowly touched his forehead and looked as blood was on his hand. When he turned his sword down the sharp edge was pointed towards him. When he lost control of the jutsu he slowed down, making him slow enough for the sword to cut him.

"Thats the end of that." Yoruichi said. "We will discuss all the matches afterwards. For now, Rukia and Neji will fight next." Kiba walked towards the gang with a disappointed look on his face. Renji moved towards them smiling over his victory. When they made it Rukia and Neji were already ready to fight. "Begin."

The two began running towards each other right off the bat. Naruto and Ichigo wondered why they would do that. The sad part was that they were the only ones that wondered that.

Rukia ran forward and began a horizontal slash. Neji bend backwards to dodge it. As he moved Rukia immediantly stopped and started to swing her sword down. As long as she doesn't make a full swing, its not considered an attack. Neji did a backflip and landed on his feet. Afterward he charged chakra into his hand. Rukia saw him getting ready. Now was the time. She jumped forward and swung her sword down. He jumped back but before her attack continued she disappeared. As he landed back on his feet he instantly bent down backwards. As his body curled backwards he saw Rukia's sword fly past his face.

'Damn, that was my one attack.' Rukia thought. Still bent backwards, Neji thrusted his hand up and strong chakra hit Rukia's chest. She flew backwards fast like a bullet that was just shot. She couldn't keep going forever, she would crash into a wall sooner or later. 'If I can just..' she thought. Even with the force pushing the forward, she managed to get both feet on the ground. At the speed she was going, her feet touching the ground only made her flip backwards, spirling out of control. She flipped up and began falling towards the ground. This was her last chance. Instead of crashing into the ground, she was able to regain control in the air. She landed on her hands. She pushed off with her hands and landed on her feet. She landed without a scratch, except for her chest which put her in slight pain.

"Wow, that was pretty good. She regained control fast enough to land on her hands." Kakashi said. "Ok, next I want Naruto and Ichigo up there." Neji graciously helped Rukia back towards the gang. Now it was Ichigo and Naruto's turn. "Begin."

'I know exactly how to win.' Naruto thought.

'I know exactly how to win.' Ichigo thought.

Naruto was about to continue his attack until he notices something about the rules. "Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto yelled."You said I can only use rasengan, but how can I do that without shadow clones?"

"Fine since someone has to whine, you can make one clone." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he created a clone. They both worked to form the rasengan in his hand. The clone disappeared and Naruto rushed forward with the rasengan. Ichigo ran forward also with his sword in hand. Ichigo swung his sword down and Naruto pushed his rasengan forward. The blade and the attack collided in a struggle of energy. In the end, the blast blew both of them backwards. They both landed on their feet however.

"Well that was short." Kakashi said.

"We aren't done yet." Naruto complained.

"You both used you one attacks so its over. Get over here so we can elaborate." Yoruichi said.

Everyone gathered together and Kakashi stood before them. "Ok, first was the Kiba/Renji fight. At first you guys were lost but later on you figured it out. You both passed this test."

"Hey but Kiba lost how can he pass?" Naruto complained.

"So you don't want me to pass?" Kiba said angrily.

"Next was the Neji/Rukia fight." Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto completely. "You guys figured it out by time the fight began. You both fought well even though you both actually lost. Rukia missed her slash and Neji's attack didn't knock Rukia down. Rukia, nice save by the way." Rukia smiled at the acknowledgement.

"Finally was Naruto and Ichigo." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "You both didn't learn anything. You can't just attack and hope for the best."

"Yeah but since both out attacks connected we didn't cheat. Also Naruto's attack didn't knock me over. That means I win." Ichigo said happily.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "His attack didn't cut me so I win, right."

"You both lose." Yoruichi said. " Everyone else got the point but you two."

"What point!" Ichigo yelled

"You guy were obsessed with winning. Theres no point in winning if you don't gain anything. Everyone else fought to become stronger, to learn, but you guys just fought to win. This is training not a tournament." Naruto and Ichigo looked at each other. They fought for all the wrong reasons. They fought to win, and that didn't help them at all.

"Well thats it. We just had that short lesson planned. You guys can have some free training now. Who knows you guys better than yourselves. Train independantly or with each other. I'm sure you all have something to work on thanks to this training. Your dismissed." Kakashi said as he walked over to Yoruichi.

"We should start our training." She said with a smirk.

"Lets do it." he said as they both walked away.

Naruto looked at everyone there. He had to train and become strong. He needed to show that he could learn and become better. The first person that came to mind was Neji. He should be a good training partner. He ran over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Neji, you wanna..."

"No." he said coldly. He walked away and Naruto's hand slid off his shoulder.

'Ok I should have known that would happen. Wait a minute. I forgot about my other mission. I gotta remember that thing Sakura told me.' He thought back. Back way before he came here.'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Naruto had just bought some flowers. 'Girls like flowers right?' Thats what he kept telling himself. 'Sakura has no choice but to go out with me when she finds out how romantic I've become, thanks to that book ero-sennin gave me.' After searching for her everywhere, he found her coming out of Ino's flower shop. Now was the time to make his move.

"Hey Sakura." He called hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Oh, hello Naruto." she said walking over to him.

"I got something to give you."

'Oh god, another ramen coupon.' she thought. "What is it?"

"Tada." He said pulling out the flowers. "They're cherry blossoms. I thought you'd like them."

"They're beautiful." She took the flowers and sniffed their sweet scent. "Thanks."

"Also there's this." He pulled out a small card and gave it to her. She slowly opened it and read it out loud.

"You rock, will you go out with me?" In the corner was a little doodle of Sakura inside a giant heart. The artwork was pretty crappy, but the feelings were sincere. 'He put a lot of thought in this one. Maybe just this one time.' she thought.

"What do you say?" he said nervously.

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt." she said with a amile.

'YES!' he thought to himself. He wanted to yell it out loud but he tried his best to keep his cool. "Great, I just got some new ramen coupons and..." before he continued he looked at her face. He saw her disgust when he said ramen. He had to think fast. "I mean we can go to the finest restaurant in Konoha."

"You need a reservation for restaurants like that."

"A reser...what?"

"You need to learn to eat something other than ramen ya know."

"Or you should learn to like ramen more." he said under his breath.

"I heard that!" She said angrily. "Maybe this date is a bad idea!"

"You're impossible to please. Everybody can't be Sasuke ya know."

'DING DING, ROUND 1!' said inner Sakura. Sakura gave Naruto the hardest punch she had ever given. He rolled backwards and broke through the fence behind him. She walked over to him as blood dripped down his forehead.

"I got an idea. Why don't you try to get other people together. When you got an idea of what you're doing then come back for me."

"Ok, I AM gonna get two other people together." he said with a smirk.

"Fine." she said as she walked away. 'I'd hate to meet those suckers.' she thought.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Naruto shivered as he thought of that horrible punch. 'Anyway, Rukia and Ichigo are the perfect people to start off with.' Naruto ran towards Rukia. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Hey Rukia!" He yelled to grab her attention.

"Hey Naruto. Ichigo and Renji are having their rivalry training over there so I'd like a training partner."

"Actually..." he began. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. He saw the shock in her eyes as he finished.

"Ichigo said that?" she asked.

"Yup. He meant it too." Naruto said as he chuckled a little inside.

"You're joking, he would never..."

"Think about it. He always starts to argue with you. He always tries to save you. It all fits."

Rukia thought silently to herself. Maybe this is how Ichigo really feels. "Ok, I'll just go talk to him." she said as she walked in his direction.

Naruto smirked. 'Ok, according to that book this may not work, but if it does then the relationship will be very strong. My work is done for now, gotta get some training in.' he thought. He crossed his hand and made a clone appear. The clone helped a rasengan form in his hand. "Lets see how strong I can make this jutsu."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji were right in the middle of some intense training. Ichigo held his sword high and looked at Renji.

"Ok, lets see if you can stop this one." Renji nodded and Ichigo began to attack. "Getsuga Ten...'

"Ichigo!" He stopped when he heard his name. He saw Rukia run up to him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Renji, can I talk to Ichigo alone?" she asked politely.

"Uhhhh, sure i guess." he said. He gave both of them a confused look as he walked away.

"Whats up Rukia?"

"Well, its just that, I know how you feel about me."

Ichigo looked with wide eyes. 'Damn that Naruto.'

"Well, Rukia. Its just that, well..." After stammering for a minute, he was silenced. She did something that he really wasn't expecting. He could no longer speak, he could no longer think. She gave him the best and hardest punch to the jaw that he couldn't even think straight. He flew backwards and nearly busted his skull on a rock.

"How dare you say something like that." She said as she slowly walked closer to him.

"What the hell was that for? What did I say?"

"Rukia is unfit to be a shinigami. She couldn't beat the simplist of hollows. I should have let her die. Rukia is a disgrace!" she recited with a grunt. "Thats what you think of me? I'm a disgrace that you have to save all the time?"

"I never said that. I'd never say that to you."

"I know you wouldn't, thats why you gotta say it to other people and never say it to my face."

"I told you that I don't think that about you!" Ichigo yelled frustrated.

"How do you feel about me then. Nows you chance, tell what you really think about me."

Ichigo slowly rose to his feet as he tried to think of what to say. "Well I think you are..., well..."

"A nuisence, annoying, weak?"

"No, you're cool, and smart, and..."

"If you have to think this much then I'm sure those are all lies. Why you.."

"Those aren't lies! Whats wrong with you even thinking that I'd say those things about you."

"So you don't think that I'm weak or should have been killed? All your actions point towards that conclusion."

"Do you think I would like someone that is weak, that deserves to die. Hell no. You definitely wouldn't be someone that I call weak."

Rukia smiled. She knew what he was trying to say. "So you'd like someone that is strong."

"Yeah." he said proudly.

"Someone that doesn't give up."

"Damn straight."

"Someone like..."

"You." It took him a minute before he realized what he said. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He felt a blush comming on and he turned away. Rukia smiled.

"So you like someone like me. You know theres only one person in existence that is like me, and thats me."

"Well, now you know." he said. There was no use hiding it now. Still he wasn't good with normal compliments, let alone sweet talk. He had to think of something else to say. He wanted to just come out and say the truth but his macho attitude wouldn't let him. He slowly turned around and cleared his throat.

"Rukia, I..., like..." After thinking of what to say, his words were useless as he was silence again. No, not by a punch this time. Rukia pressed her lips against his. Ichigo was shocked that she'd do this but all he could do now was go with the flow. He brung his arms around and hugged her tightly. Time seemed to stop as they kissed for almost forever. Finally, Rukia slowly opened her eyes and her lips retreated. Ichigo unwrapped his arms around her and stared into her eyes.

"Maybe now isn't the time to start a full relationship, with the epic fight that is going to happen." Rukia said.

Now that Ichigo knows how she feels, he wants to return his feeling. "Rukia, but..." She cut him off.

"After all this is over, then we can start things off. Thats how its gotta be." Rukia walked past him and began to walk away. She couldn't let feelings get in the way of battle. They are shinigami. They have a job to protect, and that comes before everything else. EVERYTHING else.

On the outside it was almost midnight. Of course inside that special cave you could never tell. All the men were in the special hot spring. With its special healing powers it was a must for getting ready for battle.

"So, whats the plan for tomorrow." Neji asked. Everyone in the hot spring was silent. "I knew no one has thought of anything." he said with a sigh.

"Its just that thats Kakashi-senseis job, thinking of plans." Naruto said.

"Too bad cause I don't have a plan." Kakashi stated plainly.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Kiba complained.

"The only thing we can do is trust your knowledge and instincts. Orochimaru is unpredictable so making a plan would be useless." Kakashi said.

"True, so theres nothing else we can do today but relax."Renji said. His relaxation was cut short as he heard two grunts. He looked over to Rukia and Yoruichi.

"I believe we need the hot spring too." Rukia said.

"Then just get in." Naruto yelled.

"Sorry guys, I believe its the ladies turn."

"We just got in here!" Ichigo complained.

"Well you should have 'just got in here' twenty minutes ago." Yoruichi said with a smirk. With grunts and complaints, all the men exited the hot spring and the women had it all to themselves. After a couple of minutes of relaxation, everyone grabbed a spot and hit the hay. Their last day of relaxation was over. Soon this will all come to an end.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Outside of seireitei back in their usual spot, the three enemies continue their plotting inside the cave.

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama, you will be back to your old self by tomorrow." Kabuto said.

"Damn that shinigami. He knocked back our plans quite a bit." He thought back to when he was going to torture Kakashi but Byakuya stopped him. "How's Sasuke?"

"He's well and ready for tomorrow. What about the artifact? Did you get it?"

"Do you underestimate me Kabuto. Of course I got it. The problem is that the other one will be harder to obtain."

"Other? I thought it was just one."

"No, there is two items i need. Tomorrow, you and Sasuke will take on the enemies while I get the second item."

"But we are outnumbered. How will we stop them?"

"Kabuto, don't worry. We have reinforcements."

The End

sorry bout the long wait and thanks to all the people that put this in favorites and story alert.


	18. Thieves At Work, MatchUps Decided

Sorry for the long wait, here's some more.

Chapter 17

It was morning. It was almost time. The three evil men stood and looked at one another. Time to rock and roll.

"Do you both understand the plan?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." replied Kabuto.

"Yeah, yeah, lets get this over with." Sasuke grunted.

"You're so impatient, Sasuke-kun. Fine, lets begin." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and in slithered two snakes. Of course they were bigger than normal ones. They were stronger too, since they both had one dead shinigami in their mouths. Orochimaru performed a couple of handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground. Two coffins slowly emerged from the ground. They opened slightly and many dark shadowy hands bursted out. The hands from one coffin grabbed one dead shinigami and the hands from the other grabbed the second dead shinigami. They dragged the bodies into the coffins and then they closed again.

"Could you hurry this jutsu up?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Its already done." Kabuto said. Finally, the coffins opened again. This time, all the way. Two figures emerged from the coffins. Sasuke stared in awe as this is the first time he seen this jutsu's effects.

"So this jutsu..."

"Ressurects those whom have perished. Do you like it." Orochimaru asked.

"How can a jutsu like this exist?"

"You can ask questions later. Its time we head out." The two followers nodded and so did the two that were reborn. "Sasuke and Kabuto, you two get to Sokyoku. You go too." He said as he pointed to one of the resurected men.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." he replied.

"I will take him and go complete our mission. We will come back you up shortly." He turned and looked at the other figure. "Lets move out." Then all five of the men exited the cave.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

It was nearly 20 minutes til noon. Everyone was awake and ready for battle. Kakashi stood and looked at his friends.

"This may be a dumb question, but is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I guess now I should tell you guys that me and Yoruichi will not be there to fight with you."

Naruto jumped up instantly. "What do you mean? You won't fight with us? Why not?"

"We have things to take care of. Two things to be exact." Yoruichi replied.

"But..."

"Naruto, you guys will be enough for this mission. If I didn't have this whole thing planned out then I wouldn't send you guys in alone."

"You talk as if we're little children." Renji said.

"Exactly my point." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Since you guys are all ready, we should move out now." Yoruichi said. They all nodded and headed straight towards the exit. They traveled through the tunnel until they ended up outside. They all huddled up one more time before it was time for battle.

"This is it. To help us move forward, we have to remember why we're doing this." Kakashi said.

"For Shikamaru." Naruto added.

"For all of Soul Society." Rukia added.

"Yeah, for all of those who suffered thanks to Orochimaru!" Kiba yelled.

"Well then, I guess we should head out." Ichigo said with a smile. With that, Kakashi and Yoruichi went one way and Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto went another. The question is 'will this be the last time they see each other?'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Meanwhile, all hell was breaking loose inside the Shinigami Research Institute. They had finally figured out that they had been robbed.

"You! Go outside and make sure that those guards aren't slacking off!"

"Yes sir."

The man walked around with his female assistant by his side. He turned around as another shinigami approached him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We are done investigating. It turns out the only thing that was stolen was item #2546."

"I don't remember every single item I create! Which one is it?"

"Uhh, uhh, just a second sir." He said fumbling through some papers.

"Todays a bad day to get on Mayuri Kurotsuchi bad side! Hurry, I don't have all day." he yelled.

"I...I...I'm trying to locate the form." he said as he nervously searched through the papers.

"You useless being." he said as he reached for his zanpakuto.

"Here it is, sir!" he yelled. He held out the form as he fliched afraid of what his captain might do. Mayuri yanked the form and looked at the item. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the item. He then grew angry and threw the form towards his assistant and lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled at the shivering shinigami in front of him.

"Y...Yes Captain Kurotsuchi." He said as he ran out the room.

Mayuri walked over to the big computer in the room. "Search the database for item #2546." he ordered. Everyone on the computer began typing until the item appeared on the screen. "Search the materials found in the item. I want it found now!" They all began typing, looking for the stolen item. They searched and searched and finally found what they were looking for.

"We found item #2546. It is somewhere in Seireitei, but we can't locate it, sir."

"Why not?"

"Our database suggests that either the theif is using a tracker distorter, or the item is in use. Its powers would most likely stop us from tracking it."

"Damn it!" He yelled as he walked towards the other side of the room.

"Are you okay, Mayuri-sama?" asked Nemu.

"Does it look like I'm okay? Who knows what someone could do with this item, especially since its still in its experimental stages." Before he could say more, two shinigamiran inside. One of them turned and approached the captain.

"Sir, we have a problem. Theres a high chance that another item has been stolen. We would like your permission to investigate."

"I don't care, just go." he said.

The two shinigami approached the door that led to the expirements. On the door was a keypad. Of course there would be some tough security. It gets tougher as you enter the door. Too bad the shinigami didn't get that chance. "ACCESS DENIED!" yelled a loud voice comming from the keypad. The two shinigami turned to see many zanpakuto pointed in their direction, except the captains.

"I see." He said as he gave them a wide grin. "Somehow you obtained the permission code and figured out how to pass all my other security. Of course after a break in all the codes have been changed and the security has been updated. You stole one item but you will not take another. You will not make fun of me or my security again."

"It seems like we have been caught." said one of the shinigami. Then both of them was covered with a puff of smoke. The other shinigami were so confused that they didn't see the next attack comming. Kunai flew in all directions. Those who got hit with the kunai were unlucky. Sadly those who got caught in the massive explosion afterwards were equally unlucky.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The squad of heroes moved quickly. They wanted to get there as fast as possible. Its about time this act comes to an end. Soon the party made it to the base of the hill. After a little bit of running and climbing, they made it to their destination, Sokyoku Hill. It was a couple of minutes after noon. Yet there was still no one in sight.

"He invited us, yet he has the nerve to be late." Kiba said.

"Neji, you think you can search to see if you can find them?" Naruto asked. Neji gave a quick nod and activated his byakugan. He searched in the front of them, and in the back of them. He searched on one side and then the other. He searched above them and...

Neji quickly jumped into the air. "Below you!" Everyone tried to jump to the side but someone got caught. Kabuto grabbed Naruto's ankle from underground. He popped out the ground and Naruto fell to his knees.

"I caught Naruto. What a surprise." He said not surprised in the least.

"Kiba!" Renji said as he ran and released his zanpakuto. Kiba ran forward and spinned creating a gatsuga. They both headed towards Kabuto. Something was wrong. Kabuto was smiling. Neji quickly checked the surroundings for another trap.

"Save Naruto! Get away from him!" He ordered. Kiba stopped his jutsu and jumped back. Renji used shunpo to move quicker. He grabbed Naruto and jumped forward, just in time to dodge a fireball that exploded from the ground.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "But why didn't Kabuto move if he knew the fireball was comming?" They waited and out of the smoke came hundreds of small snakes.

"I got 'em." Rukia said as she held out her palm. "Destructive Art #33, Blue Fire, Crash Down!" A big wave of blue energy shot out and destroyed a majority of the snakes. The rest were dispatched of by Renji with his zanpakuto.

"Now where are they?" Ichigo asked the Hyuuga. Neji continued to scan for their enemy's whereabouts. He found one. He quickly turned around and threw a kunai. Sasuke ducked and threw a punch towards Neji's face. He dodged by moving to the side. He tried to give Sasuke a gentle fist attack but he missed thanks to the sharingan reflexes. As soon as he dodged, Sasuke brung his foot over to the side and kick Neji right in the chest. Luckily he was able to soften the blow with chakra. Neji flew backwards but was able to get his hands on the ground. He then flipped back onto his feet.

Sasuke smirked. "Is that all you got, Hyuuga?"

"Its not over til the very end, Uchiha."

Naruto looked over towards Neji. He just realized what happen sinced they moved so fast. "Sasuke!" He yelled as he tried to run in his direction. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stand thanks to Kabuto's medical ninjutsu.

"I got 'em." Ichigo said as he ran towards Sasuke. The bandages flew of zangetsu as he grabbed the handle. He charged Sasuke and swung his sword downward but a snake shot from the ground and grabbed the blade with its fangs. "What the.." he murmured. Before he could say more, Kabuto popped from the ground Kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

'Its six of us and two of them yet we can't lay a finger on them. They planned their attack out well.' Rukia thought. Kabuto and Sasuke jumped back and looked at all their enemies.

"We saw your battle with those rampaging monsters." Kabuto began."You were good. Of course thats why we aren't surprised to see those Konoha idiots here." He said pointing to Neji and Kiba.

"Where's Kakashi. Was he too afraid to face me again?" Sasuke asked. "Or did you guys trade him for this girl?" He said pointing to Rukia.

"Damn you Sasuke. Why are you helping those guys?" Naruto asked in anger.

"You still insist on bringing me back to Konoha don't you. Will I have to kill you to show that I am no longer your little friend. With all these people here it looks like you have plenty of friends. You don't need me and I don't need you."

"But Sasuke..." he started but was cut off.

"Drop it Naruto!" He said while hurling a kunai at him. Though it was easily deflected by Ichigo's blade.

"Enough talk, why don't we just fight!" Yelled Renji.

"Sure..." Said Kabuto. "Lets begin the plan Sasuke. Have you found your target?"

"Yup, lets begin." He said as he threw a Kunai towards the ground. One explosive tag was attached to it. Kabuto reached in his hoster and grabbed enerything inside. He threw on the ground three smoke bombs and a total of ten explosive tags.

"Thats gonna be a big explosion!" Neji shouted. Too late. Instead of lighting first, these bombs exploded instantly. Thanks to the smoke bombs, smoke covered the entire hill. It was nothing but confusion. As the smoke cleared the four heroes gathered together. Wait...four?

"Wheres Renji?" Rukia asked.

"And Neji?" Kiba added. They search but the didn't see them or their two enemies. But they did see someone else. He approached slowly and looked at his enemies.

"Another ninja. Do you know him Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto looked and was surprised at who he saw. "Theres no way." He said. "I thought that you were dead!"

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Renji slowly moved his head. The explosion must have knocked him out for a couple of minutes. He checked his surroundings. He wasn't at Sokyoku anymore.

"So you awaken."

He turned to see Kabuto. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Revenge. From our last fight." Kabuto smirked. "Lets settle this in one last fight."

"Your either brave or stupid. Either way, you are gonna die here!" Shouted Renji.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"You challenge me to a one on one. You can't beat me." Neji said.

"Really, you think a Hyuuga can beat an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I guess I'll save your brother the trouble and kill you now." Neji said. Now Sasuke's pissed.

"Really, coming from the Hyuuga that can only beat his younger cousin."

"I believe thats enough talking. Bring it on." Neji said as he activated his byakugan.

"Fine, your funeral." Replied Sasuke as he activated his sharingan.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"You sense it don't you." Asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, they started fighting already." Said Kakashi.

"I guess we should start too."

"Yeah." They were walking through the forest. They stopped and looked at their surroundings. Kakashi threw a kunai at a tree. A dark figure jumped and dodged it. Yoruichi, with a flick of her wrist, shot two hidden knives towards the figure. He got hit right in the chest. As he got hit he exploded destroying a couple of trees in the process.

"We obviously know your here so lets just get this over with." Kakashi said.

"My my, so impatient." Kisame said as he landed in front of him.

"You really think you can kill us?" Asked Itachi as he landed beside Kisame.

"You two disrupted Soul Society long enough." Said Yoruichi.

"We will kill you two here and now." Added Kakashi as he lifted his handband.

the end

how's that. plenty of action to go around. im gonna end this story with a bang. read and review 


	19. Cursed Duels

Chapter 18

Orochimaru smiled as he looked at the door in front of him. He was deep underground. He had to disable all the security settings for the second time to get there. He was in a long corridor with many doors, each with a different experiment. Finnally his search was over. Now its time for him to claim his prize. He pressed the button in front of him and the door slid open. On the floor was many square panels. A pedestal was in the middle of the room. On the pedestal laid a sphere. Item #7934, The Pure Power Orb.

Orochimaru didn't step on the floor. Motion sensitive. He instead held out his arm and four snakes shot out from under his sleeve. They all aproached the item. One snake wrapped its mouth around it. The other three continued forward and each one laid on a certain panel on the floor. When the three snakes were in place, the first one lifted the sphere off the pedestal. No alarms went off. Orochimaru smiled.

'I knew it. They couldn't have been able to change all the security settings that fast. They altered the outer security but not the inner. All I had to do was touch those three special panels and that would override the security. Looks like this will be easier than I thought.'

The snake came over to Orochimaru and he took the orb with his other hand. It was around the size of a baseball. He placed the orb in his pocket. Then, all the snake retracted and went back into his arm. His mission was half way complete. He turned to walk away but ran into a certain angry man and his assistant.

"Oh, you survived the kunai and the explosion. Congrats." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Who do you think you are? You will not steal from me for the second time. You will die today." Mayuri said with Nemu by his side.

"Me and my partner will kill you two and walk out of here with this item." he replied.

"Haha, thats a good dream, but it won't happen. Your associate is already down for the count. Its pretty foolish for you to send the weakest as lookout. Now he can't move any of his limbs."

"Really. Is that the ability of that monstrosity of a zanpakuto?"

Mayuri lifted his released zanpakuto and pointed it at the enemy. "To put it simply, my blade Ashisogi Jizo will make it so that you can't move any of your limbs. Your partner will be kept alive. You however will die."

"Why keep him alive?"

"I sense strange power inside him. He will be kept as a research subject. I only need one so you are not needed."

"Sorry but you won't kill me. As I said, we will walk out of here with this artifact. You two will not be able to stop us!" Orochimaru jumped to the side and threw a kunai at his enemies.

"Attack Nemu!" he commanded. Nemu rushed forward and ran past the kunai. As she passed it, she saw something flash past her. She felt a hard knock on the back of her neck. It was hard enough to bring her to her knees. Then she fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Nemu?" Mayuri said confused. He saw that the kunai was still comming, aimed right at his head. He tilted his head to the left and the kunai flew by. But just like Nemu, a sharp pain on his neck brung him to the ground and he blacked out. Everything was going Orochimaru's way. In front of him was a knocked out vice-captain, and knocked out captain, and his partner who stood and held the kunai Orochimaru just threw.

"You are good." Orochimaru said. "YOu think you can teach me to do that?" he said as he grinned.

There was no reply.

"You're pretty quiet. Do you mind if we start the plan now? We should get it over with as soon as possible."

There still was no reply. The man just walked over and got down on his knees and bowed to him.

"Maybe I made you too obedient. Anyway, lets begin. Prepare yourself." Orochimaru held the sphere above his head and it began to glow. A circle of light appeared around the two of them as Orochimaru began to chant.

"Power of the holy, power of light, allow this man to obtain forbidden power, the power of which is not his birthright, the power that should only be held by the chosen, the power of a shinigami!" The circle of light then shot upward and they were both inside a cylinder of pure white power. The sphere in Orochimaru's hands began to shake and tremble. He tried his best to keep his grip as he continued. "The power of a shinigami shall run through this man's veins, he shall gain all their strengths, all their weaknesses, yet still retain his original powers, from this day forward, the Forth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves shall walk among the living and the dead, as a shinigami!" The sphere then let out an intense blinding light. The whole corridor was filled with its light. All this pure white shinigami power would soon belong to Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

It was a fierce fight between two of Konohas strongest clans. Byakugan vs. Sharingan. With the sharingan's reflexes and the byakugan's range of vision, it will be hard for either of them to land a blow. They were already engaged in close hand to hand combat. They continued for minutes without either getting an attack in.

'This is going nowhere.' Neji thought. 'If I can just get one powerful blow in'. Sasuke threw a punch at his head but he moved to the side and dodged. He took one step forward and thrusted his right palm forward. Sasuke jumped back and dodged the attack but Neji just took another step and thrusted his palm forward. Sasuke barely got his feet on the ground so he couldn't jump far. He just jumped backwards again but Neji persistently tried to attack him. He kept jumping back until the heel of his foot slipped on a rock. He fell backwards. 'Now.' Neji thought.

"Empty Palm!" He pushed his hand forward and let out a huge blast of air and chakra. Instead of shooting it forward, it shot up at the sky. As Sasuke tripped he was able to push Neji's hand upwards before the chakra was released. 'Not good!'

Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him to the side. Neji landed on his feet. He turned around but Sasuke was gone.

'Gottcha' Sasuke thought. Neji looked up and a wave of fireballs headed towards him. He charged up his chakra and shot another empty palm. It knocked all the fire to the side and hit Sasuke right in his chest. He began to fall to the ground. Neji had to take this opertunity. He ran towards him and jumped into the air. Sasuke saw him comming. He threw two kunai at him. Neji was already in the air so he couldn't dodge. They both struck him in the shoulder. Him and Sasuke both landed on their feet on the ground.

"You're good. How you lost to Naruto I have no idea." Sasuke said.

"YOu're not too bad yourself." Neji said as he took the kunai out his shoulder. "I just feel so...stupid."

"Why's that?"

"Me and Naruto. Choji and Shikamaru and Kiba. We all risked our lives trying to save you. We got badly injured but all we wanted was everyones safe return to Konoha, including you. Now you repay all the sweat we lost, all the blood we spilled by leaving to go to Orochimaru. Just to kill one person. Thats why I feel stupid. We should have never bothered with trying to save the likes of you."

"You're right. You shouldn't have bothered with trying to save me. Its not like I asked you to."

"You're right. You didn't ask us, but someone else did. I doubt any of us would have went if you didn't mean so much to your teammates, Naruto and Sakura. They wished with all their hearts that you wouldn't betray them. Naruto tried his best to help you. What do you have to say about all that?"

"I say who cares." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I see. The only thing you care about is revenge. How heartless."

"How did this conversation start anyway? Is the great Hyuuga trying to talk his way out of this fight? Or has talking to Naruto for so long made you weak?"

"Talk my way out of a fight? No. I just wanted to know how you feel about betraying your entire villages' trust. Now I know you don't care about any of it. How sad. I'm gonna have to kill you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thats big talk. Can you back it up?"

Neji ran towards Sasuke with rage in his eyes. "Lets find out!" He threw a kunai at Sasuke but he just jumped out of the way. He saw Neji running up to him for an attack. Sasuke smirked. He stood there and Neji began to strike. Instead, Neji's palm went right through Sasuke. He quickly turned around and kicked Neji right in the gut. He flew to the gound.

"I can see chakra, almost as well as you can. Clones won't fool me. You don't know the full power of these eyes do you?"

"I see." Neji said as he jumped onto his feet. "Let me test your eyes then, Uchiha. I want to see how strong they really are. Lets see if you can see through this attack." He looked down and the martial art circle appeared on the ground. Ancient japanese symbols appeared around it. Neji put both his hands in front of him, then got into the special stance.

'What is this.' Sasuke thought.

"Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms." Neji ran in Sasuke's direction, ready to begin the attack.

"Bring it on!" Sasuke yelled.

"2 Palms." Neji tried to hit him with two finger strikes. Sasuke leaned to the side to dodge. He brung his fist forward to strike the Hyuuga. Neji just spinned around the punch. He let out chakra out his feet so he could gracefully glide around Sasuke's punch. In one motion, after dodging he began to attack again. So fast that the sharingan couldn't help.

"4 Palms." He gave Sasuke four strikes in his back. Sasuke turned and tried to swing his arm around. Neji just ducked and continued his assault. "8 Palms." He attacked Sasuke relentlessly. After being struck in the chest so many times, Sasuke's body was in no condition to dodge.

"16 Palms." Blow after blow, Sasuke's chakra was being sealed by the power of the byakugan. He found it hard to breath since the chakra points are so close to his organs. "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" He gave Sasuke one final strike, sealing several chakra points at once. Sasuke coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

"How was that? I just sealed 64 of your chakra points. Theres no use trying to use jutsus now."

Sasuke struggled to lift his head. He looked at his enemy. "Bastard." he murmured. Mustering all his strength, he began to try to stand. After stumbling a bit, he stood on his two feet.

"Good. Naruto didn't give up after getting attacked like this either. Can you continue? I'm not done yet." he said as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Ha, you should know. I have a great suppy of chakra on my neck. And now that chakra will contribute to your downfall!" The curse mark on his neck began to glow red and the fiery marks began to spead across his body.

"That spider guy had a curse mark too. It will be useless once I seal all your chakra away."

"Land one attack and you think you have this fight won? You'll learn not to underestimate an Uchiha!"

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"You can't run forever!" yelled Renji. He swung his released zanpakuto again. Kabuto jumped out of the way as it crashed into the ground.

"You swing your sword so wrecklessly. You won't be able to hit me like that." Kabuto said with a grin. "Why don't you release your bankai?"

"Why should I? I don't need it to finish you." he said as he swung his sword again. Kabuto just jumped to the side and dodged.

"I doubt it, but lets see how long you can last without it." He performed a couple of seals and his have became covered with blue chakra.

"You're not gonna be able to cut off my movement this time." Renji said with a smirk. 'If this works I can take him out with one strike.'

"We'll see about that." Kabuto rushed towards Renji. He whipped his sword around and it crashed down on Kabuto. As dust flew up Renji dropped his sword and began to chant.

"Binding Art #1," He quickly turned around and pushed out his hands. "Restrain!" Kabuto was inches away from atacking Renji. Before he could get to him, his arms flew behind his back and locked into place. He tried his best to move his arms but it was no use.

"Now you know how it feels to be imobilized." Renji kicked Kabuto in the chest. He flew back and hit the ground. "You aren't a clone, are you? The first time I attacked it was a clone. I knew you would try to attack from behind so I had this spell ready. You can't trick me with the same move twice."

"Damn you." Kabuto said. He continued to try to move but with no success.

"Its over!" Renji yelled as he swung his sword down. It crashed into the ground and made rocks shoot outward. "That was a short battle." Renji said with a smirk.

As the dust cleared Renji retracted his sword and turned to walk away. 'I should try to get back to Sokyoku.' he thought. Before he could get far, he heard a loud explosion behind him. He turned around but got hit in the right shoulder before he could react. Then Kabuto kicked him in the gut and knocked him off his feet onto the ground.

Renji lifted his head off the ground and looked at Kabuto. "This power..." he started but Kabuto disappeared before his eyes. He reappeared right in front of him and stomped on his chest. Renji yelled in pain.

"I hate using this but I have no choice." Kabuto said as his hand was covered with medical jutsu chakra. Instead of blue, it was a dark purple color. His burst of power came from the wavy dark mark that had spead across his face.

the end

okay, at first i didnt know which fights to begin with but i chose these since the next fights would be more hectic. read and review please 


	20. Death by Dances

Chapter 19

"I thought that you were dead!" yelled a confused Naruto.

"Yes, you can say I was dead. But now I'm alive and I'm gonna continue to do my job."

"What job is that?" asked Kiba.

"My job to fight alongside Orochimaru. To make sure he is happy. And now, to make him happy I must kill you all."

"Who is this guy?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Our mission to save Sasuke. He was there. I left to fight Sasuke but bushy brows said Gaara took care of him. His name was...uh"

"Kimimaro." he finished. "I can't blame you for forgetting my name."

"What are his abilities?" asked Ichigo.

"I can't remember. It was a long time ago." Kimimaro smirked and put his hand over his left shoulder. A bone popped out of his body and rose to his hand. He grabbed it and yanked the bone all the way out of his body. Everyone else looked on in disgust.

"Did he just...uh...yank out his bone?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he can control his bones freely, even take them out of his body." Naruto said.

"Thought you couldn't remember."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, no time for arguing. How do we beat him?" asked Rukia.

"I don't really know, I didn't fight him for long."

"An all out assault. He won't be able to block every hit." Ichigo said. Naruto tried to stand, but Kabuto's medical ninjutsu hasn't worn off yet. "Looks like just the three of us then. Naruto you stay back."

"Yeah." Naruto said. Not like he could argue with him anyway.

"Lets go." Rukia ran forward, followed by Ichigo. Kiba formed some seal and Akamaru jumped on his back.

"Man Beast Clone." Akamaru was covered in a puff of smoke and transformed into Kiba. "Lets go Akamaru, Gatsuga!" The both Spinned like tornadoes and flew towards Kimimaro. They tried to make an 'X' as they hit him but he jumped into the air to dodge. Ichigo met him in the air.

"You're mine!" he yelled as he swung down Zangetsu. Kimimaro held up the bone to defend and it stopped the blade. 'What the...' Ichigo thought. He lifted it back up and swung it down again but the bone did not break. Kimimaro tuned his bone to the side and deflected Ichigo'sword. He brung his foot around and kicked Ichigo in his head, sending him flying towards the ground.

"Destructive Art #4, White Lightning." Rukia pointed her two fingers and out shot a burst of lightning. It was aimed at Kimimaro's chest and he couldn't dodge it in the air. He just put his bone in the way to block it. After stopping lightning, not so much of a crack was on the bone. He landed on the ground and put his hand out towards Naruto. Small bones shot out from his fingertips.

"Naruto!" Rukia jumped over and grabbed Naruto before the bones hit. She jumped to the side and evaded them all.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." she replied.

"Troublesome." Kimimaro said as he ran towards them. Kiba and Akamaru jumped into his way and used gatsuga. Akamaru flew by first and tried to hit him but he jumped to the side. Kiba tried to catch him from the side but Kimimaro jumped forward. He was just too fast when it came to evasion. Ichigo ran up from behind for a sneak attack. He swung his sword down but Kimimaro held his bone over his head to block.

'If its a bone, why won't it break?' Ichigo thought. Kimimaro pushed his bone up and pushed Ichigo's blade off of him. He quickly turned around to stab him in the chest but Ichigo blocked with the side of his sword. Kimimaro only smirked.

"Dance of the Camellia." he said. He began constantly stabbing the side of Ichigo's blade with his bone. Ichigo tried his best to keep his footing but he was definantly being pushed back. His eyes grew wide when he saw a small crack appear on his sword, and with every hit it grew a little bigger.

"White Lightning." Rukia yelled. 'He can't dodge while right in the middle of an attack.' The lightning flew and hit Kimimaro right in the back. "Direct hit." Kimimaro turned and shot out more finger bullets towards them. Rukia grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way. Worrying about them, he forgot about the guy he just attacked. He turned back around and saw Ichigo's sword in the air with spirit pressure bursting out of it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The blast hit him straight on. He was blown back and hit the ground. Rukia used shunpo and ran beside Ichigo, still with Naruto in her hands.

"Thanks for the second time." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it." she said.

"Is that guy dead?" Kiba said as he ran towards them. Akamaru barked alongside him.

"He took a lightning bolt to the back and a hit in the face by Ichigo's move. He can't live after all that." Naruto said. But still they all saw Kimimaro rise to his feet. He slowly walked towards them.

"My bones are stronger than ordinary ones. Your strongest attacks can't break them. Also your attacks are useless if they can't penetrate my bone masks." They all looked and saw a bone shield covering his entire body under his skin. Most of his skin in the front was blown off because of Ichigo's attack so you could see the bone cover clearly. "You will not stand in the way of Orochimaru's goals." Kimimaro said and luckily the skin around his curse mark was still intact. It spread across what skin he had left and his chakra shot up. "I will not allow it!"

As his chakra went up so did his speed. He disappeared from their sights and reappeared right behind them. They turned around as fast as they could but Kimimaro's speed was greater. "Dance of the Larch." Bones began shooting out of his body. He was standing right behind them to they had to think fast to dodge the attack. Ichigo tried his best to shunpo out the way but he was caught in the leg. A bone cut into his thigh deeply. He flinched from the pain and continued to evade. Kiba wasn't so lucky either. As he ran a bone scratched his back and he fell forward from it. The only one that saw the attack comming was Rukia. She was able to shunpo her and Naruto out of harms way.

"Tha..." Naruto began.

"yeah yeah, thanks, got it." She said. Ichigo and Kiba endured the pain and jumped right beside Rukia. "You guys okay?"

"I can handle it." Ichigo said.

"I'm alright." said Kiba.

"It seems when it comes to predicting attacks and evasion, that girl is the best." Kimimaro said.

"I've read about those. Those dances that you attack with. A long time ago there was someone in Soul Society that could use them, not with bones of course." Rukia said.

"You may know how my dances work, but you don't know what kind of secret combinations they have. I'm sure you don't know their full power."

"True. That book I read didn't reveal all that much, but I can say the same thing about my dances."

"Your...dances." Kimimaro said confused.

"You guys, I'll fight him one on one for a little bit." Rukia said.

"What, this guy is a monster. Can you handle someone like him?" asked Ichigo.

"I told you already, think of me as a warrior Ichigo. As a warrior I can handle myself in battle."

"Fine." he said.

"Take care of Naruto." she said. She took a few steps forward and looked at Kimimaro. "Yes, thats what I said. My dances." She held her zanpakuto in front of her and it began to glow. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She slowly turned her sword and it began turning completely white. A long white ribbon came out of the handle and looped in front of her. Ichigo and the others stared. It was the first time even he had seen her zanpakuto.

'How did her sword just transform like that?' Kimimaro wondered.

"First Dance," Rukia said and she disappeared from all sight. Kimimaro looked around confused. He felt the ground under him getting colder. He turned around and Rukia was behind him and he was standing on a circle of ice. She flicked her sword around and the ribbon followed its path. "White Moon!" Ice began to cover his feet. He tried his best to move but he was stuck.

"Its over." She said. The circle of ice began to glow. Kimimaro knew this wasn't good. He had to escape. He made two bones come out of his feet and ankles. They broke the ice around him and he jumped out of the circle. He barely dodged the tower of ice that shot up from the circle. When he landed he held onto his ankles trying to stop them from going numb from the cold.

"Wow, Rukia did that?" Ichigo said atonished.

"She's stronger than you think." Naruto said.

"I see you dodged the first dance." Rukia said. Kimimaro turned and shot more finger bullets. Rukia jumped behind the ice tower to dodge. She then jumped into the air and held her hand on the tower. "Destructive Art #31, Shot of Red Fire!" Since her hand was on the ice, the ball formed inside of it, making it explode from the inside. Rukia kicked off the ice right before it exploded. Shards and blocks of ice flew in all directions. Kimimaro had to do some careful moving to dodge them all.

"Watch what your doing Rukia!" Naruto said. Ichigo had to carry him so they could dodge the ice aswell.

"Sorry!" she yelled. She then used shunpo to confront her target. She appeared in front of Kimimaro and swung her sword down. He jumped backwards. She dashed forward and slashed down but he blocked with two bones that shot out of his chest. With a free hand, he grabbed another bone that popped from his shoulder.

"Dance of the Camellia!" He began quickly attacking her with his bone sword. He did it right after she pulled her sword back. She didn't see the attack comming. She moved as fast as she could, dodging a majority of the strikes. The thing is he was moving too fast. When he thrusted it forward it cut the side of her left thigh. When she flinched from the pain, she was defenceless. He thrusted it forward again and stabbed the left side of her gut. Blood splashed out and she coughed some up aswell.

"Rukia!" all her friends yelled.

"This fight is over." Kimimaro said. He tried to take his sword out of her stomach but using her left hand, she held onto his hand before he could take it out. "You still have strength left." he said. His eyes grew wide when the point of Rukia's sword was right in-between his eyes.

"Next Dance, White Ripple." Kimimaro let go of the bone and tried to jump back but Rukia kept him from going anywhere with her left hand. Four points of light appeared in front of them and then a huge wave of ice shot forward from her zanpakuto. She let go of his hand and he was blown backwards from the force. Afterward, in front of Rukia was nothing but ice. Also in a big slab of ice was Kimimaro, frozen solid. With her left hand, Rukia pulled the bone sword out of her body. More blood splashed on the ground. She threw the bone to the side but coughed up more blood. She began to fall towards the ground but she stabbed her sword down to hold herself up.

"Not...yet." she said. Enduring the intense pain, she dashed forward to give the finishing blow.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The battle in the forest was just heating up. The copy ninja and the goddess of flash vs. the monster of the hidden mist and the strongest of the Uchiha. Four wellknown people battling it out.

"Stand still damnit!" shouted Kisame. Yoruichi was standing in front of him. She had a big smirk on her face.

"You move way too slow. I thought Kakashi said you were strong."

"Damn you!" He ran and swung his big blade, Samehada. Of course, Yoruichi was able to shunpo out of the way. His sword crashed into the ground with great force. When he lifted it back up, he felt her grab his left arm. She held his arm and back and threw him to the side. He crashed into a tree and then into the ground.

"How boring." Yoruichi said. Kisame popped up from off the ground and ran towards her.

"I'll show you!" he yelled. He swung his sword down again but just like last time, Yoruichi dodged and his sword hit the ground.

"Here we go again." she said as she grabbed his back and arm just like before.

"Not this time." he smiled. Her eyes widened and Kisame began to glow. He then exploded leaving a crater in his place. Yoruichi appeared on a tree, blood comming down the side of her mouth.

"Yoruichi!" Kakashi yelled. She turned around and found a fireball heading towards her. She shunpoed away and the fireball incinerated the tree, leaving a blazing fire. Yoruichi landed on another tree and Kakashi appeared next to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me yet." he said. He grabbed a kunai and lunged at her. Fortunately, another Kakashi jumped up and stabbed the imposter. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"These guys are good. You can't fall for their tricks." Kakashi said.

"Thanks. I didn't think fighting ninja's would be this difficult."

"Remember, these aren't just ninjas. They are some of the strongest ninja in all of our world. Them and their organization."

"Some of the strongest, we're flattered." Kisame said. Four Kisame's surrounded the tree Kakashi and Yoruichi were on. They each swung their swords at them.

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled. He created two shadow clones and destroyed two Kisame's.

"I see them." She quickly gave two Kisames powerful blows in their chests. All four of them melted into a puddle of water.

"See, I can still handle myself." She said.

"So it seems, good luck." replied Kakashi.

"You too." She said. She shunpoed away and Kakashi jumped high into the air. He looked down and saw Itachi just standing there. He turned towards the inferno Itachi started with his fireball. He pointed one finger at him, and another at the fire.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" The fire began to turn and spin. It rose up and formed a huge dragon made of fire. It roared and dashed in Itachi's direction. Kisame jumped in front of him to intercept the attack.

"Exploding Water Shockwave!" He breathed in deeply ready to blow out water. Instead he got kicked in the jaw by Yoruichi before he could try anything. She shunpoed away and Itachi jumped away as the fire dragon crashed into the ground. Kakashi Performed some nice acrobatics and landed in another part of the woods, right in front of Itachi.

"It seems you and your partner work well together." Itachi said.

"Same goes for you two, but thats what I'd expect from akatsuki partners."

"You have stood in our way for the last time, Kakashi Hatake. You will die here."

"We'll see about that!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards Itachi. He threw a kunai at Itachi but he jumped into the air to dodge. 'How about a quick one.' he thought to himself. He jumped into the air and blue lightning formed into his right hand. Itachi looked down but it was too late. Kakashi struck him with his lightning blade right in his chest.

"How's that?" Kakashi said. He saw Itachi smirk. Then, Itachi's body broke apart and turned completely black. As his body turned black it formed many small shurikens. 'What the...' They all flew into Kakashi's body. Blood flew everywhere. Through all the pain though, Kakashi landed on his feet.

'What just happened?' he thought. Then, he heard many wings flapping. In the air, hundreds of crows hovered above him. They all flew towards Kakashi and as they traveled they transformed into demon windmill shurikens. 'What in the world...' thought as they all crashed into his body.

S S S S S

Yoruichi gave Kakashi a hard punch right in his jaw. Kakashi flew into a tree. He slowly moved his head and looked at her.

"What was..." he began. Yoruichi rushed towards him and grabbed his arm. They shunpoed away just in time to dodge a dragon of water that flew in their direction. They reappeared on a tree, plenty of yards away.

"You okay." She asked.

"What exactly happened."

"You were just standing there not moving, like you were in a trance. You told me to hit you if you even spaced out like that. I hit you once and nothing happened so I had to hit you a second time with some kido in my fist."

"Yeah, thanks. It was genjutsu, an illusion. You knocked me out of it before that water dragon did. Thanks again."

"It looks like the one with the weird eyes can do more than just shoot fireballs. What do we do now? We haven't even got a good hit in yet."

"Looks like we have to use our ace in the hole."

"I thought we would last longer before we had to use it. Guess it can't be helped."

"Yeah." As their conversation ended, another water dragon charged them. Yoruichi grabbed Kakashi and shunpoed away. They landed in a clearing and Itachi and Kisame stood before them.

"You guys have been doing nothing but running. I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Kisame said.

"You say that now. Its been fun, but now the fun's gonna end." Kakashi said.

"Can you back up that statement, Kakashi?" asked Itachi.

"Its time, the tables are about to turn." Yoruichi stated.

the end.

there you go. hopefully i made some rukia fans happy with this chapter. dont worry though, soon you guys will get your monthly dose of good ol yondaime. read and review 


	21. 2 on 1, Heroes vs Hokage

Good news everyone. Another chapter.

Chapter 20

The others looked on with shock and amazement. Rukia landed on her feet, but the pain brung her to her knees. She was kneeling in front of a wave of ice. In the middle of the wave was a big chunk of ice that had been cut right in half. The lower half of Kimimaro's body was in it. On the floor was the upper half on Kimimaro's body, still frozen within the ice.

"Rukia did it." said Naruto. He tried to walk over to her but he still couldn't stand. He turned and looked at Ichigo. "A little help here."

Ichigo walked over and picked up Naruto and held him under his arm. Him and Kiba both ran over to Rukia. Kiba got on one side of her to help her up. Ichigo even dropped Naruto and got on the other side and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm not important so just drop me on the ground. Abuse the boy that can't stand!" Naruto said with an evil look.

"Thanks guys." Rukia said.

"I guess your a better shinigami than I give you credit for. Sorry." Ichigo admitted.

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that Ichigo. For the time being, maybe we should go and check on the others."

"You sure you don't need to go get healed first."

"I'm fine, its nothing that the hot spring couldn't heal."

"Well then, lets get out of here." Kiba said. He ran over and grabbed Naruto. Ichigo turned and bended over. He held his hands out behind him. Rukia looked in confusion.

"Uhhhhh Ichigo. What are you doing?"

"Hop on so we can get out of here."

"I told you I'm fine, you don't need to do this."

"You said you didn't want to be healed. If you travel by yourself you could get injured more or you would slow us down. Just c'mon."

Rukia let out a big sigh and got on Ichigo's back. He stood up and got beside Kiba.

"Thanks." Rukia whispered in his ear. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We ready to head out then." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." she said.

"Ready over here." Naruto said.

"Well, lets go then." Kiba said. They all began to walk away. The were forced to stop as they heard a familiar voice.

"Don't you walk away from me." They all turned around to see Kimimaro, unfrozen and crawling towards them.

"No no, he's only got half a body. He can't be alive, there isn't even any blood." Kiba said.

"How can you still be alive." asked Naruto.

Kimimaro smirked as he continued to crawl. "You said it yourself, I'm already dead. It will take more than this to kill me again. I will do all that I can to help Orochimaru-sama."

"Well said Kimimaro. Faithful to the end I see." Everyone looked to the side of Kimimaro and a portal was next to him. Out of the portal stepped Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Well well well. Hello Kyuubi boy. How have you been?"

"Like you care." Naruto replied.

"This is Orochimaru?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, pleased to meet you Rukia." She was shocked when she heard her name. "Don't look so surprised. I know all of you, Ichigo, Rukia, Kiba, and Naruto.

"I see, you're orochimaru." Ichigo said. "You're the guy that put that box in my head and put everyone here in danger."

"My first time meeting you in person and I'm already hated."

"Get used to it." Kiba said.

"Orochimaru-sama." He looked down and Kimimaro was still on the ground. "Could you please use your jutsu to heal me."

"Oh yeah. Kimimaro, if you got injured like this then the next time you fight will be useless. They know your techniques, you'd get injured even faster."

"But I still have level 2 left. Please Orochi..." He was silenced with a kunai in the head.

"Nice shot Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba smirked back.

"Help me, O...ro..chi..ma...ahhh" He couldn't even finish the name. His head fell to the ground and his body began to fade away, including the part frozen in the ice.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of rekilling him." Orochimaru said.

"He didn't even help him." Rukia said.

"Thats the kinda guy he is, completely heartless." Naruto said. He broke out of Kiba's grip and stood on his own two feet. He flinched from the pain but was still able to stand. "Like I'm gonna let Kabuto's jutsu keep me from beating this bastard."

"Kiba, take Rukia and run." Ichigo said. He bent down to let her off his back. "Whether your a warrior or not I doubt you could do much in that condition." Rukia nodded.

"Lets go." Kiba said. Rukia put her arm around his neck and he helped her walk away. As they left Sokyoku, only Ichigo, Naruto, and Orchimaru remained.

"You ready to get beat down, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah right. I'm not even gonna fight. You two get to test out my newest subject. How lucky are you?"

"Newest subject? Where is the guy then?" Ichigo asked.

"He's right here." Then, dust shot up around him. Ichigo and Naruto could tell there was someone there. They waited til the dust cleared and when it did, a shinigami stood by Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru got a shinigami on his side. I can't believe it." Ichigo said. He turned and looked at Naruto but he was just completely speechless. "Naruto, you okay. Do you know this guy, is he dead just like that other one?"

"Yeah, he's dead. Thats the fourth." Naruto said still wide eyed.

"The fourth?" Ichigo said confused.

"The fourth hokage, he was once the strongest ninja in the village hidden in the leaves." Orochimaru stated.

"Strongest ninja. Then why is he in shinigami clothes? Why does he have a zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Thanks to me this man now has ninja and shinigami abilities. Thanks to me, and this artifact." he said as he held up The Pure Power Orb.

"So thats why you came to Soul Society. I can't believe Soul Society would make something that dangerous."

"So you revived the fourth just so you could use him as your puppet. I can never forgive anyone who would disturb the dead for their own personal gain." Naruto said.

"I knew you would react this way. After all this is the Yondaime, the hokage that you respect as the savior of the village. Savior or not, he still died just like all the others."

"I'm gonna make you regret saying that!" he shouted.

"Fine then. Enough talk, I'm ready to see his improvement."

Naruto growled as he got ready to attack. Ichigo was right by his side also ready to strike. 'I will have to defeat you fourth, to set your spirit free. I know you wouldn't want to be controlled by a guy like Orochimaru.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Attack, Yondaime." Then, Yondaime disappeared from all their sights. He appeared behind Ichigo. He swung his sword down but Ichigo held his sword over his head to block. Naruto ran towards them and threw a kunai at Yondaime. He shunpoed out the way and appeared behind Naruto.

"Now Ichigo!" Naruto yelled. Yondaime swung his sword down and slashed Naruto's head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and the getsuga tensho headed straight for Yondaime. Even at such close range he still shunpoed out the way. "He still dodged it."

He reappeared a nice distance away but he was still under attack. Four Narutos pretty much fell from the sky. They all fell towards Yondaime. Again he disappeared from their sights. 'So fast.' Naruto thought.

Each Naruto felt a hard hit in their guts and they all were knocked back. Yondaime appeared back in his previous spot and all Four Narutos hit the ground. Three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto laid on the ground, staring at the hokage. 'So this is the power of Konoha's yellow flash. Theres no way we can keep up with his speed.'

He rose to his feet and looked at Yondaime. He disappeared from sight yet again. Naruto got ready. 'Okay, okay, where are you?' he thought. He heard noise from above. He looked into the air and Yondaime was falling towards him. His hand was out and a blue swirling sphere was in it. Naruto jumped back as quickly as he could and the force of the blast pushed him back even further. Naruto landed on his feet and looked at his enemy again.

"Two can play this game." he said as he created a clone. Naruto held his hand out and began gathering chakra. Yondaime saw this and decided to strike. He appeared behind Naruto ready to strike. He couldn't dodge. Before he could attack he was drove back by Ichigo.

"You still got me to deal with." he said.

Yondaime just smirked. He was ready to attack again but he stopped when he noticed the sphere in Naruto's hand. "The rasengan?" he said. He held out his hand and a rasengan formed in it. "I created this jutsu. How can you use this jutsu?"

"Your sensei taught it to me. ero-sen...I mean Jiraiya."

"I don't know any Jiraiya." Naruto's eyes grew wide at this comment. Even after dying, how can you forget about your sensei, the person that made you the ninja you are today.

"What do you mean? You gotta know Jiraiya. That old perverted guy."

"I don't know any Jiraiya." he said again.

"I figured something like this would happen." Orochimaru said. "Thats why I altered his memories." Naruto gave Orochimaru an evil look. "He doesn't know anything about Konoha or his own family. All he knows is how to fight and how to obey me."

"Bastard!" Naruto cried. He ran towards Orochimaru with a rasengan in his hand. He thrusted his palm at him but it was stopped. Yondaime held his hand by his wrist.

"Don't you dare attack Orochimaru-sama." He gave Naruto a strong kick in his stomach sending him flying backwards. Ichigo ran and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Looks like Orochimaru is a heartless as you say he is." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we have to take out the fourth, so he can rest in peace. To do that, we gotta step it up a notch."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Lets take 'em out."

"Yeah." Naruto jumped to the side. He closed his eyes and looked around inside his body.

"Fox, Fox. I need some of that power of yours so chop chop."

"YOU DARE ORDER ME AROUND!" it said.

"Remember what me and my friends did to you a couple of days ago. Don't ever forget that pain. I'm in charge so you just hand over the chakra."

"YOU TALK BIG NOW. SOON I WILL BE CALLING THE SHOTS. TAKE MY POWER FOR NOW. BUT REMEMBER, ONE DAY I WILL BREAK FROM YOUR BODY AND RAMPAGE ON THE OUTSIDE."

"Whatever." Naruto said. Back on the outside, Ichigo noticed Naruto's body changing. The whisker like marks on his face grew bolder. His nails and teeth grew sharper. He also sensed Naruto's chakra increasing at least five times than it was before. Naruto let out a roar and red chakra swirled around him.

'So you did have a nice trump card, Naruto.' Ichigo thought. 'We can definantly win this.' Ichigo held his sword out in front of him and charged up his spirit preasure.

Naruto looked on. "Is he gonna do the same thing that his inner hollow self did? I guess they do have the same moves."

"Ban...kai!" Ichigo said. His power exploded and a tower of his energy shot up skyward. Dust began to cover the energy and the winds nearly knocked Naruto over.

'So this is the power of that boy.' Orochimaru thought. 'No wonder he has his eye on him.'

Finnaly the energy began to die down. Naruto tried his best to see Ichigo through all the dust. He was able to see his sword. Smaller than his ordinary sword, all black with a manji for a hilt and a broken chain on the handle. He saw the sword turn and it emited a powerful shockwave. It blew away all the dust. Now he could clearly see Ichigo. He had a long black robe covering his body with red lining on the inside.

"Tensa Zangetsu." He stated as the name of his bankai.

'Cool.' Naruto though. He was frightened the first time he saw it but now that he's on his side, he thought this was assuring victory.

"Lets see how much those transformations changed you two. Attack Yondaime." Orochimaru said.

Yondaime disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto. He swung his sword at him but it was caught by Naruto's hand. Kyuubi chakra was constantly flowing from his hand and that prevented him from being cut. He brung his other hand around and gave Yondaime a powerful punch in the jaw. Naruto let go of the sword and Yondaime fell back.

"You're powerful but can you keep up with me?" He said. He appeared behind Naruto. He couldn't turn around in time. Yondaime swung his sword but was blocked by Ichigo's sword.

"I'm pretty sure I can keep up." He said. Yondaime appeared next to Naruto for another attack but he was again blocked by Ichigo. He smirked and Ichigo laughed back. Naruto looked at the two of them until the both disappeared. He hear sounds of swords clashing all around him. He knew they were fighting but all he saw were blurs flying around. They were too fast for his eyes. They both jumped back and stared each other down. Yondaime breathed heavily but Ichigo wasn't tired at all.

"You can't match the speed of a bankai." Ichigo said. 'Although having to go bankai on someone with an unreleased zanpakuto, his ninja powers must have been really great.'

"I got your back Ichigo." Naruto said. He created dozens of shadow clones. They all gathered around Ichigo. "Charge Uzumaki army!" They all began running towards Yondaime. As they ran he could see a dark figure dashing between them. Not only does he have to deal with the clones, but also Ichigo using them for cover.

"Theres no way around it." he said. He held his sword in from of him and it began to glow. The army stopped as they looked at it glow. "Swirl, Kajoushukun." The blade began to bend. It curved around and formed what looked like a hypnotic whirlpood. In the end, the sword had a circle as a handguard with 4 lines connecting it to the handle. From the handguard, the blade comes up as it normally would, then it bends around creating a spiral until it gets to the middle. Everyone was amazed.

Orochimaru watched on, eager to see its abilities. Ichigo was especially was amazed. 'He can perform shikai. I learned shikai months after turning into a shinigami. I doubt he's been a shinigami for more than a week.' Then he thought about the orb Orochimaru used to transform him. 'Soul Society really does make some dangerous items.'

"What are we waiting for? Charge!" The army of Naruto's ran and Ichigo ran with them. As they aproached Yondaime, he let out a big sigh. Then, he swung his sword horizontally. The sword didn't hit any Naruto's, but something else did. A powerful slicing wind shot forward once he swung his sword. All the Naruto's were hit, including Ichigo who was hiding within them. All the clones poofed away and the real Naruto and Ichigo were blown back onto the ground.

'What an interesting ability.' Orochimaru thought.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied as he jumped onto his feet. "But its dangerous whatever it was."

"You still don't understand the ability of my zanpakuto. Thats a shame. Look closer." Yondaime said. He jumped into the air and swung down his sword. Ichigo and Naruto felt something coming towards them. They jumped to the side and another wave of slicing wind hit the ground. They both looked at where the wave hit and a huge cut was on the ground. Its as if a huge sword sliced the ground.

"He'll destroy Sokyoku at this rate." Naruto said.

"Then we just gotta stop him." Ichigo said.

Ichigo dashed towards him and swung his sword. Yondaime blocked with his sword. Thanks to the shape being bent, Ichigo's sword slid to the side leaving him open. Yondaime slashed his sword horizantally. Ichigo jumped back to dodge the blade but the wave of wind came after him. He held his sword in front of him to block the wind slice but the force still blew him far back. He almost fell off Sokyoku Hill.

"Is that all there is to bankai?" Yondaime said.

He quickly turned around when he heard Naruto's footsteps. Naruto started to slash his claws wildly at Yondaime. Yondaime was able to dodge every hit thanks to his great speed. Naruto made one last slash forward but he dodged by jumping into the air. Then he held his sword forward and began spinning. when Ichigo's sword came down towards him his sword knocked Ichigo's to the side. Ichigo landed on the ground next to Naruto.

"Try this on for size." Yondaime said. Still in the air, he held his sword outward and wind gathered around it. Then, spirit preassure gathered with the wind and they both covered the sword.

'He put the rasengan on his blade.' Naruto thought. It was like he was holding a big rasengan with a handle. He swung his sword downward and the rasengan left the blade and flew towards them. They jumped to the side and the rasengan crashed into the ground.

"Can you handle more?" As he landed on the ground he gathered more air and chakra on his blade. "Rasengan Barrage!" He swung his sword wildly, shooting out many rasengans. They all flew towards Ichigo and Naruto. Ichigo gripped his sword ready to block them all.

"Get behind me." Naruto said. Ichigo looked confused at first, then he walked behind him. Naruto held his arms towards his chest and inhaled deeply. Seconds before the barrage hit him he swung his arms out and let out a loud powerful roar. The loud sound and the powerful chakra blew all the rasengans away. Naruto fell to his knees, tired from the roar.

"That was cool. You okay." Ichigo asked. He held out his hand and helped him to his feet.

"I'm alright."

As Naruto got on his feet, Ichigo looked up and more rasengans were flying at them. Ichigo held his sword and quickly slashed each and every one. Yondaime landed on the disapointed. None of the rasengans hit.

Orochimaru smiled. This battle was epic and he already seen the destructive powers of the fourth. He decided it was time to end it. "Yondaime, I think its time for you to finish it."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh yeah. Make the ending...explosive." he said with a smile.

"Yes, orochimaru-sama. My next attack should finish them."

Yondaime held his sword out in front of him and it began to glow. "Lets go, Kajoushukun. Three steps to destruction. First step, uzu." Wind and spirit preasure gathered around his sword. It was more this time thought. He was gathering a massive amount of energy into one rasengan. Luckily, Naruto and Ichigo caught on.

"Did he say three steps to destruction?" Naruto asked.

"He said this would finish it. We gotta stop him before he attacks."

"I know, I know." Ichigo ran towards him gripping his sword. Naruto ran towards him and created a clone. He held his hand back and began gathering chakra. This time it was Kyuubi chakra.

"Its too late." Yondaime said.

Ichigo reached him and swung down his sword with energy all around him. "Getsuga Tensho!" Yondaime dashed forward when his sword came down. He was next to Ichigo by the time the attack was unleashed. While running past he swung his elbow and hit Ichigo right in the back. Naruto was right in front of him with a rasengan. He thrusted the attack forward but Yondaime grabbed him by the wrist. He threw Naruto's wrist behind him and jumped into the air. Ichigo and Naruto both turned around Yondaime pointed his sword at them.

"He dodged both of our attacks." Ichigo said.

"Get ready, he's gonna do another rasengan barrage."

Yondaime swung his sword down and one rasengan shot out. It was the size of all his other rasengans aswell, but it was special.

"Like we can't stop this small thing." Ichigo said. He began to swing his sword to knock the rasengan aside.

"Second step, hidai."

Before Ichigo's sword hit the rasengan, it instantly grew bigger and bigger. When Ichigo hit it, he hit a rasengan 50 times bigger than a normal one.

"It's huge." Naruto said as the giant ball of spiraling wind pushed back Ichigo's sword.

"I can't hold it back." Ichigo said. Naruto pushed his hands against the attack and pushed out as much chakra as he could. Ichigo was pushing with his sword and Naruto with his chakra. Still the giant rasengan didn't back down.

"I believe its time to make my exit. Wrap it up, Yondaime." Orochimaru jumped away. Yondaime jumped to the side and looked as the giant rasengan tried to crush his enemies. Then he jumped off Sokyoku Hill and began to fall towards the forest. As he fell he looked at the giant rasengan and smiled.

"Final step, seisei kujo." The giant rasengan began to glow. Finally, there was a huge explosion. Yondaime was almost caught in the massive blast. Soul Society would be lucky if even half of Sokyoku is left standing. Everything was caught in the blast, including Naruto and Ichigo.

the end

there. before questions turn up i got some explaining to do. everything about yondaimes zanpakuto was made up by me. the name Kajoushukun means lord of spirals. as for the steps the first means swirl, the second meant enlarge and the last means bring destruction. there yall go, yondaime fans be happy, and read and review 


	22. Battles in the Forests

Next chappy, sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 21

"Bankai!"

Kabuto looked on as red spirit energy covered his foe. "So you finally swollowed you pride and released your sword." he said. The energy faded away and the giant skeletal snake surrounded Renji. "Now lets see just how strong you are."

"I'm done playing around. I hope you like rotting in the ground cause your gonna die sooner than you think." Renji said.

"Now you have so much confidence. I wonder if you can say those same words five minutes from now. Assuming your not dead by then."

"Yeah, assuming you're alive to hear me say it."

"Well then. Lets continue."

Renji raised his hand and Zabimaru flew up and headed towards Kabuto. Kabuto jumped to the side and dashed forward. He jumped into the air and the sword sweeped under him. He lunged at Renji while in the air but the zanpakuto wrapped around Renji to defend him.

'Since those marks spread across his face he's gotten a lot faster.' Renji thought. He unwrapped Zabimaru and began to search. Kabuto appeared right in front of him and began to strike with purple chakra comming from his hands. Renji held his left palm in Kabuto's face before he could attack.

"Destructive Art# 31." His hand began to glow with red energy. Kabuto quickly grabbed Renji's wrist and pushed it up. The red blast shot over his head and Kabuto's medical ninjutsu cut his wrist muscle. Kabuto held his wrist tight and began to strike with his other hand. Renji blocked the attack with the handle of his zanpakuto.

"Thats one hand gone. Soon your other limbs will be useless."

Renji grunted. He pushed Kabuto's hand off his sword handle and kicked him in the chest. Kabuto released Renji's hand and fell back. Renji jumped back and swung his sword. Kabuto jumped to his feet and jumped out the way when Zabimaru crashed into the ground.

'He's too fast and dodges my ranged attacks. He's too dangerous when it comes to close combat. So what do I do?' Renji thought. He looked at Kabuto but he disappeared right before his eyes. 'Damn, he's too fast.'

Renji swung his sword across the ground. As the dust flew up he saw a figure jump into the air. He made Zabimaru fly upward and continually swing around, hoping to hit him. Kabuto appeared in the air and headed towards Renji. Renji jumped back and Kabuto landed on the ground. Kabuto quickly dashed forward for another attack. Before he reached Renji, he quickly jumped back and a segment of Zabimaru shot past him. He ran to the side and many segments crashed into the ground behind him. He looked into the air and many more segments were floating over him.

"Lets see you dodge all these." Renji said. All the segments flew towards Kabuto at once. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it at the ground and smoke surrounded him right before the segments crashed into the ground.

'That had to have got him.' Renji thought. The segments rose into the air again and reformed the skeletal snake. Renji stayed alert as the smoke slowly began to clear. Four Kabutos ran out of the smoke and headed towards Renji.

"Lets see which one of you is real." Renji said. He swung his sword and Zabimaru sweeped the ground. It went through three Kabutos but the last one jumped into the air to dodge. 'Gottcha.' The head of Zabimaru flew towards Kabuto and hit him right in the back, or right through his back. 'A fake! Then where...'

Kabuto's hands shot from the ground and grabbed both of Renji's ankles. He popped out of the ground and Renji fell to his knees.

"Doesn't this bring back memories? Didn't this happen last time?" Kabuto said with a smirk. He walked in front of Renji and looked down at him. "Do you think its been five minutes yet? Why don't you say what you said earlier."

Renji smiled. "I said I hope you like rotting in the ground cause..." Kabuto kicked him in the chest and he fell back on the ground.

"I hate people with cocky attitudes like you. You make me sick! You remind me of Naruto, nothing but talk." He kicked Renji's right hand and knocked his zanpakuto away. He walked to Renji's side and stomped on his chest. Renji screamed as Kabuto continued to stomp on his chest. His zanpakuto began to glow and then returned to its normal state.

"Its over." He said as he grabbed a kunai from his holster. "You die now!" He was about to plung the kunai into Renji's neck but was stopped when he heard a loud explosion. He turned to the side and he could see dust and smoke filling the air. 'It must be over.' he thought. He smiled and looked at Renji.

"You know where that came from right. That came from Sokyoku. I bet your friends were vaporized in that explosion." Renji turned his head and he could also see the smoke comming from Sokyoku. 'Ichigo, whats going on? You guys better not die.'

"Back to business. At least you can meet up with your other friends in the afterlife." He got his kunai and lunged at Renji's throat. Before he could hit him another kunai flew towards him. Kabuto deflected it with his kunai. He looked at his attacker.

"I found you. You can't hide from my nose."

"Kiba. Looks like you weren't caught in that explosion at Sokyoku. I guess I'll have to deal with you myself."

"Kiba." Renji said as he lifted his head.

"Get away from Renji!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards them.

"You aren't calling the shots here!" Kabuto said. He thrusted to kunai at Renji but couldn't hit him. Water splashed into his eyes before he could attack. Oh and it wasn't really water either.

"My eyes!" Kabuto fell back and dropped the kunai. He covered his eyes and yelled. "What burning liquid is this?"

"Good job Akamaru." He quickly grabbed Renji and dragged him a few feet away.

"Hey, where are the others?" Renji asked.

"Neji, I don't know. Rukia is in that hot spring recovering. Kakashi and Yoruichi are still gone and Naruto and Ichigo are at Sokyoku."

"What about that explosion?"

"I don't know what happened. All we can do is hope that Naruto and Ichigo are alright."

"Yeah. Anyway, this guy isn't normal. Can you take care of him?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna try." He stepped forward and Akamaru stood right along side him.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He looked at Kabuto. Kabuto slowly rose to his feet as the 'urine acid' wore off. "You're gonna have to fight me now!" Kiba yelled.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

It was raining fireballs all around Neji. There were some he could dodge but mostly he had to use his rotation to block them. That curse mark gave Sasuke way too much chakra. Neji leaned against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. 'I'm wasting too much chakra and I haven't even attacked him yet.'

Sasuke was standing in front of him. He smiled. He hadn't been hit since he activated his curse seal. "Are you gonna attack or just stand there?"

Neji stepped forward and charged at Sasuke. He threw a punch with his right hand. Sasuke moved to the side to dodge. He brung his left foot around and kicked Neji in his side. Before he fell back, Neji grabbed Sasuke's foot and swung him to the ground. Neji ran towards him and stomped on his chest. Sasuke coughed up spit. He grabbed Neji's foot and twisted it. Neji fell to the ground and Sasuke jumped to his feet. He jumped into the air and threw three kunai at Neji. Neji flipped backwards onto his feet and dodged the kunai. Sasuke landed on his feet and threw several small shuriken at Neji. Neji pulled out a kunai and deflected all of them. With his byakugan active, he noticed the shuriken changing directions behind him. He saw Sasuke controlling them. He tried to jump to the side but it was too late. Wire wrapped around his body and pulled his back and tied him to a tree.

"I got you now. I don't think you can rotate your way out of this." Neji tried to move his body but with no success. The only thing he could move was his hands by his wrist. 'I can move my hands. I'm stuck to a tree by wires. How can I get out of this.' he thought. His thinking was cut short when Sasuke's body was covered with fire.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The fire began to travel down the wire. Neji could only do one thing. Rotation, only without the rotation. He closed his eyes and let out chakra from all parts of his body. Sasuke smirked as the fire covered Neji's entire body. He let Neji burns for a few seconds before he was satisfied. The fire stream stopped and the fire around Sasuke went out. He looked and Neji was still burning along with the tree he was tied to.

"Burned alive. A nice end I guess." He walked over to him to make sure. The tree fell over and the entire thing was burning. He looked at the base where Neji should have been tied to. It was on fire but Sasuke could see blue chakra inside it. "What the..." He felt a shockwave of chakra blast from tree. The fire on the base of the tree was gone and Neji layed on the ground. He coughed as he layed there.

"You used all your chakra to stop the fire. That one last burst had to have drained your chakra completely. Its over, Hyuuga!" He grabbed another kunai from his holster. He kicked Neji over and threw the kunai at his head. It struck his forehead. Neji didn't even move.

"And thats the end." Sasuke said. He turned around and tried to walk away. Before he could go anywhere he heard rumbling. He looked at the ground and a fist shot upward. It took Sasuke by surprise. The fist shot up and hit Sasuke's chin. It was one massive upper cut. Neji's body shot from the ground and Sasuke fell back on the ground. Sasuke looked up and the Neji he struck earlier poofed and turned into a log.

Neji stood over Sasuke. "Don't count me out. I never go back on my word, thats my ninja way." Neji said. Sasuke grunted as he heard it. "I suppose you know who I got that line from. That move I just did was something I also got from him."

"So you're going to let that fool completely rot your brain." Sasuke smiled as the marks on his face began to glow. "I don't want to be part of that village anymore. I don't want to have that fool as a friend anymore. I don't need you guys trying to save me anymore." The marks completely covered his body. His hair grew longer and his skin was darker. Neji stepped back as he continued to transform.

"I won't return to Konoha. I will avenge my clan. Since you constantly stand in my way, then its time for you to die!" Sasuke jumped into the air. Wings popped out of his back and he hovered in the air. 'Oh great, now he can fly.' Neji thought.

"Its time we end this battle between clans. You don't stand a chance now. I'll end this quickly." Sasuke held his left hand with his right and gathered chakra. Black lightning began to cover his left hand.

'This is bad.' Neji thought. 'I have no more chakra left. I can dodge his attack if I grab his wrist but thanks to his sharingan he could retaliate and I will be defenceless. I might have to just take my chances.'

Sasuke landed on the ground with the dark chidori in his hand. Neji put his hands up, ready to attack. "So, you're gonna come at me even with no more chakra."

"Hyuugas never run away."

"Fine, lets get this over with!" Sasuke flew forward with his wings.

"This is it!" Neji ran forward. They were both heading towards each other. This was the final attack. They were both right in front of each other. Neji threw a palm thrust and Sasuke pushed forward his chidori. There was a large explosion that covered both of them. The question is could a gentle fist attack really be able to stop a chidori? When the dust cleared, Sasuke looked forward. He was uninjured. In front of him was Neji, who was also uninjured.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised. 'What just happened?' he thought.

Sasuke looked down and saw many shards of ice on the ground. He looked up at Neji. "Theres no way you can perform a ice jutsu. Why won't you just die already!" He ran forward to attack but a wave of ice shot in front of him before he could attack. He looked to the side and a shinigami stood against a tree.

"Thats enough. You two are now under arrest. You will come with me to the squad 10 jail, willingly or by force."

"A captain." Neji said.

"Awfully young for a captain aren't you." Sasuke said.

Hitsugaya stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy." Neji said. "He works with Orochimaru." he said as he looked a Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Neji, don't you betray me now. Together we will take over Soul Society."

Neji looked at Sasuke with shock. "Theres no way I would work with someone like you." Then he looked at the captain who was ready with his zanpakuto.

"Then I will bring you both in." he said. He pointed his sword at both of them. "Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kisame and Itachi stared at Yoruichi and Kakashi. They eagerly awaited for their so called 'ace in the hole'.

"I got three shots left. Lets make them count." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." she responded.

Kakashi took a step back and performed the handsigns of his one original jutsu. He charged his chakra and blue lightning covered both of his hands. He brung his hands up and he had chakra that was visible in each palm.

"Two at one time. If you can't hit us with one then how is two going to change anything?" Kisame said.

Yoruichi held her right arm out to the side. A white light gathered to her hand as she charged up energy. The light shot out of her fist and her entire body was covered in the white energy. It took the form of white electricity and began to crash around wildly. The sleeves of her jacket got ripped apart from the lightning, along with the upper part of the back.

"Two lightning users." Itachi stated. "What combination do you have in mind?"

Kakashi held both of his arms out to the side. Yoruichi walked behind him and put her arms around his body. The lightning in Kakashi's hands began responding to Yoruichi's shunko. The lightning started to burn the ground, slowly creating a crater as they stood.

"Here we go." Yoruichi said. In a flash, they disappeared right in before the akatsukis.

Kisame looked all around him but he couldn't spot them. "I can't even sense his chakra. Whats going on?"

"The lightning is Kakashi's chakra. That women's lightning is covering his and hiding their presence." Itachi explained. Itachi looked forward and saw a spark of lightning shoot past. They both looked all around and sparks were shooting across the air.

"Move!" Itachi yelled. They both jumped to the side as a large blue bolt shot in their direction.

'They're moving too fast. An attack could come out of no where.' Kisame thought. Then he heard noise from above. He jumped to the side and a large bolt crashed into the ground. It left a huge crater behind.

'That was one shot.' Kakashi thought.

Kisame jumped and landed next to Itachi. "We can't sense them and we can't predict their movements. What now Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Then another bolt of lightning shot in their direction. They both jumped into the air to dodge. Before Kisame landed on the ground. He was hit in the back by a massive bolt. It completely burned the spot it hit and Kisame was sent flying towards the ground. Actually, using shunpo and shunko to increase her speed, Yoruichi kicked Kisame in the back with the speed, power, and heat of electricity.

Itachi also had someone waiting for him before he could land. A massive bolt of lightning also aimed at his back. Right before the bolt hit him, a shadow clone appeared and intercepted the hit. Itachi didn't get hit directly but the resulting explosion knocked him towards the ground. He was able to land on his feet though.

Kisame ran towards Itachi. Even after getting hit like that he still didn't drop his sword. When He approached Itachi, they both noticed Kakashi standing a couple yards away.

"Ready for the finale." he said. Itachi and Kisame just stood there looking at him. Out of no where, a clone of Itachi dashed towards Kakashi. Before it could get close a lightning bolt struck its side.

'My last shot. Hopefully this will end it.' Kakashi performed his seals and blue lightning gathered around his hand once again. A large bolt of lightning struck Kakashi and he once again gained his lightning speed status. Then he began to run around both Itachi and Kisame. They both looked around to find themself inside a wide ring of lightning.

"We gotta jump over the ring." Kisame said. He was about to jump but Itachi halted him with his hand. He grabbed some shuriken and threw them. It didn't hit the lightning ring but as soon as it was over it the shuriken got electrified and bounced off onto the ground.

"Even if the intense lightning is at the bottom the whole area i'm surrounding is still charged with a electrified barrier." Kakashi said, even though because of his speed it sounded like his voice was comming from multiple directions.

Again the heard sounds from above them. They moved to the side as a strong bolt crashed into the ground. When the dust cleared Yoruichi was standing in the crater, still covered by the white electricity.

"Yes, and thanks to that barrier you can't escape." she said. She began charging her energy, ready to release it all in one last explosion. Itachi and Kisame just stood there not saying a word. Finally, white lightning shot out from Yoruichi's body in all directions. Kakashi used as much power as he could to contain the blast but he had to let it go. A loud explosion echoed throughout the forest. Thanks to the many trees, no one outside the forest seen or heard the explosion.

It took a while for the dust to clear away. Of course a massive crater was left behind. On the edge of the crater layed Kakashi, completely exhaulsted. He looked to the side and saw Yoruichi laying on the ground a couple of feet away.

"I think its over." he said.

"Lets hope so." she replied.

'I got a bad feeling though.' Kakashi thought. 'The crater is empty, could that attack have really completely destroyed their bodies?' Then, a blast shot up from the ground. Rocks were blown into the air and back onto the ground. They were covered with black fire. Itachi and Kisame crawled out of the ground. They were uninjured from the blast.

"He used the fire to block the lightning. How can that be possible?" Yoruichi said.

"Theres a large amount of chakra in that fire, that must have protected them somehow." Kakashi clenched his teeth.

Kisame smirked. "I bet you thought it was over. You guys can't beat us. Now that you're weak and exhaulsted we can kill you without any effort."

"Yeah but you guys aren't out of the woods yet." Kakashi said. He smirked and Yoruichi did the same.

"Time for plan B." she said.

"Plan B?" Kisame said. Kakashi's smile was the last thing he saw. Instantly, him and Itachi were both covered in darkness. They looked all around, the only thing they could see was each other and darkness.

"That smirk on his face." Kisame growled in anger. "He shouldn't have any chakra left. What jutsu is this anyway?"

Itachi used his sharingan to look around. "I can't see through or identify this jutsu." he stated.

"With your eyes there isn't a jutsu your can't see through, right. Right?" he asked.

"Pathetic."

THE END(of the chapter at least lol) 


	23. Oh Captain, Our Captains

Chapter 22

"Pathetic."

Itachi and Kisame looked around to see where that voice came from. When they turned around all they saw was a sword. It was pinkish and floating in the air pointing down. Then, several more swords began to appear, floating in the air. Four rows of swords surrounded them. They could also finally see that they weren't alone.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated.

"I can't see through it because this is his attack." Itachi said.

"You two will die here." Byakuya said. 'There are two enemies. I will have to fight differently than last time.' he thought.

"Now we gotta take this guy out. A captain too." Kisame said.

"This will be difficult. After using Amaterasu to protect us now I'm low on chakra." Itachi said.

"Just let me take care of him then." Kisame said. He stepped forward and looked at Byakuya. "I can handle a captain."

Byakuya held out his right hand and a sword shot down and landed in his palm. With his left hand he pointed at Kisame. Instantly, a sword was shot at Kisame. It was quick, but he was able to dodge it. As soon as he jumped to the side, Byakuya was standing right next to him. Byakuya began to strike but his sword was blocked by the one on Kisame's back. Kisame grabbed his swords handle and pulled it off his back. Byakuya jumped back and took a look at the huge sword.

"My blade will tear you body to shreds." Kisame said.

Byakuya held out his and at Kisame. "Binding Spell #61, Six Rods Prison of Light." Kisame ran towards Byakuya. Before he could get close, he was struck by six wide beams of light. The struck his midsection and held him into place. Kisame tried his best to move but it was futile.

Byakuya used shunpo to appear right next to Kisame. Because of the six lights, he was defenseless. Byakuya's blade pierced Kisame's skin, but only slightly. Before he could fully stab him he had to shunpo away before a kunai entered his skull. Itachi stood next to Kisame. He had to protect Kisame since he's still unable to move.

"This guy is fast." Kisame said.

"I will defeat you two quickly." Byakuya said. He held his sword with both hands. He charged his energy and pure white reiatsu surrounded him. Three blades came down and floated behind his back. They began to spin and soon the three swords were like floating discs on his back. "Prepare yourselves."

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Yoruichi were on the outside. They could see a big orb of darkness and the swords around it, but they couldn't see inside.

"I'm sure Byakuya will be able to handle them. We got to get moving." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, we can't let those kids handle everything." And with that they slowly walked away. Now the battle was in Byakuya's hands.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The smoke finally began to clear back at Sokyoku. Even though now the whole hill had a big crater at the top, most of it stayed intact. Yondaime jumped up from the side and landed on the edge of Sokyoku. Orochimaru also slowly returned. They both looked on to find their enemies' remains.

In the center of the crater was Naruto. He was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Red kyuubi chakra was all over his body.

"That...was a big...explosion." he said. The red chakra began to disappear and other than being exhaulsted he was uninjured.

"The kyuubi chakra protected him from the explosion. Who knew that the chakra was that powerful." Orochimaru said.

Naruto was still on the ground. 'I'm low on chakra. I don't think I'll be able to keep fighting them. Me or...' He realized that his friend wasn't there. "Ichigo!" he yelled. He looked around for his comrade. Far away he finally saw him. He was on his knees holding his head.

"Ichigo!" he yelled again. He slowly rose to his knees and walked over to him. He stood in front of Ichigo but Ichigo didn't rise his head.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Naruto was answered when Ichigo gripped his sword. He slashed upward at Naruto. Naruto moved to the side but he wasn't quick enough and got his left arm slightly cut. He fell to the side and looked at Ichigo. "What are you doing!" he yelled.

Ichigo didn't respond. He held his face with his left hand. His right hand began to tremble. 'Go away. Disappear!' he thought.

'SORRY, BUT YOU OWE ME AND I'M GONNA TAKE THIS BODY.'

'The hell you are.'

'MY SUDDEN BURST OF REIATSU IS WHAT SAVED YOU FROM THAT BLAST. I SAVED YOU SO YOU OWE ME YOU BODY FOR A BIT.'

'I don't give a damn who you saved, you're not taking me over again.'

'IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT. YOU CAN'T HOLD ME BACK. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LINGER IN THE SHADOWS AND WATCH ME TAKE OVER AGAIN!' On the outside, Naruto slowly walked over to Ichigo. He looked at him but was still on his guard.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, you want to talk to Ichigo. He's not here right now so you gotta deal with me first." Ichigo raised his head and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"What the...hell is going on?" Naruto looked at Ichigo's eyes. Darkness slowly began to cover his eyes. It finally covered them completely and then his pupils turned yellow.

"You remember me right. A couple of days ago. You're the guy, that I promised to kill!" Ichigo slashed his sword up again. This time Naruto was on his guard. He jumped backwards to dodge. He took a good look at Ichigo. A strange white substance began to appear and covered half his face. Half a hollow mask appeared and Ichigo gave him a big grin.

"You're that monster that was inside Ichigo." Naruto said.

"I promised that I'd kill you, remember. Think of it as a rematch."

'Yeah, a rematch when I'm already low on chakra.' Naruto thought.

Ichigo let out a big laugh and rushed towards Naruto. He swung his sword down. Naruto move back to dodge. Ichigo dashed forward again and swung down. Naruto moved back again but the back of his foot hit a rock. He fell back onto the ground. Ichigo jumped into the air ready to pounce.

"Die!" he cried. Black energy surrounded his sword. He swung down and the blast hit the ground. Dust flew up and Ichigo jumped back. He grabbed his face with his left hand again. As the dust cleared, Naruto looked around to find himself unharmed. He turned to the side and saw that the blast barely missed him. He jumped to his feet and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo slowly took his hand off his face and looked at Naruto.

"A little interference from Ichigo. Don't worry he won't cause me to miss again." he said.

"It looks like your partner has turned on you." Naruto turned around and saw Yondaime standing next to orochimaru.

"Some friends you are." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Why don't you two stay out of this." the hollow said. "This is between me and him!" He ran towards Naruto. He swung his sword and a black blast was shot. Naruto couldn't dodge this one. Naruto braced himself and got hit head on. The force blew him back and he fell onto the ground. He slowly got back up. He looked up and hollow ichigo was above him.

"Its over...die!" He swung his sword down and the black energy crashed into the ground. Orochimaru smiled as now he has only one enemy to deal with. A crater with jagged rocks was made. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go!" Orochimaru yelled.

"He was saved." Yondaime said.

Naruto looked up and a woman was standing over him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"We must move, this battle will be too dangerous." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" He saw two blurs shoot past him. Naruto quickly turned around to see what happened. Instantly, Orochimaru was knocked to the side. A large cut appeared on Yondaime's leg and he fell to the ground. It was none other than the mad scientist.

"If you don't want to die then hurry and take your opponent." he said.

Naruto looked in shock. "What the..." Then, intense energy came out of nowhere. It became hard to breathe. Force pushed Naruto to the ground. He tried to stand but the energy was too powerful. Nemu grabbed him and shunpoed away.

THe hollow looked around in confusion aswell. A man appeared before him and and swung his sword. The hollow blocked with his own.

"Your reiatsu changed but your moves haven't, Ichigo." The hollow struggled as he tried to push back his opponents blade. "Whats with you, having half a hollow mask? You learned bankai too. You better not hold back during our rematch!"

Strong reiatsu shot in all directions. The hollow jumped back and his opponents sword hit the ground.

'His reiatsu is stronger than mine. How an someone have this much power?' he thought.

"Lets try to enjoy this, Ichigo!" He dashed forward and the hollows sword blocked his. He pushed forward and the hollow was being knocked back. Then the hollow fell off the edge of Sokyoku and his enemy jumped after him. Miyuri looked as they fell to the forest.

"Now, where was I." he said. He held his released sword up to block a snake that shot from Orochimaru's sleeve.

"How many times do we have to knock you out." he said. "Now we just have to finish the job."

Mayuri jumped back and stared at Orochimaru. Even thought he couldn't move his body that much, Yondaime moved his head to look at Mayuri. "You two have insulted me for the last time. Now that we are in an open area I can fight with all my strength." he said. He pointed his zanpakuto at Orochimaru. "Bankai." The sword began to transform. It grew bigger and bigger. It formed a giant catapillar with the head of an infant. Its body is partially covered with a red cape and a silver halo hovers above its massive head.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri stated. The infants mouth opened and dark purple mist emerged.

'It breathes poison? Thats an annoying ability.' Orochimaru thought.

"You will die here. I actually would rather see you die than study you."

"You have a lot of confidence. Why don't I just even the battlefield." He bit his thumb and formed some seals. "Summoning Justu!" A large puff of smoke appeared and Orochimaru appeared in the air. The smoke cleared and under him was a giant snake. Mayuri was amazed as he looked at the opponents.

"Meet my giant partner, Manda!"

the end

i would have made it longer but this is just to show i didnt give up on this. theres more to come 


	24. Sticking Together, Ripping Apart

Chapter 23

"Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A dragon of ice flew forward and crashed on the ground between Sasuke and Neji. Hitsugaya pointed his sword at Sasuke and another dragon shot in his direction. Sasuke flew in the air and performed some seals. He blew out a fireball to stop the dragon. They collided and steam filled the air.

Neji looked around in the steam. 'If this captain and Sasuke fight then I will get killed in the crossfire. What can I do?' he thought.

He looked forward and saw a figure standing. The figure pointed his sword at Neji.

"I told you he is the enemy, not me." Neji said.

A wave of ice came towards him. Neji didn't have the strength to dodge. He flinched and the ice flew around him, but it didn't touch him. He looked around and he was trapped in a cage completely made of ice.

"If you aren't the enemy then stay put and don't try to escape." he said.

As the steam cleared, Hitsugaya searched for Sasuke. Kunai flew towards him. He easily deflected them with his sword.

"Aren't you a little small to be a captain?" Sasuke said.

Hitsugaya looked in the air and Sasuke was hovering above him. He pointed his sword upward and ice chased Sasuke. He flew in circles and went between trees to dodge them.

"Not good enough." Sasuke said.

Hitsugaya shunpoed behind Sasuke and began to attack. Sasuke moved and got a small cut on his wing. He kicked Hitsugaya in the back and sent him flying towards the ground.

"You just can't beat a good 'ol pair of wings huh." Sasuke said. He sent a barrage of fireball towards Hitsugaya and they all crashed into the ground. Neji clenched his teeth. 'Is Sasuke really this powerful?' he thought.

The dust and fire slowly began to clear. On the ground there was a big ball of ice. Sasuke smirked. "You saved yourself by covering your body with ice. Not bad I guess." he said.

"Not exactly." said Hitsugaya. A split was made in the ice ball and it slowly opened. The two sides flapped backwards and stayed connected to his back. Three big flower pedals made of ice floated behind him. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Oh so you had a trick up your sleeve." Sasuke said.

Hitsugaya rose into the air with the help of his ice wings. "You seem cocky. Underestimating me will be the last mistake you'll ever make." He gripped his sword and flew towards Sasuke. He formed another dragon of ice and sent it right at the ninja.

"This ice is so annoying!" Sasuke grabbed a kunai and threw it at the dragon. As it hit the dragon a stream of fire followed the invisible wire connected to it. The fire and ice clashed and steam filled the air. Sasuke landed on the ground and looked for his enemy.

Sasuke smirked and quickly jumped into the air. Hitsugaya soared under him, just missing his foot.

"Die!" Sasuke shot a large fireball towards Hitsugaya's back. Luckily his wings were able to cancel out the fire.

"Fire won't defeat me." Hitsugaya said sternly. He spun around and another dragon was released. It was so fast, Sasuke couldn't counter it in time. He tried to block with his wings but he was consumed by the dragon. It flew down and crashed into the ground, with Sasuke inside it.

'It's over now.' Neji thought.

Ice completely covered where the dragon landed. A hand popped up out and ice shards flew everywhere. Sasuke slowly pulled his body to the surface. His wings were gone. The curse seal retreated and Sasuke was normal again. He slowly rose to his feet.

'Damn it! I've used too much chakra. The curse seal went away on its own.' Sasuke thought. He looked at Hitsugaya. The captain disappeared from sight.

"It's over. Surrender, now!" Hitsugaya stood right next to Sasuke. His sword lightly pressing against Sasuke's neck.

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He saw Nemu standing over him. He sat up and held his head. "What happened? Where's Ichigo?"

"They are all fighting in the forest under Sokyoku. You can't go there in the condition you're in." Nemu said.

"Sorry, I have to go. I got friends down there. Plus there's still a slimy snake I have to deal with." Naruto replied. He rose to his feet and began to walk towards the battlefield.

"You can't go there kitty." came another voice. He saw a little girl standing beside him. "You can't stop icchy and ken-chan's fight."

"I'm not going to let them kill each other!" Naruto said.

Yachiru scratched her head. "Kitty and icchy are friends?"

Naruto turned to her with a confused look. "Who is kitty?"

Yachiru jumped onto Naruto's shoulder, forcing him to fall on the ground. She laughed as she pinched his cheeks. "Even though they aren't real, they're still whiskers. You have kitty cat whiskers."

Naruto shoved her off and stood back up. "Don't call me kitty." he said.

"I think I made kitty mad." she whispered to herself.

"I heard that! I'm not a kitty!" Naruto shouted.

Nemu stepped in to stop the chaos. "If you insist on fighting, I must accompany you to support my captain."

"And I wanna see what happens to icchy and ken-chan." Yachiru said.

"Well we're all going so lets hurry." Naruto said as he began running. Nemu and Yachiru ran alongside him. Yachiru began to pull ahead.

"Hahahaha, you guys are slow." she said.

"I'm not going to waste all my energy running." Naruto said. Nemu just ignored her.

"I'm going ahead. Hurry and catch up. I know kitty doesn't want to miss the whole fight." she said with a laugh. With a burst of energy she dashed ahead.

"Stop calling me kitty!" Naruto yelled.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kabuto smiled as he looked at an exhausted Kiba. Akamaru was next to Kiba in his red form. Renji was still on the ground, unable to fight.

'They can't lay a finger on him.' Renji thought.

Kiba performed a seal and Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba. "One more time. We can't let this guy win. Lets go, Akamaru!" They both ran forward and spun into small moving tornadoes. "Gatsuga!" They both flew towards Kabuto to attack from both sides.

"Futile." Kabuto murmured. Kiba moved in to attack first. Before he was able to hit, Kabuto jumped into the air. Akamaru was there waiting for him. Akamaru charged at the sound nin but Kabuto was ready. He performed a handsign and a wave of feathers surrounded him. He pointed his hand at Akamaru and the feathers surrounded the dog. Akamaru stopped spinning and crashed into the ground. A puff of smoke sent him back to his normal dog state. He was fast asleep.

"Damn you!" Kiba tried an attack from behind. He struck Kabuto in the back only for him to transform into a log. Kiba flew over and landed next to Akamaru.

"Wake up buddy." he said. He formed a handsign and began to concentrate. "Release!" Akamaru began to move slowly. He blinked his eyes and stood.

"Look out!" Renji yelled.

Kiba quickly turned around and threw a kunai. Kabuto jumped into the air to dodge. Kiba threw a couple shuriken at his airborne target. Kabuto couldn't dodge them. He blocked with his arms. Two struck his arm and two hit his leg. When he let down his arms, he fell into a powerful kick in the chest. Kabuto flew back but was able to regain his balance. He landed on his feet and gave Kiba an evil stare.

"I know that hurt." Kiba said.

Kabuto started pulling the shuriken out of his arm and leg. "Don't get cocky." He spit blood onto the ground. "We're just getting started."

Kiba bent down next to his partner. "Can you still fight, Akamaru?" he asked. He was replied with a happy bark. "Alright. It would be too risky to use gatsuga again. I think our combination transformation is our best bet." Akamaru just barked again.

"Why don't you and your mutt attack again." Kabuto said.

Kiba stood up. "Alright, we marked him earlier so lets do this!" Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head and he performed a handsign. "Inuzuka Clan Secret Technique..." He stopped when he heard Akamaru whimpering on his head.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked. Then he felt it too. A strong power. He turned to where the power was coming from. Kabuto did the same. A blast of black energy blew right in front of Kiba. He jumped back and continued to look. Past some destroyed trees he could see two others fighting.

'What's going on?' Kabuto thought. 'Wheres Orochimaru and the fourth?'

"Ichigo!" Kiba yelled.

"Is that...captain Zaraki?" Renji thought. "Where did he come from?"

Meanwhile the captain was still having his fun. Kenpachi swung his sword down as hard as he could. The evil hollow jumped back and swung his sword, sending another black wave forward. Kenpachi blocked with his sword.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed." Kenpachi said.

The hollow growled and disappeared. Kenpachi quickly turned around and held his hand out. He grabbed the hollows sword before he could fully attack.

"I like your bankai. Its speed is impressive. Too bad I've been training ever since our first fight. I hope you don't think learning bankai would give you an advantage." Kenpachi said sternly.

The hollow clenched his teeth. "Shut up!" Black energy covered his sword and it clashed with Kenpachi's reiatsu. The clash made an explosion and the two jumped back. The hollow stood with a very angry expression. Kenpachi was smiling. He looked at his hand that grabbed the hollows sword. It was covered with blood.

"Direct hits from that black energy is dangerous." he said while smirking.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru appeared and stood on her captains shoulder.

"What is it. Don't interrupt my fights like this." he said.

"I just want to tell you something. Icchys friend kitty is coming. The old commander guy may send other captains too. Just hurry and have as much fun as you can without killing icchy."

"You got a point. I should wrap this up. Fighting Ichigo isn't as fun when he has that hollow mask personality." he replied.

"Alright. Good luck ken-chan." she said as she shunpoed away.

"It doesn't matter who else comes. I'll kill anyone in my way." said the hollow.

"Actually I heard about you. From Kuchiki. All I have to do is rip that mask right off your face."

"Try it." he said with a grin.

"Fine." Kenpachi said. He smiled and reached for his eye patch. "Your funeral."

to be continued...

whats this??? a chapter??? an update??? thought I gave up on this story didn't ya? well i did too for a while but for now im back. with a vengeance! 


	25. Chaotic Struggles

Chapter 24

There was a stare down between the two madmen. Mayuri stood on the ground with his giant bankai behind him. Orochimaru and his undead companion stood on top of the giant summoned snake. Dark poison filled the air close to the ground.

"You think an overgrown snake can beat me?" Mayuri asked.

"Damn you, Orochimaru!" yelled Manda. "You better have thousands of soldiers you're willing to sacrifice. I don't fight for free."

"Have I ever let you down, Manda? I'll have your dinner ready but first you must take care of this trash." Orochimaru replied.

Yondaime slowly rose to his feet. Since Mayuri released his bankai the paralysis on his leg wore off a little. "I'm ready to fight for you, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Just stay on top of Manda. If you hit the ground where the poison is, you will surely die." Orochimaru stated.

Mayuri's bankai let out another gust of poison. It surrounded Mayuri. Of course, his body protected him from the poison's effect. Orochimaru and Yondaime looked down in the poison but couldn't detect the captain.

"Here he comes." Yondaime said.

A fireball came flying out the poison, aimed at Orochimaru. Yondaime moved in front and stopped the blast with his zanpakuto. Another fireball came out of the poison. This time it crashed right into the side of Manda.

"Bastard!" he yelled. He swung his tail around in the poison. Mayuri jumped out and landed on his bankai's head.

"Go, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" The bankai let out a loud cry and dozens of blades stuck out under its cape. It began to charge towards the giant snake.

Yondaime covered his blade with chakra and air gather around the swirl. "Rasengan Barrage!" He wildly swung his sword sending many Rasengan bombs at the large bankai. They all crashed into it's head but it never stopped coming.

Mayuri smirked as he approached Manda. Manda slashed his tail at the bankai. Some blades pierced his skin. He yelled but still smacked the giants infant face, turning it to the side.

"I will destroy that overgrown worm!" Mayuri yelled. He held out his hand to perform a spell but his arm was bitten by two snakes. He followed the snake's bodies and saw them connected to Orochimaru's sleeve.

"Caught you." Orochimaru said. He jumped into the air and put his other hand under his mouth. A stream of fire shot out and headed for Mayuri.

"Not bad." said Mayuri. He grabbed the snakes and ripped their fangs out of his arm. He shunpoed into the air to dodge the fire. He appeared in front of Orochimaru and punched the sick snake right in the face.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Yondaime yelled.

Before Orochimaru could fall into the poison mist, Manda caught him on top of his giant head. Yondaime rushed to his masters side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Orochimaru frowned as he stood on his feet. "Why are you standing here? Do something!" he ordered.

"I don't have much chakra or reiatsu left. My next attack may be my last." Yondaime said.

"Fool!" Orochimaru yelled. "I've had enough of this place. Use your strongest attack again. Put every last bit of power into it. I want this whole place completely obliterated!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Yondaime took a step back and looked at Mayuri on top of his monster. "Three steps to destruction. First step, uzu." He began charging his ultimate technique again. He continued to give Mayuri an intense glare.

Mayuri smiled. "Well well well. Looks like you're late." he said with a grin.

"Have you gone mad? What's that supposed to mean?" Orochimaru asked. Then, he heard a scream. He turned around and saw Yondaime being knocked to the ground. His zanpakuto even fell out of his hands.

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said.

Still on the ground, Yondaime reached for his sword. As soon as he grabbed it, Nemu kicked him in his chest. He spit out blood and flew backwards, off Manda's head. Before he fell off, he swung his sword one last time. Thanks to his zanpakuto's ability, a wave of wind hit Nemu and knocked her off the snake's head. Both of them fell into the poisonous mist below.

Orochimaru turned back around and looked at Mayuri. "Looks like that's the end of your partner."

"I could say the same for you." Mayuri replied. "It would seem you don't care for your subordinates life."

"I could say the same for you." said Orochimaru with a grin.

"You know what? Sadly, we are alike in some ways. Along with studying you, that's one more reason I would like to keep you alive. It's a pity. You already insulted my intelligence several times today. No matter what I want, you don't deserve to live!"

Mayuri pointed his left arm at Orochimaru and his hand shot off. A wire extended out his arm and connected to his hand as it flew towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru put his arm up and the hand grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you come closer?" The wire retracted and pulled Orochimaru off Manda and towards him. With his free hand, Mayuri grabbed his ear and pulled it out. It turned into a scythe connected to where his ear was. As he pulled Orochimaru towards him, he threw his scythe at him.

"Fool." laughed Orochimaru. As the scythe struck him. There was a puff of smoke and a log was in his place. Mayuri quickly looked up and Orochimaru was in the air. Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and something glowing shot out. It was moving too fast.

"Damn!" Mayuri yelled. Before he could react, a long glowing sword plunged into his right shoulder. His hand and scythe quickly retracted and reconnected to his body. Mayuri fell to one knee and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Too bad." Orochimaru said as he landed back on Manda. "This is the end for you." He pointed two fingers at Mayuri. He slowly turned his hand clock-wise. The sword in Mayuri started to wiggle. Then, the sword turned just as his hand did. Mayuri flinched from the pain. The sword shot out of his shoulder and flew back to Orochimaru. Even more blood was spilt.

"Damn you!" Mayuri said. Near the ground, the poison mist started to evaporate. His bankai let out a yell as it slowly began to fade away. When it disappeared, Mayuri fell to the ground.

"Good Orochimaru!" yelled Manda. "Let him be my first meal!" Manda began to strike and swallow Mayuri whole.

"Sorry, but this is my kill. You can eat later." Orochimaru said. And with that, Manda poofed away in a giant puff of smoke.

Orochimaru landed on the ground. He looked in front of him and Mayuri slowly rose to his feet. "Why do you still stand? Save me the trouble and die already."

"You think I'm through? No. I still haven't repaid you from stealing from me." Mayuri replied.

They stared at each other for a while. Then, Orochimaru moved to the side. Nemu's foot went right past him. He spun around and kicked her in the back. She flew forward and fell in front of her captain.

"I knew you wouldn't be dead." Orochimaru stated. "Even though you don't look it, I'm sure you're made of the same stuff you captain is made of. It's a pity you killed my newest subordinate." Orochimaru looked to the side and in the distance, he saw the fourth's skeleton.

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said.

"You filth. Stand up!" he ordered. She jumped to her feet and stood beside him. "You can't do anything right can you? You screw something else up and see what happens!" Before he could say more, he felt a presence coming up behind him. He grunted.

"Is that..." Nemu began to ask.

"Damn! I won't let that scum steal my kill. Nemu, attack! We will kill this nuisance before that bastard shows up!"

Nemu turned to Mayuri, then to Orochimaru. "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Itachi and Kisame stared at Byakuya. A sword in one hand and three swords spinning behind him. He was a dangerous opponent.

"Kisame. Use your strength to break out of that. I'm low on chakra so we must subdue him and retreat."

"Yeah I gotcha." With all his strength. He tried to move his arms. He focused his strength and chakra. Finally, with all his might the lights cracked and he broke free.

"Prepare yourself, captain." Itachi said.

Byakuya pointed his hand at his enemies. "Destructive Art #33, Blue Fire, Crash Down." A blue blast of energy shot out with great force. Itachi and Kisame jumped in different directions to dodge the attack.

Byakuya shunpoed in front of Kisame. He pushed his sword forward but Kisame moved to the left to dodge. He grabbed his Samehada and swung it down. One of the blades spinning behind Byakuya flew over his head. The spinning blade blocked Kisame's strike. Byakuya turned his sword to the side and swung at Kisame.

'He's good.' Kisame thought. Using his sword he pushed down on the spinning blade, pushing himself into the air. Right over Byakuya's attack. He threw his sword to the side and performed a few seals.

"Water Shark Bomb!" He landed behind Byakuya and a shark made of water rose from the ground. It headed for Byakuya but one of his spinning blades blocked the attack. Byakuya was going to turn and counter attack, but a huge fireball was coming right at him. It took two spinning blades to stop the fire. Byakuya took a couple steps back and looked at each of his sides, Kisame on one and Itachi on the other.

'I'm at an disadvantage since its two on one.' he thought. 'I'm rapidly losing reiatsu when I defend with my disk blades. I'll be exhausted before I can get an attack in. I need to attack one of them from all directions. The big guy is slow. I should focus on the other first. If the big guy tried a sneak attack I can easily dodge. Besides...' he turned and stared at Itachi. 'he seems the most dangerous.'

"Are you going to keep standing there wasting time, captain?" Itachi asked.

"You should cherish this moment. It will be your last." Byakuya replied. He pointed his finger at Itachi. One of the floating swords came down and shot at him. Itachi jumped to dodge.

"Destructive Art #4, White Lightning." Lightning shot from Byakuya's finger and struck the airborne Itachi. It turned into water and hit the ground. When he saw that, Byakuya quickly shunpoed away, dodging Kisame's strike.

"Damn." Kisame mumbled.

When Byakuya reappeared he turned around to see Itachi. Not one but many. A dozen Itachi clones were standing before him.

"We don't have time to play games." They all said. "You shall release us from your technique, willingly or by force."

'The other guy must be hiding within those clones.' Byakuya thought. The spinning blades behind Byakuya stopped spinning and fell to the floor. 'I'm almost out of reiatsu. My next attack will finish it.'

All the Itachi's surrounded Byakuya. Each drew a kunai. "You will die here." They all said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said. "The only man to defeat me within my bankai. He was the first, and he will be the last."

"That is the boy with hollow powers within him. To think you lost to him gives me confidence." Itachi said.

"Actually, I told you that to do just the opposite. That shows that not only are you two weaker than me, but there are others far stronger. Just because you two can put up a fight together, doesn't mean you can defeat anyone of my level." All the swords surrounding them disappeared and pink energy began to surround Byakuya. "After today you will see how insignificant you power is."

One Itachi stepped forward and looked Byakuya in the eye. "You seem to take cockiness to a new level." he said.

"I'm cutting this conversation short." Byakuya said. "I can't waste too much time conversing with those who will die soon."

Itachi got an angry look on his face. "Attack." All the Itachis ran towards Byakuya. They all attacked at once, but Byakuya just shunpoed out the way.

"Where'd he go?" shouted Kisame, still hiding in the Itachi crowd. There was a bright light. It came from the sky. They all looked up to see pure white energy. It was in the form of two wings. They were behind Byakuya along with a halo over his head. He came at the ground with his sword pointing down. He gripped it at tight as he could.

"Kisame, prepare yourself!" Itachi warned.

"Shukei, Hakuteiken!" When Byakuya hit the ground, there was a massive explosion. White energy flew everywhere. The white blast sent a shock wave through the forest. Trees were blown away. In an explosion like that, it would be hard to believe than anything survived.

to be continued...

R&R please 


	26. Clearing Things Up

Chapter 25

She sat down in the chair. Waiting. In their squad prison cells. A hell butterfly was flying around the room. She received his message.

She heard footsteps and immediately stood. In walked her captain, dragging two bodies behind him.

"Captain." she welcomed.

"You received my message, Matsumoto. Do you have two cells ready for them?" He dropped Sasuke and Neji onto the floor.

"Yes sir." She said. She pulled out some keys and went to unlock the cells. "What's going on out there?"

"I'm not sure. There are many battles going on. I know I sensed Kenpachi and Kurosuchi's reiatsu too. Many captains are getting involved, but these guys are powerful."

Matsumoto dragged Sasuke and Neji's unconscious bodies and threw them in separate cells. "I guess being three captains short is a bigger deal than we thought." she said solemnly.

"We don't need those three traitors!" he shouted.

Matsumoto didn't speak as she locked the cells.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "Yes, we were weakened from Aizen's rebellion. We still haven't completely fixed all the damage. But we still must fight on. We must show that we are still strong, and that no one can take down the thirteen protective squads."

"You're right." she replied. "This battle isn't over yet."

"Right." Hitsugaya said. "Now, you guard these two for a while. I gotta go back out there."

"Yes sir."

Hitsugaya turned and ran for the door.

"Wait captain!" she yelled. He turned and looked at Matsumoto. Another hell butterfly landed on her hand. "From the captain commander."

"What does it say?"

"Attention all captains and lieutenants. All captains are ordered to go to the Soukyoku forest and Soukyoku hill. Capture all non-thirteen court guard personnel. Kill those that resist capture. All lieutenants are to guard their squad buildings. Handle any suspicous activity with caution. Soon I want all the ryoka dead or in captivity."

"Things are getting worse." Hitsugaya said.

"I'll get someone to watch these two so I can guard our building."

"No, you guard the building and I'll watch these two." he said.

"But captain..." she started.

"I need to get information from these two. There's a reason why these ryoka came here and there's a reason why one of ours is helping them."

"One of ours?" she asked.

"I sensed powerful reiatsu in that forest. It was different, but it resembled Kurosaki Ichigo. His reiatsu clashing with Kenpachi's."

"Ichigo? Fighting Kenpachi?"

"I don't know everything that's going on here but I'm going to find out. Matsumoto, hurry and get to your post."

She looked a little confused, but she nodded and ran out the door. 'What's going on?' she thought.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

It was blast after blast, shooting through the forest. Trees were blown away. Dust and debris all over the place. The hollow and Kenpachi's battle was getting dangerous by the minute.

'Just what is going on?' Kiba thought. 'Ichigo has half that hollow mask. Thats gotta be what's causing all this.'

"Kiba, a little help over here." Kiba turned and saw Renji still leaning against the tree. He ran over and helped him to his feet. "I can walk a little." Kiba stepped back and Renji slowly moved forward.

"Do you know that guy Ichigo is fighting." Kiba asked.

"That's Zaraki Kenpachi. He's a strong captain with intense reiatsu. Ichigo beat him before but I don't know why they are fighting now."

"It's that hollow mask. I'm sure that has something to do with it."

"Yeah, I guess so. We need to..." Renji stopped. Turned and looked all around them.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"That ninja guy, where did he go?"

They both looked around. Kabuto was nowhere to be found. "Damn, he's gone. He must have went crawling back to Orochimaru." Kiba said.

"Yeah, we could go after him or we could wait here in case Ichigo needs help." Renji said. "What do you think?"

"That hollow mask is dangerous. He may need some help later."

"For now we wait, watch, and bail Ichigo out of any trouble he may get into."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still in the middle of an intense battle with Kenpachi. Half a hollow mask still spread over his face. He lost control over his own body. His inner hollow is in control. Before he can cause more chaos, he must get past a certain captain.

The hollow stood back and launched another black getsuga tensho. Kenpachi swung his sword at it and deflected the blast. He dashed forward and swung his sword down. His blade was blocked by Ichigo's.

"You think removing your little eye patch will be enough to beat me?" the hollow laughed.

"You talk big now that you're hiding behind that mask, Ichigo!" Kenpachi pushed down on his blade. The hollow struggled as he was being pushed back.

"I told you already. I'm not that pathetic little Ichigo. Try and keep that in mind, so you will truly know who was the one that killed you!" Black energy surrounded his sword. It began to clash with the reiatsu on Kenpachi's blade. The energies swirled and exploded apart. The hollow was blown back but it stayed on its feet. Kenpachi crashed onto the ground.

"Now die!" The hollow jumped into the air. He held his sword over his head and swung down as he headed towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi held his sword up to block. The swords clashed.

"Just give up." The hollow said. Kenpachi held his blade with both hands. He was still being overpowered. A crack appeared on his zanpakuto. It slowly spread across his sword.

'My sword's gonna break!' Kenpachi clenched his teeth.

"This is the end!" The hollow yelled.

"YOU CAN'T..."

The hollow stopped pushing down on his sword. He lost all control over his arms. Kenpachi looked in confusion.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!"

The hollow stepped back. With his left hand he grabbed his hollow mask.

"Ichigo! Damn you! You can't come back now!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU STEAL MY BODY AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

He pulled on his mask as hard as he could. The mask began coming off his face.

"You can't have enough energy to do this!" the hollow yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT ALONE." said another voice.

"You!" he yelled.

"WHEN YOU CRACKED THAT ZANPAKUTO IT CALLED OUT TO ME. IT AWAKENED ME SO I CAN HELP ICHIGO." he said.

"AND TOGETHER WITH OLD MAN ZANGETSU, I'M TELLING YOU TO VANISH!" Ichigo said.

"Damn it! Damn it! Nooooo!" With one final yank, the mask shattered into pieces. Ichigo put his hands on his knees. He was in full control of his body again.

"What the hell just happened." Kenpachi said. He rose to his feet and stepped over to Ichigo.

Ichigo was breathing heavily from all the reiatsu he used. "Kenpachi, I'm not your opponent anymore."

"With that mask gone you're not as fierce. It wouldn't be any fun to fight until we're fully rested." he said.

"Good." Ichigo said. 'But he's still thinking of his next fight.' he thought.

"There's no reason for me to stick around anymore." Kenpachi said. He used his remaining strength to flash step away.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

Renji and Kiba slowly approached Ichigo.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you think?" Renji said.

"We're alright. What about you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm good but I need to get back to Sokyoku. Orochimaru's still there."

"But what happened to..."

"Ichigo!" Naruto yelled as he entered the clearing. He expected the hollow, but all he saw was the three of them standing.

"And what have you been up to, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

He ran over to them. "I ran this way because Ichigo went on a rampage." he said.

"Yay! Kitty's finally here." Yachiru ran and tackled Naruto.

"Kitty?" They all thought.

"Stop calling me kitty!" Naruto yelled. Yachiru laughed.

"Enough of this." Renji said. "We have to plan out our next move."

"Yeah, you guys do that. I have to go catch up to Ken-chan. See ya Kitty and Ichy." And with that, Yachiru ran away with her amazing speed.

"Well now that she's gone, any ideas?"

"Here's the plan. We go back to Sokyoku and beat Orochimaru down." Naruto said.

"What about Neji? We still don't know what happened to him or Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Plus that ninja with the glasses disappeared." Renji said.

"Not to mention Kakashi and Yoruichi." Ichigo said.

So many thoughts. So many things to consider. For about a minute they all thought about a good course of action. After a while they came up with something.

"Ichigo and I have already used up too much reiatsu." Renji said. "You two are in better conditions. We will go back to that healing hot spring and you two go to Sokyoku."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kiba said.

"Lets go then." Ichigo said. They all began to head out.

"Not so fast." They heard a voice. "That's a good idea and all but I think I have a better one." They looked in the voice's direction and saw the copycat ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Ichigo added.

"Sorry, but time is of the essence. Take this Ichigo." He tossed a pill over to him. "Its a soldier pill. Hopefully, it will restore your strength even though you don't have chakra."

"Thanks." he said as he consumed the pill.

"Listen closely. Here's the plan. Renji, you go back to the hot spring and rest. Kiba, you and Akamaru should be able to track down Neji and Sasuke by their scent. You two search for them. Naruto, Ichigo and I will go to Sokyoku and deal with whatever's up there."

"Okay, that sounds like a better plan." Kiba said.

"I don't care as long as I get another shot at Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"Let's get moving then." Ichigo said as he grabbed his sword.

"I'm guessing that pill worked." Kakashi said.

"We can't waste anymore time."

"He's right. Lets go." Naruto said.

Kakashi turned in Sokyoku's direction. "Be careful everyone. We don't have the advantage in this fight. Stay alert."

"Got it." they all said.

to be continued... 


	27. Neverending Nightmare

Chapter 26

The forest was getting more and more dangerous by the second. Inside the forest wondered the captain. He searched high and low for anything suspicious. His zanpakuto by his side ready to strike. It was squad 13 captain, Jushiro Ukitake.

He slowly walked around looking for any evidence. 'I don't trust any of this. What's going on around here? Before I left I couldn't find Kuchiki anywhere. I hope she didn't get involved in this.'

He continued his search until he heard rustling in some bushes. He took a step back and drew his sword. "Who's there? Answer me!" There was no response. Instead, the figure emerged from the bushes and walked towards the captain. "K-Kuchiki?" Ukitake said. Byakuya limped his way over to Ukitake.

"What happened to you?" Ukitake asked.

Instead of answering, Byakuya just limped past him. "Continue your search with extreme caution." he said. He then headed out the forest.

'Who could have done that much damage to Byakuya?' Ukitake thought. 'This may be worse than I thought.' He sheathed his sword and continued to walk. Before long, he felt some strange power. It was weird, he never sensed it before. He ran towards the power to find the source.

"You're not getting away." Ukitake stopped. Instead of running away, the power was coming at him. "Destructive Art #31, Shot of Red Fire!" Ukitake pointed his hand straight ahead and shot his red blast. It crashed into a tree and blew it away. After the dust blew away a boy stood in front of him.

"So this is the scent that was following me." Kiba said.

"Who are you?" Ukitake said as he grabbed his sword.

'He's a captain too. I can't fight everyone I run into.' Kiba thought. "I'm just looking for someone. I'm not here to start a fight."

"Well I was given orders to capture all ryoka in this forest. Including you." Ukitake responded.

"So that captain commander guy does know that we're still here."

'He knows about Yamamoto?' Ukitake thought. "Yes, and you must come with me."

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry and in not going to disappoint my friends." Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and barked at the captain.

"Well I don't want to fight either, but it looks like there's no other choice." He pulled out his sword and got ready to strike.

Kiba chuckled. "No wonder Ichigo likes the human world more than this place." He pulled out some smoke bombs and threw them to the ground.

Ukitake looked confused as Kiba was covered in smoke. 'Did he say Ichigo. Could he mean Kurosaki Ichigo?' he thought.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba and Akamaru flew out of the smoke and headed towards Ukitake.

"What's this attack?" Ukitake said as he held his zanpakuto in front of him. Kiba and Akamaru crashed into the ground. When they looked around Ukitake was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kiba said.

"Every wave, be my shield. Every thunder bolt, be my blade." Kiba turned and saw Ukitake. His sword glowing and splitting into two. He held two swords with a reverse prong blade. They were connected by a cord with charms hanging from it. "Sogyo no Kotowari."

Kiba took a look at Ukitake's new blade. "This won't be easy."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Nemu dashed forward, heading towards Orochimaru. She aimed a kick at his stomach. He jumped back and the kick didn't reach.

"Fireball jutsu!" Orochimaru let out a burst of flames. There was no time for Nemu to react. The fire consumed her and she fell to the ground. Orochimaru smirked.

"Too slow!" Orochimaru's smirk vanished when a blade shot through his chest. "You're too cocky." Mayuri said.

Smoke covered Mayuri's zanpakuto. When it blew away, the sword had actually pierced a log. Mayuri noticed paper on the side of it. It slowly began to burn.

"Mayuri-sama!" Nemu grabbed the log and yanked it from the sword. She threw it right before the tag exploded.

Mayuri turned to see Orochimaru already running towards him. He dashed forward and attacked. His blade met Orochimaru's.

"It's all over for you." Orochimaru said.

"I won't be defeated by scum like you." Mayuri replied. Orochimaru pushed harder with his sword but the captain stood his ground. As soon as he let up the pressure, Mayuri quickly reached for his ear scythe.

"You might want to step back, Mayuri." came a voice. Mayuri grunted. He jumped back and there was a crash right where Orochimaru was standing. Dust flew into the air. Nemu went and stood beside her captain. When the dust cleared, there stood Orochimaru. A few feet in front of him was another captain.

"I have this under control, Kyoraku."

The eighth squad captain took a look at Mayuri and Nemu. "You can never be too careful." he said.

"Are you captains going to talk or are you going to fight?" Orochimaru said. He reached out his hand and four snakes flew at the two captains.

Nemu and Mayuri jumped out of the way. Kyoraku grabbed his two swords and slashed all the snakes. Mayuri ran towards Orochimaru and Kyoraku did the same. Orochimaru opened his mouth and shot out his tongue. It quickly wrapped tightly around Mayuri's neck. Kyoraku stopped running as soon as Mayuri was caught.

"H..He.lp...me!" Mayuri struggled to say. Kyoraku ran over to the captain.

"Let me help you, Mayuri. Well, I should... but I won't." Mayuri couldn't hide his shock and anger. "You're even more foolish than I thought."

He held up one sword and swung it down on Mayuri. Blood splattered all over the ground. Orochimaru's tongue released Mayuri and he fell to his knees.

"Trai...tor" he muttered before his whole body hit the ground.

"Traitor?" Kyoraku repeated. He held his two out to his side and spun around. One of them sliced Nemu as she approached for an attack. As blood flew from her body, Kyoraku quickly turned and kick her in her back. More blood was spilled as her body fell to the ground.

"Traitor?" Kyoraku said once more. A smile spread across his face. "Sorry," he was then covered by a puff of smoke. With a smile, Orochimaru's faithful follower emerged from the smoke. "but I was never on your side in the first place."

Orochimaru smirked as he approached Kabuto. "Well done."

to be continued... 


	28. The Root of All Evil

Chapter 27

Silence. It was completely silent in the squad 10 building. Hitsugaya sat in a chair in front of a desk. His elbows on the desk and he sat his chin on his balled up fists. He looked in front of him at the two jail cells. A body laying inside each one. The only thing he could do was wait. Wait for something to happen. Wait for his chance to interrogate. Wait for his chance to understand more about this increasingly confusing situation.

He began to close his eyes. Hundreds of thoughts filled his mind. He could only guess what was really going on at the Sokyoku. As he thought more about it, one person came to his mind. One girl who was still in a bad situation. One girl who he failed to protect.

'Hinamori,' he thought to himself. 'Things just get worse and worse.' Just then, Hinamori's picture left his mind. He began thinking about when all the bad events started. He pictured one man that was the cause of it all. 'Aizen.' he thought. 'If you have anything to do with what's going on at Sokyoku, I swear I will make you pay!' The thought of Aizen also brung up his loyal followers. 'And the same goes to you two, Ichimaru and Tousen.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard rumbling. His eyes shot open and he concentrated on the cells. One of the boys were moving. Hitsugaya stood and walked over to get a better look.

"You are," he started to say. "the one I fought in the woods."

"Let me out of here!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sorry, but I have a few questions for you."

"And if I refused to answer them?" Sasuke asked.

Hitsugaya smirked. He turned around and walked over to the desk. He reached down and grabbed his zanpakuto that was laying next to it. "If you refuse to answer, then I can't guarantee that you will live."

Sasuke seemed unafraid, even after Hitsugaya's threat. "Fine then. Ask away, captain." He said with a annoyed look.

"Fine," Hitsugaya started as he walked back in front of Sasuke's cell. "Let's start off simple. Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Sasuke replied.

Hitsugaya gave him a hard glare. He held his sword with his left hand. with his right, he slowly began unsheathing the blade. "Wrong answer, choose carefully the words that come out of your mouth next."

They both began giving each other fierce stares. They both looked as if they were ready to fight. "Who are you?" Hitsugaya repeated.

"Go to hell." Sasuke said sternly.

"Set upon the frosted heavens," Hitsugaya began.

"Sasuke." came a voice.

Sasuke looked to his side to see the other ninja leaning against the wall. Hitsugaya paused as he looked over at his other prisoner.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said.

"well look who finally wakes up." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh." Hitsugaya repeated. "Well who are you?"

"Hyuga Neji, a member from the Hyuga clan in Konoha."

"Konoha?" Hitsugaya said in a confused tone.

"I suggest you keep you mouth shut!" Sasuke threatened as he turned his glare to Neji. Neji completely ignored him.

"Konoha is a village of ninja. It is in a dimension different from this one. The only reason why we came to Soul Society was to stop another evil ninja."

"Damn it Neji!" Sasuke yelled. He moved closer to Neji's cell. Neji continued to ignore him. Hitsugaya was trying to comprehend Neji's words.

"Me, and all the other Konoha ninja, are here to stop this madman from taking over." Neji turned and looked into Sasuke's angry eyes. "Sasuke works for this madman. His name is Orochimaru. He wants to destroy Our village and if he isn't stopped, he will destroy Soul Society as well."

There was a moment of silence afterwards. Hitsugaya was thinking about all of what he was told. Sasuke continued to glare evily at Neji.

Hitsugaya walked over and stood in front of Neji's cell. "How do I know..."

"if you can trust me?" Neji finished. "Well I didn't struggle when you captured me and it is clear that I am not on Sasuke's side. After all, I wasn't the one you fought in the forest was I?"

Hitsugaya stared into Neji's eyes and Neji returned the favor. Hitsugaya walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a key. "I guess I can trust you, for now." he said.

"So what about me?" Sasuke said.

"You will not be released since you refused to give useful information."

"As Neji said, I'm a bad guy. I'm sure you already concluded that I can not be trusted. Would it matter if I did tell you information when you already didn't trust me?" Sasuke asked.

Hitsugaya said nothing as he looked at Sasuke.

"Thought so." Sasuke said as he quickly formed some hand signs.

"Stop him!" Neji shouted.

"Fireball Jutsu!" He shot out a ball of flames and aimed towards Hitsugaya. Sasuke saw ice come out right before the fire hit him. The ice cooled the fire and mist filled the air. There was so much, Hitsugaya could barely see in front of him. Then he heard a noise. The same noise he heard when he fought in the forest. It sounded like chirping birds. He knew it couldn't be good.

A flash of blue light came from Sasuke's cell. There was an explosion and dust overtook the mist. It was still hard to see but Hitsugaya saw the bars of the cell in front of him. As he focused his reiatsu and squeezed his sword, he made a few quick slashes and cut the bars to pieces.

As the dust finally dispersed, Hitsugaya saw a huge hole in the wall in front of him. Neji was still in his cell, dusting himself off. Hitsugaya clenched his teeth as he looked outside the hole. There was no one to be found. The ryoka escaped.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kiba landed next to Akamaru, who already took his owner's human form. Akamaru looked over at Kiba who was drenched with water. They both looked ahead at their enemy. A captain too. Ukitake also looked at his two enemies.

"This guy has too good of a defense." Kiba stated. "We need a good opening so we can get in a hit." Akamaru barked a response.

"Are you ready to give in and tell me what you know?" Ukitake asked.

"If that means letting you capture me, then I don't think so." Kiba replied.

"That's too bad. I guess this fight will have to end with you death."

Kiba smirked at the statement. "Don't get cocky. This fight is just getting started." Using his beast technique, Kiba slowly moved towards Ukitake while standing on all fours. Akamaru joined him as he moved to his side. "Let's go, Akamaru."

They both began to spin at a very high speed. They flew towards Ukitake using their signature jutsu. "Gatsuga!" They split up and tried to attack from two different sides.

"That isn't going to work!" Ukitake raised his swords and a barrier of water surrounded him. They both crashed into the barrier and water flew everywhere. They pushed with all their might but they couldn't break through.

They both jumped back and Ukitake let down the barrier. Ukitake looked to his left and then to his right. A clone of Kiba on both sides. He heard the one on his left bark. He almost started staring at the strange boy but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Good idea, that just may work." The Kiba on his right said. "Alright, let's try this one more time." Both of the Kiba's began to attack again with the same jutsu.

"Why don't you try using a different attack?" Ukitake suggested. He brung up his barrier wall again and the Kiba's crashed into it once again.

"Now!" Kiba yelled. Even while spinning, he was about to drop a smoke bomb. Smoke immediately covered the area around Ukitake. Because he couldn't see, It was too dangerous for Ukitake to take down the water barrier.

'What are they planning?' he thought to himself. All of a sudden, he heard noise coming from above him. He looked up and saw the smoke began to spin. "That's a nice try but an aerial attack won't work either!" Ukitake held one of his swords up and water gathered around it. He turned the water wall into a complete water dome!

"Damn." Kiba crashed into the top of the dome and water flew out. Ukitake smirked. 'Too bad,' Kiba thought. 'but there's always a direction no one ever thinks of!'

Ukitake was so focused on Kiba above him, he barely noticed the ground below him begin to shake. As soon as he looked down, Akamaru flew upwards through the ground and crashed into Ukitake's chest.

"Way to go Akamaru!" Kiba stopped spinning and watched Akamaru attack. The water from the dome fell to the ground and Ukitake was launched into the air by Akamaru.

'I was careless.' The captain thought as he hit the ground. He slowly stood back onto his feet. As soon as he looked at his enemies, they flew forward ready to attack again. 'I will have to do it.' Ukitake thought to himself.

One of the two flew forward with their signature spinning attack. Ukitake held his sword up and his opponent crashed into it. Ukitake used all his strength to hold him back.

"You're going to need more than just your sword to hold us back." Kiba flew around to the other side and attacked from another angle. However, Ukitake was able to block with his other sword.

He was holding both of his swords tightly. A human tornado pushing on each one. 'We almost got him.' Kiba thought.

"It's time to end this." Ukitake said. Both of his swords began to glow. Then, electricity covered both of the blades. It then covered Akamaru and Kiba, electrocuting them both. They both stopped spinning and fell to the ground. Ukitake took a few steps back and looked at them both.

"What...did he...do?" Kiba said as he flinched from the pain. He looked over to Akamaru. He was covered by a puff of smoke and the small white dog laid there.

"If you thought water was my only method of attack, you are mistaken."

Ukitake stabbed both of his swords into the ground. The blades were covered with water and a huge amount of it spilled over the ground. Akamaru and Kiba were covered in water as well.

"This is your last chance to give up." ukitake warned. He held his two swords up and they began to glow with electricity. "You are already soaked with water. I can easily kill you both now."

Kiba looked up at the electrifying swords. Water conducts electricity. He was already soaked. There wasn't much he could do. He decided to put someone else in his shoes. What would his friends do? Then he thought of a certain blonde haired, demon having boy. What would his rival do?

'I have friends that I need to protect. I will protect them, no matter what! I never go back on my word and I will never let my friends suffer. That is my nindo, my ninja way!'

'Damn it.' Kiba thought to himself. 'Why couldn't you be a coward Naruto? That would make this a whole lot easier.' Kiba slowly stood to his feet. He took a step forward and Akamaru jumped into his jacket.

"Sorry buddy, I don't want you to follow me. Get to a high place, a place the electricity won't reach you." he said. Akamaru barked a response. "Thanks, good luck to you too buddy."

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran in another direction. Kiba grabbed a kunai and charged straight for the captain.

"Give up! Don't be foolish!" Ukitake demanded.

"If doing whatever it takes to protect your friends is foolish, then you're looking at the craziest guy in the whole world!" Kiba yelled.

"Then I have no choice." Ukitake said. He gripped his electricity empowered swords and thrusted them towards the water.

"Stop it!" yelled a voice.

Before the swords hit the water, ice covered both of Ukitake's arms. 'Another enemy?' he thought.

"Don't do it, Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake looked to the side and didn't see an enemy. It was another 13 protective guard warrior, his own subordinate no less.

"Kuchiki?" Ukitake said confused.

"Rukia!" Kiba said overjoyed.

Rukia ran over to Ukitake but Kiba stood his ground. "If you know that guy then now would be a great time to explain."

Ukitake broke free of the ice and stood in front of Rukia. "Tell me what's going on." he ordered.

"Yes captain," she said as she began to explain.

It didn't take long. Maybe five minutes tops. Kiba didn't want to move until he was sure Rukia had that captain under control. Of course, not long after Rukia began talking, Akamaru returned and jumped back into Kiba's jacket.

"And that's how this all started." Rukia finished.

"So these ryoka that invaded Soul Society,"

"Are only here to help us." Rukia finished. "To help us stop Orochimaru."

"And you say Yoruichi is also helping out?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes sir."

He took a minute to think about everything. Rukia waved her hand at Kiba, calling him over. He ran and stood next to Rukia and they both looked at Captain Ukitake.

"Okay," Ukitake started. "We need to go to the head captain's office and..." he was cut off.

"I have to look for Neji. Last time we seen him he was somewhere in this forest. I have to keep looking." Kiba said.

"And I need to help Ichigo." Rukia said. "You know how he can be without the proper guidance."

Ukitake took another look at the two determined faces before him. "Alright alright. Rukia, I assume you are going to head for Sokyoku?" She nodded. "Okay then be careful. You, Kiba was it?"

"Yeah." Kiba responded.

"If you continue to look through this forest more captains may try to attack you."

"But I have to try. I can't just..."

"So," Ukitake cut in. "if I help you look then I can change the mind of any captain you may run into."

"Thank you for understanding." Kiba said.

"Yes, thank you Captain Ukitake." Rukia said politely.

"Well then. We all know what we are going to do, lets get to it."

"Yes sir!" Rukia and Kiba shouted.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Orochimaru and Kabuto took a look at the two shinigami bodies in front of them. They were not dead. However, their eyes were shut and they clearly lost a lot of blood.

"That's two more shinigami that can't stand up to our strength." Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto started. Orochimaru looked at him, he looked quite serious. "I think we should retreat. First off, Sasuke should've been here by now. Something must have happened to him."

"Kabuto, I had faith that you'd get here alive and Sasuke isn't any different."

"Secondly," Kabuto continued. "more captains are definitely on their way here. We can't keep this up for too long. We should search for Sasuke and retreat."

"Well well, I've never seen you this scared Kabuto. You've never been so bent on retreating before. I would take your advice if it wasn't for two things."

Kabuto clenched his teeth a little. He should have known that there's no changing Orochimaru's mind.

"First, I'm still waiting on an important call." Orochimaru made his usual evil smirk. "And second,"

Kabuto heard a noise. He turned around and looked at the edge of Sokyoku. A figure shot up into the air. He also saw some hands grabbing the edge of the cliff.

"we still have a few pests to eliminate." Orochimaru finished.

The figure that shot up was Ichigo. He fell down and landed on the edge of the cliff. He was already in his bankai state. He gave Kabuto and Orochimaru a few dark glares.

"I see the shinigami is back." Orochimaru said.

Naruto and Kakashi finally reached the top and climbed over the cliff. They rose to their feet and joined Ichigo by giving more death glares.

"The copy ninja and the brat." Kabuto said.

"You two are gonna pay!" Naruto yelled.

"Well it's three on two now. What are you going to do, Orochimaru?" kakashi asked.

"All I'm going to do is wait. You should be happy. You three still have a little time left to live."

"Bastard." Ichigo murmured.

Naruto was ready for combat. He could feel the Kyuubi chakra flowing through him already. "If you think we're going to let you stand there and insult us, you got another..." He stopped mid sentence. He heard a beeping noise. It was faint, but he knew he heard it. He turned to Kakashi and Ichigo. They had confused looks. They heard it too.

"Why don't you finish your sentence Kyuubi boy?" Orochimaru asked. "Was it because you heard this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. They could tell that that is what was beeping.

"What is that thing." Kakashi asked.

"It looks...like a communicator." Ichigo said. "Rukia always had one when she was in the human world. It let her communicate with Soul Society and locate hollows."

"Why would Orochimaru want something like that?" Kakashi asked. Ichigo was just as confused as he was.

"Sorry but you are way off." Orochimaru said, looking at Ichigo. "You see this communicator is special. I can do more that just talk to Soul Society with this. I can talk to anyone."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru began to laugh loudly. "With this I can talk to anyone! No matter what city, no matter what village, and...no matter what dimension they are in!" He pressed a button on the communicator and moved it close towards his mouth. "Do it!"

Then, right after Orochimaru spoke, a crack appeared in the sky. When it became large enough, a yellow beam was shot down. The ground shook as soon as it hit. It wasn't a beam that attacks, however. It was a barrier and it surrounded Sokyoku, trapping the five of them inside.

"No way." Ichigo said as he looked at the yellow walls surrounding him.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as got ready to punch the wall.

"Don't touch it!" Ichigo insisted. Naruto quickly lowered his fist.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked.

'Is this...negacion?' Ichigo thought. 'But that means...'

"Hello, everyone." said a voice. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Naruto and Kakashi looked confused, but Ichigo only hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Another crack appeared. It cut the air right next to where Orochimaru was standing. The crack widened and the three could see inside it. As it widened, they saw a throne. The portal got bigger and they could see someone sitting on it. When the portal finally stopped, they could fully see the man sitting on the throne.

"Who is that?" Naruto wondered.

"No...no, damn it!" Ichigo yelled. "You again!" he said with extreme hatred.

"Who the hell is he?" Naruto asked.

"Who is that guy?" Kakashi asked.

Ichigo clenched his teeth as he looked into the man's eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Orochimaru." said the man. He took a look at the three people in front of him. "Well, it's nice to see you again as well, human ryoka boy."

to be continued... 


	29. Revealing Confrontations

A/N Hey guys! And gals! Here's another chapter for ya!

Chapter 28

Things still were not going well for Soul Society. There were plenty of fights involving ryoka all over the place. Sokyoku hill and the forest have been turned into battle grounds. If you weren't ready for a fight, your life will end swiftly. Soul Society's peace had been disrupted once again. There was only one way to return to their normal ways and that was to defeat all of those who didn't belong in their world. Before they could return to their wonderful lives, all the ryoka must be eliminated.

Of course all of Soul Society didn't think this way. There were few shinigami that knew what was going on. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Unohana, plus more. They knew the situation and are still trying to help the konoha ninja. Sadly, many still wanted to eliminate the intruders. Among them, when it came to protecting their peace, one man felt as if destroying the ryoka was completely necessary. That man also had the power to influence all of the other shinigami. He was in charge. If he wanted the ryoka gone, then they were as good as dead.

There was a knock on the door that stood on the other side of the room. The man grumbled as he looked at the door from his chair. Another man was standing beside him. The old man in the chair sighed before yelling across the room, "Enter."

The door slid open and a shinigami was kneeling there. He bowed, never lifting his head to show the upmost respect. "Excuse me, sir. There is someone here who would like to speak with you."

"Who?" the man asked with his strong voice.

"Uhh it's..." Before he could finish, someone quickly walked into the room. The shinigami jumped up and stared at the woman as she barged into the room. 'Such disrespect.' he thought as he walked away.

"And why are you here?" the man asked from his chair.

"Its been a while since I've been in your room." the woman said with a smirk. "This brings back memories."

"What business do you have here? I'm too busy to casually chat with the likes of you!" the man yelled.

'He sure has gotten grumpier over the years.' she thought. She sighed as she began to bow down. "May I have a word with you, head captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai."

The old man decided to smile a little. "Its been a long time since you've show respect, Shihoin Yoruichi."

"I do it from time to time." she said as she raised her head. "However, instead of thinking about old times, we need to worry about what's going on right now."

"I assume you know something about the ryoka situation. Tell me what you know." he ordered.

"It's a lot of info to take in." she warned. "And that's considering the fact that you are going to believe me anyway."

Yamamoto was impressed by her caution. Of course even though she was a former captain, her disappearance and her involvement with Urahara Kisuke proved that she couldn't be completely trusted. "Tell me what you know." he repeated.

That's when she began telling the story. She still didn't know about everything that was going on at Sokyoku but she knew enough. Hopefully, enough to change the head captain's mind about the ryoka. There was so much new information to take in. Could he really believe all of these far fetched ideas: ninja, Konoha, Orochimaru, Naruto. So much of it was just too hard to believe.

"And that's about all I know." she finished. She could tell that the head captain and his lieutenant were listening intently. Did they believe her? That she didn't know yet.

"Do you expect me to believe all of that?" the old man asked. Guess she wasn't quite convincing enough.

"Yes I do." she stated seriously. "Not only have I came here to inform you, but I've also come to ask a favor."

"And what is that?"

"Stop sending shinigami into battle." she said. The head captain gave her a cold glare but Yoruichi was determined. "The more shinigami you send into Sokyoku and into the forest, the worse this situation is going to get. If they don't know the situation then they will just get in the way."

"You are saying you want me to back down and order my soldiers to retreat? I will not stand by helplessly as ryoka take over our world!"

"I told you already, there are already people there that are fighting for us. The Konoha ninja: Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Ne..."

"All of those ryoka cannot be trusted!" the old man interjected.

She took a second to think before she spoke again. "Then what about the shinigami that are fighting with them?" Yoruichi asked. "Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. They have proven that they can be trusted. They, along with myself, also believe that we can trust the Konoha ninja."

"Seireitei is not a weak place that can't protect itself. We have the thirteen protective squads to protect our rights and our lives. We don't need any outside help from those who have nothing to do with us!" the man barked.

"But we do have something to do with this." said a voice. It came from the door. Yoruichi and Yamamoto turned to the door as it slid open. "We came here to help you guys out and stop someone who is our responsibility."

A young boy walked into the room. Yoruichi smiled as she recognized him. Though he didn't clearly show it, the head captain was furious. A ryoka barging into his office talking to him as if he were a mere human. The disrespect disgusted him.

"You dare enter my room without showing ANY respect what so ever!" he roared.

"Please forgive him." said a kind voice. Behind him a woman also entered the room.

"So you brang him here." the old man said.

"That's right." she said as she approached the head captain. She noticed Yoruichi and smiled a little. "Yoruichi-sama." she said, showing respect.

"Captain Unohana." Yoruichi replied, returning her favor.

Unohana stood in front of Yamamoto and gave a small bow. "Please allow this boy to speak. He will fill you in."

"And just who is he?" he asked.

The young boy stepped forward. He decided to bow, making up for his earlier outburst. "Hello, head captain sir. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I am a ninja from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I would like to explain to you as much as possible."

'Looks like he can take care of things now.' Yoruichi thought. She noticed Unohana already heading towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"There are many patients for me to check." she said. "Byakuya alone will take me hours to fully heal."

"Alright then," Yoruichi replied. "I have to go take care of some business. At least these two guys can talk now." Unohana nodded slightly and they both walked towards the door.

It took a few days and a lot of hard work but after all that, Shikamaru was healed. The black fire that burned his soul had finally been put out. Even though he just recovered, he still had to help his friends in any way possible. Now he was standing in front of the man the controlled the thirteen protective squads, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Now it was time to tell his story.

He was able to explain much more than Yoruichi did. He gave plenty of reasons for the head captain to trust him. Also, he gave plenty of reasons why him and the other ninja needed to take down Orochimaru. After he finished his explanations, he waited for the old man to respond. Five minutes passed with nothing but silence, until he finally spoke.

"This story still sounds far fetched and I'm not sure if I can fully trust you."

'Makes sense.' Shikamaru thought to himself. "I respect that decision." he said.

"But, seeing as how you have support from some shinigami, including a captain, I shall make you a deal." The man looked into the boys eyes as he laid out his decision. "I will not allow any other shinigami to enter the Sokyoku forest or Sokyoku hill. You and the other Ryoka will deal with the threat there. However, any Ryoka that is not at Sokyoku and is roaming about will be captured. Deal with things at Sokyoku and don't come back here until everything is over with. Until then, all Ryoka spotted in here will be eliminated."

'Man this guy is troublesome with all his strict rules.' Shikamaru thought. 'He's worse than the hokage.'

"Okay, I accept those terms." the boy responded. He sighed, "I guess that means I should head to this Sokyoku place now." He turned and walked towards the door. Yamamoto watched him as he approached the exit.

"We have problems, head captain sir." Before Shikamaru could hold his hand out, the door flung open and another boy flew past him. He looked confused as he turned to watch the boy run up to Yamamoto.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" came a confused voice.

Shikamaru turned back towards the door to see his fellow ninja standing there. "Well hey there, Neji."

"It seems that you're fully healed." the Hyuga said. "What are you doing here?" Before Shikamaru started to answer, he turned around as the boy that ran in approached the old man.

"Head captain Yamamoto," he said, "there is a problem concerning the ryoka. Also, I have interrogated one of them and found out some very useful information."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto started, "I have been informed about the ryoka. I know who they are and why they are here."

Hitsugaya looked up in shock. "Oh I see."

"But, what is the problem concerning the ryoka?" he asked.

"During an interrogation, a ryoka boy escaped and now he could be anywhere in Seireitei." Shikamaru turned to Neji when he heard the news.

"Sasuke." Neji said plainly. They both looked back at the two captains as they continued to chat.

"I want you to find this ryoka and eliminate him." the old man said. The seriousness in his voice was almost scary. He looked at Shikamaru, knowing the boy wouldn't object because of their previous conversation.

"Yes sir." Hitsugaya said as he turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and stood next to Shikamaru and Neji. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill this Sasuke guy."

"I can help you find him." Neji said. He exchanged a few glances at Shikamaru before turning back to Hitsugaya. "We should move out now."

Hitsugaya nodded and proceeded to leave the room. Neji took a look at Shikamaru, smirked, and then follow the captain. Shikamaru took a few breaths and left the room aswell. Finally, the head captain and his lieutenant were finally alone. After being quiet this whole time, his lieutenant spoke.

"Things sure are hectic. Althought knowing that some of the ryoka are allies, that helps things. Do you think they will actually stop this Orochimaru guy? Him and his allies did cause a lot of injuries, including to captains."

The old man sighed before he spoke. "Whether or not those ninja can stop him is not the point. If he tries anything else that threatens us, he will be destroyed. Although, we should cheer for them so we won't lose any of our subordinates." His lieutenant continued to listen as he gave his opinion. "Abarai, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, they better know what they're doing."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was standing on the porch of the house, looking up at the sky. He was analyzing everything that he found out. He thought back to the final smirk Neji gave him. 'Even though he is an enemy, we can't just let them kill Sasuke.' he thought. 'Neji, I hope you know what you're doing.' He sighed as he started to walk towards the giant hill the captain spoke of. 'Looks like that's where I'm headed.'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

He raised his dark sword into the air. Black energy surrounded it as his anger fueled the destructive power. "Getsuga Tensho!" He slammed his sword to the ground and a crescent moon blast shot forward. It tore up the ground as it flew towards the portal.

"So hasty."

The blast crashed into the portal. Ichigo smirked as the dark energy covered the gateway. Soon it couldn't take much more. The reiatsu exploded, sending black energy in all directions. Orochimaru and Kabuto were nearly caught in the blast but moved away just in time.

Ichigo breathed heavily as he looked at the dust clearing. A wide-eyed Naruto only looked at him in amazement. "That was amazing!"

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked. "And just who was that guy?"

"Nice try, but that won't work." Ichigo was surprised when he heard those words, spoken by the man he loathed so much. The dust dispersed to reveal the portal still there. The man inside it hadn't moved an inch. "That was very rude of you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "Aizen!" he said darkly.

"I see you two know each other." Orochimaru said. He walked over towards the portal and looked inside at Aizen. "You two can catch up later. I think it's time for us to finish our deal."

"Deal?" Kakashi said in confusion.

"Very well." Aizen said. "About that deal you suggested."

"Yes," Orochimaru said with a smile. "It's time for us to begin our plan. Open another portal for me."

"Wait, this guy is working with Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled.

"He's going with him back to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo gripped his sword and was ready to charge. "We can't let those two escape together."

"Right." Kakashi stood ready to fight. With his right hand he pulled out a kunai, with his left he lifted his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

"About that deal," Aizen began. He looked at Orochimaru's eager face and smiled. "I decline."

Orochimaru's expression quickly changed to anger. "What!"

"From what I have already seen, I can't work with someone like you."

Ichigo, Naruto, and Kakashi were shocked to hear it. Yes shocked, but also relieved. Orochimaru couldn't help but show his anger. "You bastard! You'd betray me like this!"

"How can I betray someone whom I haven't worked with in the first place?" Aizen said. "Your plan," he smirked at the thought, "was doomed to fail."

"And how's that?" Kabuto couldn't help but butt in. "Are you just afraid of Orochimaru-sama?"

"Afraid?" Aizen laughed softly. He looked at Kabuto and then over to Orochimaru. "You are weak." he said plainly. "Your plan was for both of us to experiment on hollow and you ninja followers. Between the two of us, we could create the strongest, destructive being in the universe. Even so, did you really think I would let you into Hueco Mundo just like that?"

Everyone listened carefully as Aizen spoke. "That curse seal jutsu you spoke of. It sounded interesting indeed. However, if you can control someone who uses that power, then how strong could that person actually be?" he said with a laugh.

Orochimaru only stared at him with hatred. "What are you trying to say?" Kabuto yelled.

"Look at you two. If these puny ryoka and those captains did that much damage to you, then you are too weak to work with me."

"You call me weak?" Orochimaru asked. This time, a smile crept across his face. "Perhaps you would like to fight me and test that theory."

"No," Aizen said, "but I would like to make a counter proposal. If you can find a way into Hueco Mundo, infiltrate my palace, and confront me on my throne, I will consider working with you."

"No that won't work...because by then we wouldn't be working together." Orochimaru said quickly. "By then I would kill you for wasting my time." Orochimaru stared Aizen in the face. His anger was building.

"There is a silver lining in this deal." Aizen said suddenly. "Since I want you to attempt to confront me, I will aid your escape from Soul Society."

"Like I need your help!" Orochimaru yelled. Before he said anything else, he thought back on his subordinates words.

"Orochimaru-sama, I think we should retreat. First off, Sasuke should've been here by now. Something must have happened to him. Secondly, more captains are definitely on their way here. We can't keep this up for too long. We should search for Sasuke and retreat."

What Kabuto had said made plenty of sense. They had been in many fights and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Plus now they are being offered a chance to escape. It was very...tempting.

"Alright," Orochimaru began, "I accept your offer. After you aid my escape, I will go to Hueco Mundo and assassinate you there."

Kabuto smirked, realizing what his master had done. Aizen smiled aswell. 'This should make Szayel Aporro happy.' he thought. "Fine, it's a deal then."

"Sorry," the evil men's conversation was disrupted by the copy ninja, "but we don't plan on letting you escape, Orochimaru."

"Shall we go now?" Kabuto asked, completely ignoring Kakashi's statement.

"Yes, we'll leave the rest to you, Aizen." With one final glare, Orochimaru turned and began to sprint away. Kabuto appeared right beside him as they continued to leave Sokyoku hill.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto yelled. He dashed towards the fleeing ninja as fast as he could. Aizen watched him speeding across Sokyoku.

'I wonder who this kid is?' he thought. He even noticed Naruto's changing appearance. The boys eyes turning red, his nails and teeth getting sharper, the marks on his face getting wider, the red chakra that began covering his body. 'This boy also seems interesting.' he thought.

The portal Aizen was looking through quickly closed. Almost instantly, another portal began to open near Naruto. Ichigo and Kakashi noticed and ran after the young ninja.

"Naruto, look out!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto didn't even notice. He was still following those two sound ninja.

"Easy prey." A blade shot out of the portal and was aimed at Naruto. The sword seemed to extend, growing longer and longer until it was about to penetrate the boy's back.

In a flash, Ichigo grabbed Naruto and pulled him to the side. The sword kept going and crashed into the ground. Kakashi stood beside the two boys.

"We have another person to deal with." Kakashi said.

"But what about Orochimaru!" Naruto cried.

The long sword finally began to withdraw. It retreated into the portal until it was reduced back to its normal size. "Well, looks like I missed ya."

The three heroes looked into the portal, awaiting the voice's owner to appear. Sure enough, a man walked out and the portal closed behind him. Ichigo clenched his teeth at the man he recognized. Purple-ish silver hair, slitted eyes, evil foxy grin.

"Long time no see, ryoka boy. How ya been lately?" he asked.

"You...you left with Aizen. You betrayed Soul Society and tried to kill Rukia." Ichigo said in a fierce tone.

"My my, yes that is all true. Ya know, Tosen could've came but I decided to come instead. I just wanted to see Seireitei again. Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that I'm not welcome."

"You're not!" Ichigo yelled as black energy surrounded his sword once again. Naruto and Kakashi stood back as he raised his sword into the air. "Getsuga..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the ex-captain cut in.

He quickly shunpoed away. Ichigo stopped his move when he saw what was comming. A large wave of ice came rushing towards them. They all jumped to the side to avoid the icy attack. When the three of them regrouped, they saw someone running towards them from a distance.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!" he yelled back. Rukia ran and stopped next to him.

"Thanks for that wave of ice that nearly killed us!" Naruto yelled.

Rukia smiled and muttered an apology.

"Well, if it ain't Rukia." the ex-captain said. They all looked to the side to see him standing a few feet away.

"Captain Ichimaru." Rukia said lowly as she looked at him. "Or should I say former captain?"

"That's cold." he said with a smirk, even though you would barely notice it.

"We have to take care of this guy." Kakashi said.

"But what about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"We can't let him get away." Ichigo said determined.

"Okay, I have an idea." Kakashi said. They all moved a little closer and Kakashi told his plan.

"Are you guys gonna chat all day or are ya gonna actually fight?" Ichimaru said. Finally, all four of them turned their attention towards the enemy.

"Lets do this." Ichigo said.

"Right!" Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a small ball. He threw it towards the ground and smoke covered the area around them. Ichimaru looked at the smoke carefully. Suddenly, five shuriken emerged from the smoke and headed towards him.

"Ya gotta do better than that." Using his sword, he deflected each one. He looked at the smoke again to see all four of them charging towards him. Two shinigami and two ninja. Ichimaru smiled with excitement. He took a step back and pulled back his sword while staring evilly at his enemies. "Shoot them dead, Shinso."

to be continued... 


End file.
